Do not give up
by Klariss
Summary: Suite à l'étrange attitude de Kévin, Yann s'interroge. Mais rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît, entre doutes et questions ils vont devoir s'adapter à l'imprévu.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : FATIGUE

On peut situer l'action après la fin de la saison 3.

J'écris simplement pour le plaisir, et ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce loisir.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

Le mot « fatigue » ne s'appliquait pas à la vue de son état. « Exténué » était le terme le plus proche de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il franchit la porte de son appartement, déposa négligemment sa veste sur une chaise et se dirigea vers le canapé avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dessus en fermant les yeux. Il sentit alors deux mains sur son cou.

Yann : Alors ? Tu ne me dis pas bonsoir ?

Kévin ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour les plonger dans ceux de son mari.

Kévin : Désolé.

Yann se pencha vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser qui se voulait langoureux, mais Kévin recula.

Yann : Je vois que je ne te fais pas d'effet ce soir !

Kévin : Désolé, je suis crevé !

Yann : Dure journée ?

Il sentit les mains de Yann commencées à masser ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux avant de projeter sa tête en arrière, se laissant aller au rythme des mains de son mari.

Kévin : Hum…

Yann : Tu me racontes ?

Kévin : Hum…

Yann : Très expressif à ce que je vois

Kévin : Hum…

Yann : J'ai couché avec le concierge !

Kévin : Hum…

Une seconde de réflexion. Kévin se redressa et se retourna vivement.

Kévin : QUOI ?

Yann afficha un sourire en coin.

Yann : Enfin une réaction !

Kévin : T'es pas drôle

Yann se saisit de sa nuque et rapprocha son visage afin de lui déposer un baiser furtif mais rempli de passion.

Yann : Le diner est presque prêt.

Il vit Kévin s'avachir de nouveau sur le canapé

Kévin : Pas faim.

Yann : A ce point ?

Kévin : Non mais entre ces histoires de braquages à répétition et les car-jackings depuis une semaine… J'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Ils n'arrêtent jamais…

Yann : Mon pauvre chéri. Que veux-tu, il n'y a pas de repos pour les braves ! Tu veux rien manger, t'es sûr ?

Kévin : Je vais me coucher.

Il se leva, et sentant le regard de son mari sur lui, il se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de monter. Il eut juste le temps d'enlever sa chemise et ses chaussures avant de s'effondrer sur le lit et de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Yann éteignit le gaz en laissant sa préparation à l'abandon et monta rejoindre son mari, qu'il trouva, à sa grande surprise, endormi. Comme tous les soirs depuis près d'une semaine. Et cela ne cessait de l'étonner. Kévin n'avait même pas eu le temps de se déshabiller entièrement. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur puis s'approcha de Kévin, et s'asseyant à côté de lui, commença à le dévêtir de son jean, qu'il balança aux pieds du lit. N'ayant rencontré aucune réaction, il se rapprocha de cette tête d'ange qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Mais sans plus de réaction, il recula quelque peu son visage, caressant doucement les cheveux de son mari.

Yann : Hé ben ! T'es vraiment crevé !

Puis reprenant une position assise, il regarda son entre-jambe en grognant.

Yann : T'arrêtes ça tout de suite ! C'est pas pour ce soir non plus !

Mais voyant que rien n'y faisait, et s'adressant à son anatomie comme une personne à part entière, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien conscient que toute personne extérieure ignorant son état, le voyant ainsi se parler, le prendrait pour un malade mental bon à se faire enfermer .

Yann : Perverse va ! Je t'ai rien demandé, hein ?

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il devrait se soulager seul ce soir, une fois de plus !


	2. Dispute

Yann arriva au commissariat, le visage fermé. Il était de très mauvaise humeur et il sentait que la journée n'allait pas être facile. Il s'arrêta à la DPJ et prit le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur pour rejoindre le bureau de son mari, qu'il entendit en pleine conversation avec Alex.

Alex : …carrossée comme une décapotable, des jambes à n'en plus finir, et une paire de « eins » mon pote, incroyable ! Une pure beauté !

Kévin se mit à rire

Alex : Ben quoi ?

Kévin : C'était où ça, déjà ?

Alex : Hier soir, au Malabana, t'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ou quoi ? J'ai pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin du numéro, mais crois-moi…

Kévin : Alex, Alex… Tu sais où il est ce cabaret, non ?

Alex : Ben ouais… Mais je vois pas…

Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux en grand face au regard de Kévin, qui riait toujours.

Alex : Non… C'est pas… C'était pas…

Kévin : Si t'étais resté jusqu'au bout, je crois que tu aurais eu une surprise, mon pote !

Alex : Un Trans' ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains

Alex : Oh mon dieu ! T'imagine, si j'avais…. Oh non !

Kévin : J'imagine bien, ouais. Un conseil, reste avec Amy.

Il rigola de plus belle, mais devant la tête d'Alex, il s'arrêta.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Alex : C'est juste que… M'en veux pas, hein ? Mais jamais quelqu'un m'a fait débander aussi vite de toute ma vie !

C'est le moment que choisit Yann pour apparaître, et fixer Kévin qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Yann : Kévin !

Ce dernier se retourna vers son mari, mais voyant la tête de ce dernier, son sourire se perdit aussitôt.

Kévin : Un souci ?

Alex, regardant à tour de rôle Yann et Kévin, prit le parti de se lever, croisant le regard noir du capitaine.

Alex : Je… Café… C'est bien ça.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant les deux amants seuls. Kévin se leva pour se diriger vers Yann qui n'avait pas bougé de l'embrasure de la porte.

Kévin : Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yann : Ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que mon mari était tellement crevé hier soir qu'il est parti dormir sans m'attendre, il se passe que ce matin en me réveillant mon mari était parti sans même laisser un mot, il se passe que je commence à en avoir marre que l'on se croise sans arrêt et que tu m'évites.

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ? Je ne t'évite pas !

Yann : Ca fait une semaine que ça dure, Kévin. Une semaine qu'on ne parle pas, que tu ne me regardes presque plus, une semaine qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour !

Kévin : Tu tiens des comptes maintenant ?

Pourquoi avait-il sorti ça ? Il ne percutait vraiment pas aujourd'hui.

Il vit Yann partir brusquement, mais le rattrapa à grandes foulées, et le saisit par le bras afin de lui faire face.

Kévin : Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. C'est pas… Je suis vraiment crevé, on a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. Et c'est vrai que le soir, j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller dormir. Alors oui, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu satisfaire les besoins corporels de mon mari, mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état !

Yann (dans un murmure) : Les besoins corpo…

Il se détacha violemment de l'étreinte de son homme avant de faire quelques pas puis de se retourner, prenant une grande inspiration afin de contrôler ses nerfs. Mais sa voix monta malgré lui.

Yann : J'ai effectivement des besoins Kévin. Je suis un homme. Un homme qui doit gérer chaque jour une équipe de plus de 10 personnes, mais qui essaye, malgré sa propre fatigue, de se montrer attentionné envers son homme et de ne pas le délaisser. Alors excuse-moi de me poser des questions !

Il se retourna mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, il sentit un bras s'accrocher au sien.

Kévin : Yann, tu es mon mari et je t'aime…

Yann se retourna brusquement et lança un regard qui fit peur à Kévin. Mais ce qui le fit reculer, ce fut le ton et la colère de son mari.

Yann : Oui, et bien il se trouve que TON mari en a marre ! Tu veux pas parler, c'est ton problème ! Quand tu seras moins prit dans ton travail, si t'arrives à libérer quelques précieuses secondes de ton temps, passe me voir. En attendant, fou moi la paix !

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour aller rejoindre son bureau.

Non, cette journée n'allait vraiment pas être facile.


	3. Chapter 3

Kévin reparti à son bureau, non sans avoir été soulagé sa vessie, et s'assit, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Kévin : Et merde !

Il était vrai que depuis le début de la semaine, il était plus que fatigué, irascible, et son travail qui lui prenait un temps monstre commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais de là à ignorer son mari ? Non… Si ? L'avait-il ignoré au point que Yann se sente totalement délaissé ? A la vue de sa réaction, il était tenté de répondre positivement à sa question. Il ne vit pas Alex le regarder et entrer lentement sur la pointe des pieds.

Il redressa la tête lorsque son ami se racla la gorge et vit Alex regarder le bureau dans ses moindres recoins.

Alex : Il est parti ?

Kévin : Oui

Il se reprit la tête dans les mains.

Alex : Euh… Ça va ? Ça a été assez dur quand même…

Kévin releva la tête et au regard d'Alex, il comprit que celui-ci avait tout entendu.

Alex : Hé ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès, mais vu le volume, je crois que si tout le commissariat n'a pas entendu, vous aurez de la chance.

Kévin : Super !

Il se leva pour sortir du bureau.

Alex : Tu vas où ?

Kévin : J'ai soif

Alex : Hé ! Tu vas pas te bourrer la gueule quand même, hein ? Surtout à 9h du mat', ça vaut pas le coup

Kévin rigola doucement.

Kévin : T'es con toi ! Je vais seulement à la cafète.

Alex : Tu reviens après, hein ?

Kévin : Hé, je m'appelle pas Joséphine, je vais pas disparaître en claquant des doigts ! Détends-toi !

Il sortit en secouant la tête. Lorsque Yann avait rompu avec lui deux ans auparavant, Alex avait été témoin de son désarroi. Et même s'il était maintenant marié et heureux, certes pas pour l'heure mais en général, Alex se souciait constamment de lui depuis cet épisode. Et même s'il était content de cette amitié, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et puis bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif !

Yann arriva à son bureau non sans avoir déversé sa colère sur deux de ses hommes au passage, et claqua la porte avant de faire voler une pile de dossiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il balança sa veste contre le mur avant de s'asseoir et d'essayer, une fois de plus, de reprendre son calme.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Kévin. Certes, le boulot était une chose, mais de là à s'effondrer tous les soirs ! Il n'avait pu l'approcher que pour quelques baisers volés, rien de plus. Il avait l'impression que Kévin se refusait à lui, et rien que cela, il ne le supportait pas ! Il passait plus de temps aux chiottes qu'avec lui. Ne lui faisait-il plus d'effet ? Voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

A cette pensée, il cogna du point son bureau avant de prendre la première feuille à sa disposition et de la torde à la déchiqueter.

Non, il l'aurait su ! Kévin ne pourrait pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ! … Le pouvait-il ?

Un coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées, et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, il vit la tête d'Antoine, son second, passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Antoine : Ça va ?

Mauvaise question à en juger par la tête de Yann, rouge et bouillonnant.

Yann : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Antoine s'enhardit à franchir la porte et alla s'asseoir devant le bureau de son supérieur, et ami de surcroit. Mais voyant les yeux de Yann, il se dit que peut-être il aurait dû s'abstenir encore un peu.

Antoine : Les gars… Moi avec je veux dire… On… Enfin, on a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé, et après le bouquant que t'as foutu une fois ici…

Yann : Ce ne sont pas vos oignons il me semble !

Antoine : Ecoute Yann, t'es mon supérieur mais d'abord mon ami, ok ? Les gars t'apprécient beaucoup, ils apprécient Kévin aussi. Alors forcément quand ça va mal, on s'inquiète. C'est normal !

Yann soupira un grand coup avant de fixer de nouveau Antoine, mais sa voix était posée et plus calme.

Yann : Et vous savez quoi au juste ?

Antoine : Tout. Mot pour mot !

Yann : Vous avez entendu jusqu'ici ?

Antoine : Pas vraiment. Une partie seulement ! Mais tu connais Marie, à l'accueil, une vrai concierge !

Yann soupira et mit la tête en arrière avant de fermer les yeux.

Yann : Dois-je vraiment demander qui n'est pas au courant ?

Devant l'abstention d'Antoine, il redressa la tête.

Yann : Génial ! La prochaine je ferais un communiqué de presse. Tant qu'on y est, autant que tout Paris soit au courant !

Antoine : Pas que Paris…

La tête de Yann changea d'un teint neutre à celui d'un rouge flamboyant

Yann : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Antoine baissa les yeux.

Antoine : Ben… y'avait… y'avait un journaliste qui était là pour interviewer la Commissaire Mercier sur la recrue-des-sens des sans-papiers après la nouvelle arrestation qui a eu lieu, et il était avec son caméraman.

Yann : QUOI ? Il a filmé en plus ?

Antoine : Ben disons que… Il était aux premières loges… Et une dispute conjugale entre deux… enfin je veux dire…

Yann : Homo ? Pédé ? Tu peux le dire !

Antoine : Je veux dire que même si les mentalités ont évolué et qu'on se fiche pas mal de qui baise avec qui ici, pour un journaliste c'est un sujet en or.

Devant la non réaction de Yann, Antoine se permit enfin de lever les yeux pour regarder son Capitaine en face.

Antoine : Yann ?

Aucune réponse.

Antoine : Heu… Yann ?

C'est alors que le Capitaine se leva d'un bond et se tint raide, ses poings se fermant et s'ouvrant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Antoine : Yann ?

Yann : Je vais le tuer ! Non, non, non. L'émasculer, l'éviscéré et lui faire bouffer ses tripes, lui découper ses oreilles de fouineur en petits morceaux afin qu'il puisse jouer au Rumicube avec ! Il va comprendre celui-là ! Fallait pas me chercher, pas aujourd'hui !

Et sans plus un mot, il sortit de son bureau sous les yeux effarés de son second. Il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs. Ce journaliste tombait à pic !

Une heure qu'ils étaient avec Alex sur les sans-papiers récupérés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, cherchant une solution pour les aider, mais sans y parvenir.

Alex : Ils vont se faire expulser à coup sûr !

Kévin : Je sais mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ! Ça me fait chier autant que toi mais j'ai pas de solution.

Franchard arriva devant leur bureau et les interpella.

Franchard : Hé les deux Mère Theresa de la Police là ! Y'a eu un autre cambriolage mais cette fois avec violence. Alors vous vous rendez sur les lieux, vous souriez sans faire peur à trop de monde et vous interrogez le voisinage ; ensuite vous passez à l'hosto voir la victime. Et vous laissez vos sans-papiers tranquilles, le centre a été prévenu.

Kévin : Mais chef…

Franchard : Je veux rien entendre. Aller ! Exécution

Il leur balança le dossier et repartit.

Kévin : Génial !

Il finit sa bouteille d'eau qu'il envoya valdinguer dans la poubelle, puis suivi d'Alex, prit son blouson et le dossier afin de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, ils se rendirent à l'appartement indiqué par la femme de ménage, et après un bref coup d'œil, ce qui avait dû ressembler à logement confortable s'était transformé en un reste de passage cyclonique. Ils virent les tâches de sang sur le sol, là où la victime avait été frappée après avoir surpris les voleurs.

Pendant qu'Alex essayait de trouver un indice dans ce carnage, Kévin s'avança vers la salle de bain, enleva sa veste et sa surchemise, puis ouvrit le robinet et bu à grande goulée l'eau fraîche qui s'écoulait. Il soulagea sa vessie au passage puis retourna au salon, Alex le regardant avec questionnement.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Alex : T'as trouvé un truc ?

Kévin : Rien ! Ça doit être probablement la seule pièce de l'appart qui n'ait pas été ravagée.

Alex : Bizarre.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Kévin, il secoua la tête.

Alex : Ce que je veux dire c'est que, d'habitude, les premières pièces que les cambrioleurs fouillent sont la chambre et la salle de bain. C'est toujours là que les bijoux sont planqués !

Puis, comme si un éclair de génie venait de le frapper, Alex se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Alex : C'est franchement zarb' !

Il se retourna vers Kévin.

Alex : La chambre est nickelle !

Kévin : Ouais… Mais ils ont dû paniquer en entendant la propriétaire rentrée. Ils s'en sont pris à elle et se sont cassés de peur d'être surpris, tu crois pas ?

Alex : Mouais.

Après une heure, Alex descendit enfin dans la rue, et vit Kévin arriver du bar d'en face.

Alex : Rien… Pas un péquin qui ait vu quoique ce soit ! Comme d'hab. quoi ! Pffffff… Bandes de niouks ! Et toi de ton côté ?

Kévin : Hein ?

Alex : T'es avec moi là, ou…

Kévin : Ouais, ouais.

Alex : Ils ont vu quelque chose au café ?

Kévin : Quel café ?

Alex : Tu planes là ou quoi ? Celui dont tu viens de sortir, banane !

Kévin : Hein ? Ha ! Euh … Non… Enfin…

Alex : T'as même pas posé la question ? T'as été faire quoi ? Te bourrer la gueule ?

Kévin : Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

Alex : Ouais ben redescends sur Terre !

Devant le regard persistant d'Alex, il fronça les sourcils.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Alex : T'as maigri !

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais non.

Alex : Ouais c'est ça !

Devant le regard persistant d'Alex, il sentit la colère monter.

Kévin : Quoi encore ?

Alex : Je sais pas. T'es en Tee-Shirt alors qu'il fait pas 10 degrés, tu transpires… T'as tiré ton coup ou quoi ?

Kévin : T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?

Alex se fit surprendre par la véhémence de son ami.

Alex : Ouais ben le con il a peut-être une idée, alors soit tu ramènes ton cul, soit je rentre tout seul. Mais Franchard va pas être content. Et compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir. Je sais que tu t'es pris la tête avec ton keum ce matin, mais c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Alex traversa la rue pour rejoindre la voiture. Kévin, toujours sur le trottoir, essayait d'imprimer les paroles qu'Alex lui avait dites. Pourquoi son cerveau avait-il du mal à percuter depuis ce matin.

Kévin : Et merde ! Alex, ALEX ! Attends, je m'excuse ok ?

En disant cela, Kévin commença à traverser la rue, mais senti sa tête tourner et stoppa net. Il n'entendit pas le cri perçant d'une femme qui venait de se faire éjecter de sa voiture, il n'entendit pas les crissements de pneus de la voiture démarrant en trombe, il n'entendit pas Alex crier son prénom, il ne vit pas la voiture arriver sur lui à toute allure. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il avait encore et toujours soif.


	4. Chapter 4: Une journée de merde

CHAPITRE 4 : Une journée de merde !

Yann ne tarda pas à se retrouver à l'étage inférieur, qu'il arpenta d'un bout à l'autre, sans trouver le moindre signe du journaliste !

Ah non alors ! Il n'allait pas le laisser filer si facilement. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de la Commissaire, qui le regarda, médusée.

Mercier : Capitaine ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Yann : Il est où ?

Bien qu'habituée au caractère du Capitaine de la B.A.C., la Commissaire ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur, et se surprit à être parcouru d'un frisson peu appréciable. Même si Nicole Mercier avait déjà eu à calmer à plusieurs reprises des jeunes en furie, elle se trouva à regretter de ne pas être en face de ces jeunes, qui avaient à eux tous le dixième du centième de fureur du Yann Berthier devant elle en ce moment même.

Elle décroisa les jambes tout en essayant de reprendre un peu d'assurance et mesura ses mots, pour ne pas faire exploser la cocotte-minute qui se trouvait face à elle.

Mercier : Capitaine ?

Yann : Le JOURNALISTEEEE !

Elle s'en doutait. Elle se leva de son bureau et se mit devant lui.

Mercier : Calmez-vous, il est parti.

Yann : Je sais bien qu'il est parti. C'est bien ça le problème !

Il se tourna, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et expira à fond avant de se retourner vers la Commissaire.

Yann : Il travaille où ?

Mercier : Pourquoi ? Pour que vous puissiez aller le trouver et en faire de la charpie ?

Yann : Mais MERDEEE !

Mercier : CAPITAINE !

La voix tonitruante du Commissaire le calma d'un seul coup. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu crier aussi fort. Il la vit se diriger vers son bureau et sortir quelque chose de l'un de ses tiroirs. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui, puis lui tendit une cassette, LA cassette. Il la regarda, surprit.

Mercier : Vous croyiez réellement que j'allais le laisser partir avec ça ? Ce qui se passe au commissariat reste au commissariat. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la vie de mes hommes s'étaler au grand jour. Vous avez le droit à votre intimité, Capitaine, même si je dois avouer que faire une scène comme celle de tout à l'heure n'était pas vraiment judicieux. C'est la Police Nationale ici, pas les feux de l'amour ! Et je me voyais encore moins devoir vous arrêter pour avoir réduit cet homme en Hachi. Ce qui, j'en suis sûre, vous est passé par la tête.

Yann regarda à tour de rôle la Commissaire, puis la cassette, avant de revenir sur la Commissaire.

Yann : Je suppose que je dois vous dire merci ?

Mercier : Pour vous avoir évité la taule, et pour avoir sauvé votre carrière… Oui, je pense que c'est une chose qui se fait, non ?

Yann soupira un grand coup, puis commença à se diriger vers la porte, avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

Yann : Merci.

Mercier : Ce fût un plaisir !

Il referma la porte sur une Nicole Mercier soupirant et avachie ; et se trouva nez à nez avec Antoine et deux autres de ses collègues, avant de voir toutes les têtes du commissariat épier sa sortie. A son regard, chacun se dépêcha de reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Antoine et ses collègues.

Yann : Un problème ?

Antoine : Non, on avait juste peur que tu … enfin tu sais, quoi…

Yann le dévisagea puis lui sourit. Se sentir soutenu et épaulé lui faisait du bien, il en avait besoin.

Yann : Merci les gars.

Puis sans crier garde il reprit son ton autoritaire.

Yann : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ? Restez pas plantés là ! On a du boulot, là !

Ses trois collègues déguerpirent plus vite qu'une fusée. En attendant, sa colère s'était apaisée. Enfin… Presque…

Le sang d'Alex ne fit qu'un tour en voyant la voiture arriver à toute allure. Et Kévin qui se trouvait au milieu de la rue, les bras sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Il allait se faire écraser. Alex ne put rien faire d'autre que de crier.

Alex : KEVINNNNN !

Il ne le vit pas réagir, il vit la voiture arriver. Il était tétanisé et sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Kévin avait envie de vomir, les sons étaient distordus, il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement indescriptible. Il releva la tête dans le but de prendre une grande inspiration et vit la voiture lui fonçant dessus. Guidé par une force totalement indépendante de sa volonté, il réussit à s'écarter de justesse, se plaquant douloureusement à la portière d'une voiture en stationnement, avant que la voiture folle ne le frôle et disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Alex : KEVINNNNN !

Il entendit alors Alex hurler son prénom et releva la tête pour voir celui-ci se précipiter et se laisser tomber auprès de lui. Ce dernier lui prit la tête dans ses mains. Mais son débit de parole ne lui permit pas de lui répondre immédiatement.

Alex : Kévin ? Kévin ! Ça va ? Kévin ? Réponds-moi !

Ce faisant, Alex, passa sa main sur le Tee-shirt, puis sur les bras de son ami pour vérifier que celui-ci n'avait rien, avant de reprendre la tête de Kévin dans ses mains et de le fixer.

Kévin : Ça va, Alex, c'est bon !

Alex : T'es sûr ? Putain j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais y passer !

Kévin : C'est gentil ça !

Alex : Putain mais t'es con toi aussi, là, à t'arrêter en plein milieu de la route. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, hein ?

Puis sans une autre parole, il aida Kévin à se relever. Mais lorsqu'il vit celui-ci chanceler, il le retint par le bras.

Alex : Ça va ? T'es sûr ?

Kévin : Ouais, ouais, la loi de la gravité sans doute !

Alex : En tout cas, chapeau le réflexe ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir aussi vite.

Kévin : C'était pas un réflexe, c'était de la panique !

Alex lui passa alors un bras autour du cou, avant de le diriger vers la voiture.

Alex : Tu m'as fait flipper grave là! Recommence jamais ça, hein ? J'ai peut-être pas le cœur d'un Bisounours, mais j'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Kévin s'installa dans la voiture en rigolant.

Alex : Quoi ?

Kévin : C'est ce que je vais avoir de plus proche d'un : « Je tiens à toi ? »

Alex : Pousse pas non plus !

Mais devant le rire de Kévin, Alex tourna une nouvelle fois la tête.

Alex : Quoi encore ?

Kévin : Toi, un Bisounours…

La seule réponse d'Alex fut un grognement rageur avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

Mercier : … et vous n'avez même pas vu ces types ? Non mais c'est incroyable ! Et en plus vous quittez les lieux en laissant la victime en plan ! Mais quelle équipe de bras cassés, c'est pas possible !

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Alex et Kévin se faisaient passer un savon mémorable par la Commissaire. Franchard les avait rejoint à leur arrivée pour leur demander leur avancement dans l'enquête, mais n'avait pas eu d'explication. C'est seulement quand les deux bleus étaient allés directement dans le bureau de Mercier qu'il avait su ce qui s'était produit.

Alex : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame la Commissaire, Kévin a failli se faire écraser…

Mercier : Oui alors ça ! Parlons-en, tiens ! Non mais qui est-ce qui m'a flanqué d'un imbécile pareil ? S'arrêter en plein milieu d'une route. Et la voiture, elle est passée près de vous Moreno, non ?

Alex : Ben ouais mais…

Mercier secoua la main avant de faire de même avec la tête

Mercier : Ça suffit.

Alex : Y'avait mon pote prêt à se faire éclater, j'suis désolé mais il m'importait plus que la bagnole à ce moment-là.

Mercier : Du balai ! Je veux plus vous entendre.

Sur un signe de tête de Franchard, Kévin se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Alex resta planté devant le bureau de sa supérieure.

Alex : Il…

Mercier : OUST j'ai dit !

Alex se tourna et rejoignit Kévin et Franchard à l'extérieur du bureau.

Franchard : Ca va Kévin ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas voir le médecin ?

Kévin : Non je vous dis, je vais bien, elle ne m'a même pas touché !

Alex se dirigea vers eux.

Alex : Elle est pas commode aujourd'hui ? Elle a les chutes du Niagara en vrille ou quoi ?

Franchard : Moreno !

Alex : Wesh ?

Franchard : Ta gueule ! Elle n'a pas eu une matinée facile. Elle a évité au Capitaine Berthier de se faire virer en plus de vos conneries, là !

Kévin : QUOI ?

Alex : Il est chambré ton keum, je te l'ai toujours dit !

Mais devant le regard de Franchard, Alex, tenant à la vie, fila à vitesse grand V.

Kévin : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Franchard : Votre petite scène de ce matin a été filmée par un journaliste. Yann l'a appris, et tu le connais ! Déjà qu'il n'était pas dans un bon jour…

Continuant à écouter le récit du Commandant, Kévin secoua la tête. Oh oui ! Il imaginait très bien la scène ; un Yann en colère était toujours impressionnant et n'avait rien à envier à Rambo. D'autant plus lorsqu'il était énervé par avance.

Franchard : Bon vous vous remettez au boulot avec Moreno. Et plus d'incident ! Un seul ça suffit largement, et il est même pas midi. Aller ! Au travail.

Kévin s'éloigna vers les toilettes mais se retourna.

Kévin : Commandant ?

Franchard : Ouais !

Kévin : N'en parlez pas à Yann, d'accord ? Il est déjà assez en pétard comme ça !

Franchard : Tu crois quoi ? Je suis pas suicidaire, non plus ! File !

Franchard : Hé ben ! Ça promet la journée !

Kévin se dirigea vers les toilettes, soulagea sa vessie une fois de plus, puis se mit à boire avidement.

Il se redressa et se regarda dans le miroir.

Kévin : Une scène avec ton mari, une vessie de chat, la gorge sèche, une voiture qui manque de t'écraser ! Vive la matinée.

Il se vit tourner pâle et eu juste le temps de se précipiter devant la cuvette avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac. N'ayant rien pu avaler de solide depuis quelques jours, il rendit juste le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il avait bu ! Une fois les soubresauts fini, et sentant que son envie s'était atténuée, il tira la chasse d'eau puis alla se rincer la bouche et le visage, sur lequel les larmes coulaient malgré lui. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête.

Encore ! Et ça faisait une semaine que cela durait. Qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder la flotte qu'il ingurgitait par litres entiers, la nourriture ne passant plus. Les chauds et froids. Une fièvre peu élevée mais régulière. Il était fatigué, il avait maigri à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais personne ne s'en était encore aperçu apparemment. Mis à part Alex. A voir quelqu'un tous les jours, difficile de se rendre compte. Yann le lui avait fait remarquer une fois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette, mais rien de plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir un toubib. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se soit choppé la grippe !

Kévin : C'est vraiment une journée de merde !

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne faisait que commencer


	5. Chapter 5: Une drôle d'affaire

**CHAPITRE 5 : Une drôle d'affaire**

Yann avait passé son reste de colère sur la cassette, qui se trouvait dans un état déplorable ; des bouts dispersés partout dans le bureau, et la bande coupée en lambeaux. Il s'assit à son bureau, mais la scène de sa dispute avec Kévin refit surface, et par-là même ses doutes, ses questions.

Yann : Conneries !

Disant cela, il se leva, prit sa veste et ouvrit sa porte dans un tel fracas que tous ses gars sortirent de leur bureau.

Yann : On va à la cité des trois lys ! MAGNEZ-VOUS !

Antoine le regarda, l'air interrogatif.

Yann : Quoi ? On n'a toujours pas mis la main sur ce p'tit con de dealeur. Autant en profiter pendant que c'est calme !

Il se mit à avancer vers l'ascenseur, mais se sentant épié, il se tourna pour voir le visage de ses collègues qui le scrutaient.

Yann : DES QUESTIONS AVEC CA ?

Tous lui firent un signe négatif de la tête avant de le suivre sans dire un mot. Le Capitaine Berthier énervé comme ça, il y allait avoir du sport ! Mais personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit. La journée promettait d'être tendue.

Alex, assis en équilibre sur le bureau, montrait à Kévin les rapports des trois précédents cambriolages.

Alex : Tu vois ?

Kévin : Quoi ?

Alex : Mais là ! Toutes les pièces ont été dévalisées, sauf les chambres et la salle de bain ! On n'avait pas fait le rapprochement au départ, mais c'est clair là, non ?

Kévin le regarda dubitativement en secouant la tête !

Alex : Putain Kévin ! C'est pas après le fric qu'ils courent ces mecs !

Kévin : Hein ? Ca n'a pas de sens ton truc, toutes les victimes ont déclaré avoir été dérobées de l'argent qu'elles gardaient chez elle.

Alex : Ouais. Alors ils piquent le fric mais pas les bijoux ? On a retrouvé chez Monsieur Bartolli les bagues de sa femme, qui je cite : « sont évaluées à près de 600 euros chacune ! » Y'en avait 7 en tout. Si tu multiplies le tout, ces gars-là auraient pu empocher plus en un seul cambriolage que tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu' à présent ! C'est pas logique !

Kévin : Tu proposes quoi alors ?

Alex : Cette histoire, elle pue à plein nez.

Kévin : OK. Si on suit ton raisonnement, on fait quoi alors ? On regroupe tous les fichiers qu'on peut trouver sur les victimes, on va les interroger, on les arrête ?

Alex : Tu vois quand tu veux, t'as de bonnes idées aussi ! J'aime.

Kévin secoua la tête

Kévin : Ce sont des victimes Alex, faire ça c'est complètement illégal. Tu le sais ! On pourrait perdre notre job là !

Alex : Qui te parle de perdre ton job, si tu fais rien !

Kévin : Quoi ?

Il vit Alex aller se saisir de son portable et composer un numéro.

Alex : Ouais mon cochon, c'est Alex, là. Dis-moi…

Kévin ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Ce mec avait des potes partout. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit Alex l'appeler énergiquement.

Alex : Kévin ! Pssst

Kévin : Quoi encore ?

Alex : 600 multiplié par 7 s'te plaît ?

La voix de Duval, qui retentit à la porte du bureau, les fit sursauter.

Duval : 4200 ! Alors Moreno, on ne sait toujours pas compter ?

Alex : Je … Je te rappelle. Ca va Chef ?

Duval : C'est ça ouais ! Fou-toi de moi ! Vous deux, là, la prochaine fois que vous me laisser seul avec VOS sans-papiers, je vous fais bouffer les vôtres, de papiers, c'est clair là ?

Alex : Mais Commandant, c'est Fr…

Devant le regard que lui lança Etienne Duval, Alex se tût immédiatement. Kévin sentit sur lui le regard amusé de son supérieur, et tourna la tête vers lui.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Duval : Non, rien !

Il s'éloigna du bureau, dans lequel Christophe, Laura et Amy entrèrent, revenus de leur affaire avec le Commandant.

Laura alla serrer Kévin dans ses bras.

Laura : Ça va, c'est pas trop dur ? Tu peux venir dormir à l'appart si tu veux, il est grand, y'a deux chambres !

Kévin se retira de l'accolade apposée par Laura, la regardant avec questionnement, quand Amy vint à son tour le serrer contre elle. Il se retira d'un coup brusque, et vit Christophe s'avancer vers lui.

Kévin : Tu fais un pas de plus, je te mets une tête !

Christophe brandit ses mains devant lui en signe de paix en murmurant un pardon, tandis que Kévin les regarda tour à tour.

Kévin : C'est pas vrai, vous aussi vous êtes au courant ? (Puis sur un ton implorant) Vous étiez même pas là.

Il se reprit la tête entre les mains.

Amy : C'est un commissariat, ici, tu sais ? Rien ne reste secret très longtemps.

Laura : Ça va ? T'as besoin d'en parler ?

Kévin : Laura, par pitiééééééé… Arrêteeeee !

Il se leva d'un bond et sorti du bureau, étouffant. Il se dirigea vers la cafète lorsqu'il senti un bras sur le sien et vit Laura lui barrer la route. Il soupira profondément afin de se calmer. Il les adorait tous, mais quand ils s'y mettaient…

Kévin : Ecoute Laura, ça va, d'accord ? En plus c'est de ma faute cette fois, donc…

Laura : Je sais oui. Mais je sais que tu l'aimes, alors si tu te comportes comme ça avec lui c'est que t'as une raison non ?

Kévin avança jusqu'à la salle de repos, but un grand verre d'eau avant de se poser dans la chaise vide devant Laura.

Kévin : Je le fais pas exprès je te jure, c'est juste que je suis crevé en ce moment, et quand j'arrive, j'ai pas le courage de faire quoique ce soit! Je comprends la réaction de Yann, mais j'y peux rien. Je te jure Laura, j'arrive et je m'endors direct'. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais…

Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son genou, et releva la tête pour la regarder.

Laura : Je vois bien que t'es pas bien depuis le début de la semaine, t'es agressif alors que c'est pas du tout ton genre, t'as l'air crevé. En plus t'as sacrément maigri !

Kévin se frotta les cheveux avant de lui répondre.

Kévin : Je dois avoir la grippe, rien de bien méchant ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Laura : Ben si justement, les amis sont faits pour ça ! Tu devrais aller voir le médecin, te reposer et…

Kévin : Avec tout le taf qu'on a en ce moment ? Je doute que Mercier me donne son aval, hein ! Et puis c'est juste la question de quelques jours ; ça ira mieux après.

Laura : Ouais, quand tu auras contaminé tout le commissariat ? Si c'est le cas, comme tu seras le premier à être rétabli, tu auras à faire le boulot de tout le monde, donc deux fois plus de temps au travail et deux fois moins avec ton mari !

Elle lui lança un petit sourire.

Kévin : Ouais, et toi depuis quand t'as retrouvé un appart ?

Laura : Depuis hier seulement, j'en pouvais plus d'être chez la mère de Christophe….

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit Kévin se lever avec un petit sourire.

Laura : Hé ! Attends un peu, toi, crois pas que tu vas en rester là !

Ils entendirent la voix de Duval raisonner dans les bureaux.

Duval : Maurier, t'es passée où ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Laura soupira franchement avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Kévin et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Laura : Ne crois pas que j'en ai terminé avec toi

Kévin : Oh te connaissant, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me bercer d'illusions !

Elle lui envoya un regard empli de malice avant d'aller rejoindre le Commandant.

Duval : Bon Maurier, tu vas avec Sidibé et Lecomte m'interroger la victime du car-jacking de ce matin, que tes collègues ont laissé gentiment en plein milieu de la rue, et vous passerez aussi voir la victime du cambriolage…

Maurier : Quoi ?

Elle se refreina d'aller voir Kévin lorsque Duval lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

Duval : … alors vous me rapporter leurs témoignages, hein ! Et pas de gaffe ! Et je veux coincer ces gars avant la fin de la semaine. Parce que niveau incompétences, là, je crois qu'on a fait le tour !

Laura regarda son Commandant en trépignant.

Duval : Ben alors, t'es encore là ? Autre chose à me dire ?

Maurier : Non, rien.

Elle voulut quitter le bureau pour aller voir Alex et Kévin avant que Duval ne la prenne à parti une fois de plus, voyant Amy et Christophe arriver.

Duval : Vous tombez bien vous deux ! Vous filez avec Maurier, elle vous expliquera.

Laura soupira à fond

Duval : Hé ! Maurier ! C'est pas SOS amitié ici, alors tu prends tes affaires et tu fais ton taf ! T'iras le voir après.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Devant le regard de celui-ci, elle tourna les talons.

Maurier : Bien Commandant !

Elle se rendit à l'ascenseur, suivit d'Amy et Christophe.

Amy : Ca va Laura ? T'as l'air stressé ?

Laura : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi, hein ? T'as déjà piqué mon mec, tu crois pas que ça suffi ? Tu sais quoi ? Me parle pas !

Devant le ton employé par Laura, Amy décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever ce qui venait d'être dit.

Christophe : Je pense que ce que veut dire Amy, c'est qu'être stressé peut engendrer un comportement violant, avec risque de débordements car statistiquement, 87% …

Laura se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

Laura : Tu sais quoi ? Rends-nous service. Arrête de penser !

Puis elle s'adossa à la paroi de l'ascenseur et laissa échapper un soupir rempli de frustration. Ça allait vraiment être une très longue journée.

De son côté, Yann était en planque avec ses hommes lorsqu'ils virent Marco, le dealeur qui les intéressait, arriver.

Antoine : C'est pas lui notre dealeur, là ? La gravure de mode ?

Yann suivit le regard d'Antoine et prit le talkie :

Yann : C'est bon les gars on fonce !

Avant qu'Antoine ait pu réagir, Yann sorti de la voiture et commença à courir après Marco, qui prit ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il vit une dizaine de flics arriver vers lui. Il s'engouffra dans une contre-allée, espérant pouvoir leur échapper, mais il vit trois flics à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Il se détourna sans ralentir, pour passer par l'issue de secours la plus proche de lui. Il entra dans la cage d'escaliers de l'immeuble et se mit à gravir les marches quatre à quatre, ne s'arrêtant qu'au milieu des étages, avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir. Avec un peu de chance, les flics mettraient du temps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au toit et il arriverait à les semer. C'était sans compter sur Yann, qu'il vit arriver, la rage au ventre.

Yann : Arrête-toi !

Il se remit à courir, mais pris de panique, et voyant les policiers arrivés par l'autre sortie, il enfonça la porte de l'appartement qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. Avant de se jeter dedans. Il passa alors devant deux grand-mères, éberluées, qui regardaient la télévision. Il ne prit pas le temps de leur jeter un coup d'œil, se précipita vers la fenêtre donnant accès à l'échelle de secours, puis commença à descendre de manière vertigineuse.

Les deux grands-mères regardèrent passer le premier homme, puis furent surprises par un autre, plus grand, joli garçon lui aussi, qui ne s'arrêta qu'une minute devant elles.

Yann : Police! Tout va bien ! Mais vous êtes charmantes, Mesdames !

Yann leur fit un clin d'œil puis continua sa course. Les deux grand-mères se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Lucette : Hum. Mignonne, la jeunesse…

Germaine : Je te l'avais bien dis Lucette, il faut sortir.

Le dealeur arriva en bas de l'échelle et se mit à courir dans la ruelle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais lorsqu'il tourna, il eut juste le temps de s'arrêter avant de se prendre un mur en pleine tête, bloquant l'issue. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains le saisir fermement par son blouson avant de le retourner et de le plaquer violemment dos au mur.

Yann : Ça te fait marrer de me faire courir ? Hein ?

Devant le sourire malheureux de Marco, Yann lui envoya une droite bien placée dans le visage, suivit par un cri du suspect avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre à terre, se tenant le nez, en sang, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il regarda alors Yann.

Yann : Quoi ? Fallait pas me faire courir !

C'est alors qu'Antoine et les autres arrivèrent en renfort.

Antoine : Ca va chef ?

Yann, reprenant sa respiration, hocha la tête. Il vit Antoine regarder le suspect à terre puis relever les yeux vers lui.

Antoine : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Yann : Faut croire qu'il est tombé ! Aller, embraquez-moi ça !

Deux hommes se chargèrent de menotter le dealeur et de le redresser.

Marco : Je vais porter plainte ! C'est un fou furieux ce mec, faut le faire enfermer !

Mais il se tut en voyant Yann se rapprocher devant lui.

Yann : T'as dit quoi là ? Tu vraiment voir ce que je peux faire quand je suis en colère ?

Antoine se précipita vers Yann et lui prit le bras.

Antoine : Viens, il n'en vaut pas le coup.

Devant la résistance de Yann, il lui tira le bras d'un coup sec, l'obligeant à s'éloigner, puis le regarda tandis que les hommes regagnaient les voitures.

Yann : Ça va, lâche-moi !

Antoine : Ecoute, je sais que t'as les nerfs, là, mais va falloir te calmer, parce que frapper un mec comme ça, sans raison, c'est pas vraiment…

Yann : Je l'ai pas frappé, il s'est étalé tout seul !

Antoine : Il tombe sur les fesses mais se pète le nez... Hum… Mais bien sûr !

Devant le regard de Yann, Antoine comprit qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. Il se contenta de secouer la tête avant de pousser Yann vers la voiture.

Alex et Kévin revinrent à la voiture. Ils avaient été voir Monsieur Bartolli, la première victime des cambriolages, mais leur interrogatoire n'avait abouti à rien, une fois de plus.

Kévin : Il est pas net ce type

Alex : Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Kévin : Je… j'en sais rien. Mais il nous cache un truc.

Alex : Le prend pas mal, hein ? Mais t'as vu le cocard qu'il a à l'œil ? Et la minerve ? Il a même du mal à se déplacer. Je pense qu'il est choqué là, c'est tout.

Kévin : Tu parles ouais !

Alex regarda Kévin mais devant le regard de celui-ci, il mit la voiture en route et s'engagea dans la circulation. Arrivés au bout de la rue, ils stoppèrent au feu rouge. C'est alors que Kévin regarda dans le rétroviseur et tourna brusquement la tête.

Kévin : Oh putain ! Je vais le tuer.

Alex : Hein ?

Il regarda dans la même direction que son collègue avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Monsieur Bartolli marchait précipitamment dans la direction opposée, sans difficulté, sans minerve et sans cocard. Mais voyant Kévin sortir de la voiture, il attrapa son blouson juste à temps pour qu'il se rassoit.

Alex : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kévin : Ce mec nous prend pour des cons depuis le début. Je te l'avais dit qu'il était pas net !

Alex : Et tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? Le rejoindre et lui péter les dents

Kévin : Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ouais ! Au moins il aura un vrai bleu cette fois.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de sortir de la voiture mais Alex le retint.

Alex : Kévin, Kévin ! Je sais que t'es stressé grave depuis ce matin, hein ? Mais si on décide, là, maintenant, que c'est moi le plus équilibré de nous deux, on va avoir un sérieux problème !

Kévin soupira, se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de se retourner vers Alex.

Alex : C'est bon ? Tes envies de meurtre sont passées ?

Kévin : Et on fait quoi alors ? On le laisse filer ?

Alex : On le suit, c'est tout.

Alex démarra la voiture et s'engouffra dans la première rue possible afin de rejoindre l'homme plus que louche qui s'était fichu d'eux. Ils le virent monter dans une berline et le suivirent pendant quelques temps avant de voir la voiture tourner au dernier moment vers un ancien entrepôt de logistique. Alex s'arrêta en retrait.

Kévin : Ah génial ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Alex : J'en sais rien moi !

Kévin : J'appelle Mercier !

Il sortit son portable mais Alex le lui enleva avec frénésie.

Alex : Ca va pas, non ?

Kévin : Mais quoi ?

Alex : Mais quoi ? Après le savon qu'elle nous a passé tout à l'heure ? J'ai pas envie de finir à récurer les chiottes si on foire ce coup, là ! Alors on va voir ce qu'ils font, et après on voit.

Kévin : On voit quoi ?

Alex : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Aller magne-toi.

Alex sorti de la voiture, suivi de Kévin, et ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée du terrain vague, où ils virent la voiture garée, mais personne à côté.

Alex : Il est certainement là-bas.

Il désigna l'entrepôt du menton avant de s'y diriger.

Kévin : Tu fais quoi là ?

Alex : J'ai pas les oreilles de Superman moi. Arrête de stresser va ! Aller viens

Kévin : C'est vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée !

Ils s'approchèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis s'accroupirent derrière la porte principale, qui était ouverte. Kévin jeta un coup d'œil discret mais n'eut pas le temps de discerner grand-chose puisqu'un homme s'avançait vers eux de l'intérieur.

Kévin retira sa tête et se colla le plus possible à la tôle, ce qu'imita Alex en entendant les bruits de pas. Mais l'homme s'arrêta juste à l'entrée, avant de se retourner vers ses interlocuteurs, puis refit quelques pas dans le sens inverse.

Kévin et Alex lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Homme 1 : J'aime pas ça ! Ca sent pas bon, les flics vont commencer à se poser des questions.

Homme2 : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On leur laisse la c…

C'est ce moment que choisi le portable d'Alex pour sonner. Ils entendirent alors les cris des hommes à l'intérieur.

Alex : Merde, merde, merde !

Homme : Putain les flics !

Tournant soudainement la tête, Alex et Kévin se regardèrent.

Alex : On fait quoi là ?

Devant la tête de Kévin, Alex resta figé.

Alex: Kévin ?

Kévin: On court !

Alex: Quoi?

Kévin se leva et lui saisit le bras.

Kévin : COURS !

Ils détalèrent le plus vite possible en voyant trois hommes sortirent armes aux poings. Des coups de feu retentirent, et ils essayèrent tant bien que mal d'éviter les balles, se dirigeant vers la voiture, n'ayant aucune autre couverture. Alex se jeta littéralement sur le siège conducteur avant de vider ses poches pour trouver la clef, balançant les portables, et essaya de l'introduire dans le contact, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que ça lui était difficile. Kévin entra côté passager au moment où un tir vint exploser le pare-brise. Ils se reculèrent tous les deux sous le choc, avant qu'Alex ne réessaye désespérément de mettre le contact.

Kévin : Grouille-toi putain !

Un autre tir les obligea à se baisser ; la balle siffla à leurs oreilles et termina sa course dans le pare-brise arrière.

Alex : Hé merde ! T'es marrant toi aussi !

Kévin sorti son arme et tira à son tour sur les hommes, sans grand résultat. Ils étaient à couvert derrière des voitures, eux non.

Kévin : Démarre bordel

Alex : Je fais ce que je peux, ok ?

Kévin : C'est pas toi le pro des vols de bagnole, d'habitude ?

Alex : Je me fais pas tirer dessus quand je fais ça, d'habitude !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alex arriva enfin à faire démarrer la voiture, et sans réfléchir se mit à foncer sur les trois types qui continuaient à leur tirer dessus. Il accéléra en passant à leur hauteur, mais ceux-ci s'écartèrent et continuèrent à les mitrailler. Kévin regarda derrière lui et ne vit plus qu'un seul homme au milieu de la route, tandis que les autres arrivaient en voiture et partaient dans la direction opposée à la leur. Il retourna la tête et s'appuya contre le siège.

Kévin : Putain, on a eu chaud

Alex : C'était terrible quand même, non ? Comme dans un film de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux dernières détonations se firent entendre et la voiture devint incontrôlable. Il essaya de maîtriser le véhicule qui se stoppa peu après, non sans avoir fait une embardée.

Kévin : C'était quoi ça ?

Alex souffla un grand coup quand la voiture s'immobilisa.

Alex : Il a dû toucher un pneu !

Puis il tourna la tête soudainement vers Kévin, qui le regarda avec questionnement, avant qu'une seule et même question ne franchisse leurs lèvres.

Alex/ Kévin : C'est quoi c't'odeur ?

Ils sortirent de la voiture en un seul et même mouvement et se mirent à courir, mais ils n'étaient pas assez loin quand la voiture explosa. Ils se firent projeter au sol.

Alex tenta de lever la tête mais sa vue se troubla, et la dernière chose qu'il pensa après avoir aperçu Kévin allongé inerte de l'autre côté de la rue, ne fut pas réconfortant.

Alex : Mercier va nous tuer !

Il perdit connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6: Mauvaise surprise

CHAPITRE 6 :

Alex senti l'air frais sur sa joue endolorie, entendit des bruits vagues et éloignés. Sa conscience reprit le dessus quand il se rappela ce qui s'était passé. Les coups de feu, la perte de contrôle de la voiture, l'odeur, le souffle de l'explosion, sa tête contre le bitume. Et visiblement le bitume avait gagné cette manche. Il ouvrit les yeux en toussant, puis se redressa avec du mal dans une position semi assise en se tenant les côtes, se positionnant face à la voiture qui était toujours en feu. Il ne devait pas être resté inconscient très longtemps. Il toussa de nouveau, la fumée dense de la voiture lui irritant la gorge. Il entendit tousser de l'autre côté de la route, et réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kévin émerger doucement.

Alex : KEVINNN ?

Il se força à se relever, bien que son corps lui fasse sentir son mécontentement. Toujours la main sur les côtes, il se dirigea au plus vite vers son collègue qui relevait la tête ; avant de s'accroupir auprès de lui et de lui poser une main dans le dos.

Alex : Hé, ça va mon pote ?

Kévin toussa avant de se tourner sur le côté et de regarder la voiture en flammes. Il secoua la tête.

Alex : Quoi ?

Kévin : On est mal barré !

Alex : Tu veux dire qu'on est mort, oui ! Elle va nous faire la peau, la Mercier !

Kévin se redressa un peu plus.

Kévin : Passe-moi mon portable

Alex : Hein ?

Kévin : Faut appeler les pompiers là ! Et prévenir Mercier. Tu peux le faire si tu veux

Alex écarquilla les yeux.

Alex : Je t'aime bien mon pote, mais pas à ce point-là. Je tiens à la vie, moi.

Kévin se mit à rire doucement.

Kévin : Alex !

Alex : Quoi ?

Kévin : Mon portable !

Alex commença à tâter ses poches avant de se souvenir qu'il avait jeté son téléphone et celui de Kévin dans la voiture pour trouver la clef.

Alex : Merde. Ils sont restés dedans.

Devant l'incompréhension de Kévin, il fit un signe du menton vers la voiture.

Kévin : Ah ! Génial ! Vraiment génial !

Alex aida Kévin à se mettre debout puis le regarda.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Alex : T'as une tronche d'enfer.

Kévin avait pleins d'écorchures sur le front et les joues et un bleu commençait à se former au niveau de son œil gauche. Mais Alex n'était pas mieux, recouvert lui aussi d'une substance noirâtre, il avait des ecchymoses un peu partout.

Kévin : On fait vraiment la paire.

Ils commencèrent à partir lentement, passant devant la voiture toujours en train de se consumer.

Alex : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Kévin : On trouve un téléphone, on prévient les pompiers.

Alex : Et pour Mercier ?

Kévin : Je préfère me faire engueuler qu'une fois, pas toi ?

Alex : On va se faire tèje !

Kévin : Hum… Y'a de grandes chances, oui !

S'éloignant encore un peu des débris, Alex s'arrêta avant de se diriger sur la droite.

Kévin : Tu fais quoi ?

Alex : Attends, attends !

Il revint avec un objet entre les mains, sous le regard dubitatif de Kévin.

Kévin : Tu veux aggraver notre cas où t'es vraiment suicidaire ?

Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre le chemin qui les conduiraient à l'échafaud.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils essayèrent de se faire le petit possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mercier, qui les attendait de pieds fermes, et ils se sentirent comme deux gamins pris en flagrant délit devant les regards curieux et moqueurs de toute la DPJ, qui avait sans aucun doute été prévenue du carnage. Planquant un peu plus l'objet sous veste, Alex se tassa à son maximum tandis que Kévin devint rouge cramoisi.

Mercier : Vous deux ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

Ils se décidèrent à sortir de l'ascenseur, mais Franchard se posta devant eux en hurlant.

Franchard : Je sais pas ce que vous avez dans le cul, tous les deux, mais va vraiment falloir arrêtez vos conneries … Vous avez vu vos tronches ?

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. Les vêtements déchirés par endroit, des têtes à faire peur, mais pas autant que ce qui les attendait. Franchard tourna les talons et ils soufflèrent un bon coup, s'avançant d'un pas lent vers le bureau de la Commissaire. Kévin toqua à regret, Alex derrière lui. Il se demanda si son envie de vomir, qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt, n'était pas renforcée par ce qui allait suivre.

La voix colérique de Mercier se fit entendre, mais c'est au moment où ils franchirent la porte et qu'ils virent ses yeux, qu'ils regrettèrent de ne pas être restés dans la voiture avant que celle-ci n'explose. Ils avancèrent prudemment et se figèrent à une bonne distance de sécurité du bureau. Mercier les regardait, assise à son bureau, les yeux pétillants. Mais de quoi, ils ne savaient pas trop.

Elle prit la parole d'une voix grave qui leur donna l'envie immédiate de se faire aspirer par le sol. Malheureusement, les tremblements de terre ne s'effectuaient pas à la demande, ce qu'ils regrettaient amèrement à cet instant. Mercier se leva et d'un pas lent et se mit devant eux.

Mercier : Si je récapitule, en une DEMI-JOURNEE, vous avez laissé quelqu'un se faire agresser, quelqu'un à qui, par la même occasion, vous n'apportez aucun secours et dont vous ne prenez pas la déposition. Vous avez enquêté derrière mon dos sur une VICTIME…

Alex : C'est pas une victime…

Devant le regard noir de Mercier, Alex baissa de nouveau la tête.

Mercier :… une VICTIME que vous avez suivie délibérément, sans m'en avertir. Vous avez créé une fusillade qui aurait pu couter la vie à un civil…

Alex : Hé c'est même pas nous qui avons commencé sur ce coup là !

De nouveau, il baissa la tête lorsque Mercier se planta devant lui.

Mercier : … et vous avez laissé une voiture de fonction brûler, sans même prévenir vos collègues…

Alex : On a appelé les pompiers quand même…

Mercier : MOREN O !

Alex : Je… J'me tais !

Mercier : Ce sont les collègues de la 15eme division qui nous ont prévenu après avoir identifié ce qu'il restait de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Et vous n'avez même pas passé un coup de fil ici !

Kévin se décida à lever la tête et à intervenir.

Kévin : Les portables étaient dans la voiture…

Il baissa les yeux de nouveau en voyant la Commissaire qui commençait à bouillir. Cette dernière se prit la tête dans les mains avant de retourner s'asseoir et de poser les coudes sur son bureau en secouant la tête.

Mercier : Vous êtes deux imbéciles irresponsables ! Mais qui vous a dit OUI le jour de votre concours, pour rentrer dans la Police, hein ? Il aurait mieux fait de s'étouffer avec sa langue celui-là ! Vous êtes des flics, pas des clowns ! Ça implique des responsabilités, non seulement vis-à-vis de vos collègues mais aussi au niveau des civils. Vous n'êtes plus à l'école, là. Si vous faites des bourdes, on ne peut pas les rattraper ! Vous avez eu de la chance que personne, y compris vous, ne soit blessé. Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous auriez pu y laisser votre peau ? REGARDEZ-MOI QUAND JE VOUS PARLE !

Ils relevèrent la tête à l'unisson.

Mercier : Vous savez ce que je devrais faire là, toute de suite ? Vous virer sur le champ.

Elle souffla un grand coup avant de reprendre une voix calme.

Mercier : Vous allez me faire un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé, et vous allez rentrer chez vous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir pendant une semaine.

Alex/ Kévin : Quoi ?

Mercier : Vous m'avez bien entendu ! J'ai besoin d'air, là ! J'ai assez vu vos têtes comme ça.

Kévin : On est suspendu ?

Mercier : Je m'arrangerai pour vous mettre en arrêt maladie. Et vu vos têtes, ça ne fera pas de mal ! Aller, filez !

Alex : Mais Mada…

Mercier : J'ai dit STOP Moreno ! Ça suffit ! Avec vos conneries, là, si on n'a pas tout perdu, on aura de la chance !

Alex s'avança lentement vers le bureau puis y déposa l'objet qui était resté camouflé sous sa veste.

Alex : On n'a pas tout perdu, on vous a ramené ça.

Regardant la plaque d'immatriculation à moitié carbonisé qu'Alex avait mise sur son bureau, Mercier secoua la tête avant qu'Alex n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, et secoua la main frénétiquement.

Mercier : Vous voulez que j'en fasse quoi, Moreno ? Que je l'encadre ? C'est moi qui vais finir par vous encadrer si vous ne foutez pas le camp tout de suite ! Aller. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis !

Les deux lieutenants se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie, et prirent une profonde inspiration une fois la porte fermée.

Alex : Ca s'est plutôt bien passé !

Kévin : Alex !

Alex : Wesh ! ?

Kévin : Sérieux, pour une fois dans ta vie, s'il te plaît, ferme-la !

Alex tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le bureau, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir aux curieux dont la tête dépassait un peu trop des embrasures, tandis que Kévin alla, une fois de plus, s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Antoine frappa à la porte, mais n'entendant aucune réponse, il se permit d'entrer. Il referma la porte avant de poser son regard sur Yann. Le Capitaine n'avait pas l'air plus détendu que tout à l'heure, le reste de l'après-midi s'annonçait donc difficile. Il s'assit et attendit, mais sans réaction de son supérieur, il soupira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

Antoine : Yann, je sais que t'es pas dans ton assiette et les gars et moi n'aimons pas te voir comme ça. Je sais que t'es du genre fonceur habituellement, mais ça ne te ressemble pas pour autant de coller une droite à un suspect, surtout quand il est désarmé.

Il soupira un grand coup.

Antoine : Yann…

Yann : Quoi ? C'est bon, je ne l'ai pas envoyé à l'hosto entre quatre planches à ce que je sache.

Antoine : A ce rythme-là, c'est pourtant bien ce qui va finir par arriver! Yann, il faut te ressaisir. C'est toujours toi qui nous dis de laisser nos problèmes personnels aux vestiaires. Que si on ne fait pas la part des choses, ça pourrait affecter notre boulot ! Et c'est pourtant ce qui t'arrives !

Yann : Tu veux que je te dise quoi, hein ? Que j'ai une journée de merde ? Et alors, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Antoine : Tout le monde ne défonce pas un mec juste pour passer ses nerfs !

Yann : T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de me fliquer ?

Antoine se leva d'un bond avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Antoine : Tu veux que je te dise…

Yann : NON !

Antoine : Très bien ! Adopte cette attitude de gamin égocentrique si ça te chante, mais t'es pas tout seul. T'as des mecs sous ta responsabilité. Si tu te plantes, c'est l'équipe que t'emmène avec toi. Alors t'en as peut-être rien à foutre, mais je tiens à mon job, moi. Et si t'étais un peu moins con, t'irais voir Kévin et tu lui parlerais au lieu de te morfondre dans ton coin. Putain, ravale ta fierté cinq minutes, ça va pas te tuer nom de Dieu !

Yann : Hé ! C'est lui qui fou la merde et c'est moi que t'engueules ?

Antoine : Ouais, parce qu'entre un p'tit basque et le connard orgueilleux que t'es aujourd'hui, je choisis le p'tit basque. Je t'aime beaucoup, Yann, tu le sais. Mais là, tu m'emmerdes !

Sans plus de parole, Antoine parti en claquant la porte, laissant un Yann muet, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Antoine, son second, un ami aussi, toujours calme, à essayer de relativiser, de toujours trouver le bon côté des choses, un mec si posé qu'il ne réagissait même pas aux pires injures, qui ne s'énervait jamais, une espèce de baba-cool à la zen attitude parfois énervante, ce mec-là, cet Antoine, venait de le traiter d'emmerdeur. Parmi d'autres mots d'un langage tout aussi insultant !

Yann laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond. Il avait sans doute dépassé les bornes. Très certainement, même, à la vue des propos d'Antoine. Mais cette situation le rendait dingue. Une semaine que son mari s'était transformé en zombie, ne lui adressant que quelques mots, toujours en train de dormir lorsque Yann rentrait du travail, ou trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit pendant ses brefs moments d'éveil. Oui, Kévin avait l'air fatigué, amaigri, surmené, mais était-ce vraiment LA raison ? De nouveau, Yann ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'éventualité d'un amant caché. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il regarda son portable pour la 7eme fois en moins de 45 minutes, mais aucun appel, aucun message, rien. Kévin l'évitait-il ?

Yann souffla un bon coup et essaya une nouvelle fois de se détendre. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kévin ce soir, sans faute, quitte à lui mettre une paire de claque si celui-ci s'endormait. Il fallait que les choses soient mises au clair. Et il fallait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès d'Antoine.

Kévin entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yann depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait fait son rapport tant bien que mal et était parti peu après Alex.

Yann ! Il n'avait même pas été le voir pour s'excuser. Il était un mari pitoyable en ce moment. Ses propos du matin avaient été durs. Il ne s'était pas compris lui-même, mais la fatigue et son mal-être du moment étaient si denses qu'il n'arrivait plus à exprimer de pensées cohérentes. Il avait tenu à son mari des propos qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et s'en voulait. D'un autre côté, sa journée avait été tellement mouvementée, si l'on pouvait parler de journée puisqu'il n'était que 16h, qu'il n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce que la pensée de lui envoyer un message pour s'excuser. Il s'avachit dans le canapé en soupirant avant de se relever pour aller remplir un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

Il était à bout, son corps le faisant souffrir des chocs qu'il avait reçus lors de l'explosion de la voiture. Et sa soif qui ne passait toujours pas. Il ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête tournée, avant de poser son regard sur une photo de Yann trônant sur le bar. Le voir ainsi, souriant, décontracté, lui fit un pincement au cœur en se remémorant la dispute du matin même. Il hésita un moment. N'ayant plus de portable, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler, et leur téléphone avait rendu l'âme quelques jours plutôt. Devait-il repasser au commissariat ? Mauvaise idée. Si Mercier l'apercevait, il ne donnait pas cher de son boulot. Elle avait été clémente, mais il doutait que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois.

Après tout, il était officiellement en arrêt maladie pour une semaine. Une semaine qu'il mettrait à profit pour s'occuper de son mari et se faire pardonner. Et il comptait bien commencer dès ce soir. Il se décida à préparer un dîner aux bougies pour l'homme qu'il avait blessé et qui représentait sa vie. Il ouvrit le meuble de salon, et en sorti des bougies à ne savoir qu'en faire. Une ambiance intime, un bon bain, un dîner romantique, un massage et puis…

Il sourit à sa pensée. Oh oui ! Il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Il monta à l'étage afin d'y déposer des bougies dans la salle de bain et dans leur chambre, puis redescendit en posant une bougie sur chacune des marches. Yann n'était pas fleur bleue pour deux sous, et il avait été d'autant plus surprit de sa réaction la première fois qu'il avait fait une soirée semblable. Son mari n'avait pu dire un mot, ses paroles bloquées par l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie alors. Il avait enlacé Kévin de toutes ses forces et l'avait embrassé avec fougue, tendresse et passion. Inutile de préciser que le diner avait été oublié au profit d'activités plus… physiques. Et qui n'étaient en aucun cas en rapport à une fourchette portée à la bouche.

Il commença ensuite à dresser la table, avant de s'attaquer au dîner. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il courut vers l'évier avant de vomir une nouvelle fois. Il transpirait mais avait froid en même temps. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient… et cette impression de flou gigantesque autour de lui…

Il entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts et de se rafraîchir, avant d'aller s'étendre sur le canapé. Il ne se sentait pas bien et une petite sieste de 20 minutes ne lui ferait pas de mal s'il voulait exécuter sa soirée selon son idée. Yann n'arrivant que vers 19h30, il avait largement le temps. Il ferma les yeux…

Yann arriva devant leur appartement et se refreina de taper la porte de toute ses forces. Ça avait été une journée épouvantable. Depuis sa dispute avec Kévin, il avait eu beau essayé de se relaxer, il sentait toujours au fond de lui cette colère qu'il traînait depuis leur dispute. Il avait malmené ses gars toute la journée, avait failli retourner Paris pour retrouver un journaliste et lui montrer de manière physique ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes de travail. Puis il avait passé ses nerfs sur cette foutue cassette, avant de s'en prendre à un dealeur et de lui casser le nez. Mais ce seul coup de poing n'avait pas réussi à le calmer. Pour preuve, il s'en était pris à Antoine, alors que celui-ci essayait simplement de l'aider. Et il n'avait même pas pu s'excuser, ce dernier étant déjà parti lorsque Yann s'était décidé à rentrer.

Et Kévin qui n'était même pas venu le voir, ne lui avait même pas envoyé un message. Son mari n'avait absolument rien fait pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Et il avait du mal à admettre que son Kévin, pourtant si gentil et plein d'attentions d'habitude, n'ait pas tenté quelque chose. S'en fichait-il à ce point ? Il avait été mis au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, mais devant l'assurance de la Commissaire sur l'état de son compagnon, il s'était remis au travail. Il ne s'était pas senti prêt à aller l'affronter. Il était tout de même parti une heure plutôt que d'habitude, désireux malgré tout d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait tenté de le joindre sur son téléphone, mais aucune tonalité ne s'était fait entendre. Il s'était remis au travail, mais à 18h00, il avait décidé de rentrer rejoindre son mari.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, récitant à toute vitesse son nouveau mantra qu'il essayait d'adopter depuis quelques minutes: Garder son calme, garder son calme, garder son calme.

S'énerver ne servirait à rien.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par la table dressée avec goût, avant de se poser sur les diverses bougies éteintes et éparpillées sur la table et dans la cuisine. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Yann. Son mari avait donc décidé de s'excuser en personne autour d'une soirée romantique. Ils ne le faisaient que très rarement, mais ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Il se souvint de la première fois ou Kévin lui avait réservé cet accueil. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il avait fait face à un Kévin gêné et rempli de doutes. Mais l'émotion l'avait emporté lorsqu'il avait vu ce que son amant avait préparé, et il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, avant que le désir ne les emporte dans leur chambre. Certes, le dîner n'avait pas été consommé, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort avait été partagé. Il posa les yeux sur les victuailles étalées sur le plan de travail et leva un sourcil curieux. Kévin ne devait pas être à l'heure dans son timing. Il se dirigea vers le salon, mais ses yeux furent une nouvelle fois happés par les bougies disposées dans l'escalier. Son homme avait dû se donner bien du mal et faire les choses en grand, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais en parlant de lui, où était-il donc ?

Aucun son provenant de la douche. Aucun bruit nulle part. A y réfléchir, c'était beaucoup trop silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regagner le salon et déposa sa veste sur une chaise. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un nouveau sourire lorsqu'il vit son petit ange endormi sur le canapé. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant cette semaine !

Il alla s'accroupir à côté de lui avant de lui caresser le dos et lui déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Il écarta son visage pour regarder l'état du profil qui se présentait à lui. Des égratignures sur toute la joue droite, un bleu près du menton. Il avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Devant l'immobilité de Kévin, il entreprit de déposer un nouveau baiser sur son bras. Malgré les épaisseurs qui le recouvraient, Yann savait son mari sensible à son contact, et ne serait-ce qu'un frôlement le faisait émerger. Enfin… d'habitude.

Il lui tapota l'épaule dans le but de le réveiller le plus doucement possible.

Yann : Kévin… Kévin je suis rentré…

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, toujours dos à lui. Yann senti son agacement remonter une fois de plus. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il avait eu l'impression de vivre aux côtés d'un fantôme toute la semaine, mais il avait repris espoir en voyant les préparatifs commencés. Et il se sentait à bout. Vive le mariage.

Il se décida à secouer Kévin énergiquement.

Yann : Aller debout ! Je suis là ! Faut qu'on parle !

Aucun mouvement. Il se sentit bouillonner.

Yann : KEVIN ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU NE DORS PAS ! ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT ET COMPORTE TOI COMME UN ADULTE, BORDEL !

Il fit basculer Kévin sur le dos et lui saisit une main. Ce qu'il vit et ce qu'il sentit le fit tourner pâle et son cœur manqua un battement. Malgré son œil violacé et ses multiples contusions, Kévin était blanc. Il était raide. Aucune respiration. Les yeux mis clos, révulsés. Les lèvres bleues! Et il était froid… Si froid !

Yann, resserrant son étreinte sur la main de Kévin, réalisa alors que son mari ne dormait pas. Il était… mort.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7: Frayeur

CHAPITRE 7 :

Yann resta paralysé une seconde avant que son instinct de flic ne reprenne le dessus. Ne pas paniquer. Respirer à fond. Vérifier les signes vitaux. Son mari ne pouvait pas… Il n'était pas…

Il secoua la tête avec force. Il dirigea une main plus que tremblante vers le cou de Kévin, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir apaiser son tremblement. Il prit sa main et la posa contre son torse pour tenter d'atténuer la panique et les soubresauts de son corps. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

RESAISIS-TOI ! Sa petite voix le fit presque sursauter. Il reprit une profonde inspiration qu'il mit quelques secondes avant d'évacuer, puis avança de nouveau sa main vers le cou de son mari. Il laissa alors tomber la tête et la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge s'intensifia lorsqu'il le senti. Il était là, comme un murmure sous ses doigts, mais il le sentait.

Un pouls ! Pas bien fort, certes, mais présent. Son Kévin était vivant. Il posa alors la tête contre le torse de son mari et ferma les yeux pour s'isoler du monde et se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur. Il sentit alors sa tête se soulever légèrement et se redressa aussitôt. Enivré par la panique intense qui s'était soudainement emparée de lui, il n'avait pas vu son mari respirer, et pourtant, malgré un pouls assez faible et une respiration lente et profonde, il était vivant.

VIVANT ! Ce mot raisonna dans ses oreilles, dans son cœur, dans tout son être comme une victoire. Il se redressa d'un bon avant de mettre en pratique les gestes de premiers secours qui lui revinrent en flèche, et positionna Kévin sur le côté avant de se jeter sur son portable et d'appeler le SAMU. Tout en commençant à expliquer la situation à son interlocuteur, il mit sa veste sur le corps gelé de son amant dans l'espoir de le réchauffer un peu.

Il lâcha son téléphone lorsqu'il eut confirmation que les secours arrivaient, puis se glissa le plus doucement possible derrière Kévin avant de le serrer contre lui, mettant un bras sur le torse de son mari, espérant lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Mais sa gorge se noua plus sévèrement lorsque son compagnon ne montra aucun nouveau signe de conscience.

Il colla son front contre l'arrière de la tête de Kévin, puis enfouie son nez dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer d'autant plus de l'odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui le rendait dingue, tout en lui caressant le thorax d'une main fébrile. Puis il resserra son étreinte comme pour se rapprocher encore un peu de son homme, comme pour le raccrocher à la vie, le retenir à ses côtés. Pouvoir profiter de chaque jour, de chaque minute avec l'homme qui avait fait basculer sa vie, le serrer dans ses bras et le sentir réagir, l'embrasser et sentir sa langue contre la sienne, cet amour partagé, ce bonheur qui était, et qu'il avait peur de ne pas retrouver.

Lui parler… C'est ce qu'avait dit le médecin…

Yann : Kévin… Je suis là… Ca va aller… On va te remettre sur pieds… Je… Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi, alors ne me lâche pas…. Je te l'interdis….

Sa gorge se resserra une fois de plus, et il reprit son souffle une nouvelle fois, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par sa peur qui montait de plus en plus, et de plus en plus vite. Il essaya de se remémorer les instructions qu'on lui avait apprises à l'école de Police sur le comportement à avoir face à la panique.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant désespérément de ralentir les battements de son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre jusque dans ses oreilles à lui en faire mal. Il détendit son corps, se délassa, s'apaisa.

Yann : Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez… Mais je tiens à toi Kévin… Alors tu t'accroches ! Je t'…

Il entendit alors des coups à la porte. Les coups libérateurs de sa panique. Il se leva doucement, mais une fois sur ses jambes il se jeta sur la porte. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite furent floues.

Tout s'emmêla dans sa tête. Les brancardiers, les questions auxquelles il fût incapable de répondre, la civière, l'ambulance, les sirènes, et puis son attente.

Plus d'une heure qu'il était là, regardant passer les médecins, les infirmiers ; vaquant de la machine à café à une chaise, d'une chaise à la machine à café.

Et plus d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son mari. Personne n'était encore venu le voir. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il retourna pour la troisième fois à l'accueil dans l'espoir que cette fois-ci, peut-être, du nouveau avait émergé. Mais avant que la question n'ait pu franchir ses lèvres, la secrétaire le devança.

Secrétaire : Ecoutez Monsieur Berthier, je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour votre mari, c'est normal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour martyriser ce pauvre sol. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond. Dès qu'il y a des nouvelles, je vous le fais savoir. En attendant arrêter de me harceler, ça ne sert à rien.

Yann lança le regard le plus noir dont il se savait capable, mais visiblement cette jeune femme devait avoir l'habitude d'être confrontée à ce genre d'attitude. Elle ne baissa pas la tête, bien au contraire. Elle le fixa de telle manière que Yann ne put que relâcher ses épaules avant de retourner, une énième fois, dans la salle d'attente. Il se prit la tête entre les mains quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, qui le fit se redresser d'un bon. Mais ce n'était que la secrétaire, qui lui parla d'une voix adoucie.

Secrétaire : Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile. Vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ? J'ai votre numéro, je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

Mais Yann refusa catégoriquement l'idée de laisser Kévin ici, seul. Et le fit savoir par un signe négativement rageur de la tête. La jeune femme s'accroupit devant lui en lui souriant.

Secrétaire : Je m'en doutais, mais ça valait quand même le coup de demander ! Vous ne devriez pas rester seul. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un que vous puissiez appeler ?

Yann la regarda avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait encore prévenu personne de ce qui s'était passé. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son portable chez lui. Etant parti précipitamment à la suite des secours, il avait pris sa veste, mais le reste…

Avant qu'une autre pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit, il entendit son nom être appelé. Il se leva d'un geste, avant de voir un médecin, la cinquantaine bien tassée, une tête un peu bourrue et fatiguée, se diriger vers lui.

Son cœur reprit sa dance et sa tête se mit à tambouriner au rythme de ses battements. Sa gorge se resserra un peu plus aux premiers mots du médecin :

Médecin : Je suis désolé, mais…

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent, que sa panique et ses émotions remontent en lui si vite qu'il eut mal, et qu'un immense trou noir l'aspire.


	8. Chapter 8 : Et le monde s'écroule

CHAPITRE 8

Mais qui avait ouvert les volets ? Ce fut la première pensée de Yann en ouvrant les yeux avant de les refermer aussi sec. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et puis cette lumière…

C'est alors que les dernières heures lui revinrent en flashes successifs. Kévin allongé, ne répondant pas à sa présence, sa frayeur de l'avoir cru mort, le SAMU, l'hôpital, l'attente, le médecin, et puis plus rien…

Il se releva d'un bon et faillit tomber du brancard sur lequel il était installé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là? Son mouvement se répercuta à sa tête, et il posa une main sur son front pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Il sentit alors quelque chose sous ses doigts. Un pansement.

Un médecin, LE médecin qu'il se souvenait avoir vaguement rencontré, entra dans la pièce et ne put retenir un petit sourire devant son air dubitatif.

Dr Anjak: Comment ça va, Monsieur Berthier ?

Yann : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Où est Kévin ?

Les questions se succédaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'est alors qu'il arrêta de parler, se remémorant les derniers mots du médecin. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau, mais avant que ses émotions ne prennent le dessus, la voix du docteur le fit revenir à la réalité.

Dr Anjak : Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ami va bien…

Yann : Mais j'ai cru…

Dr Anjak : Je sais oui, à la vue de votre réaction. Et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous donner cette impression. Je suis le Docteur Anjak, et vous, mon bon Monsieur, avez fait un malaise. Rien de bien grave, mais le stress et les émotions ne font pas bon ménage. Vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant. Votre réaction a été si soudaine que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous rattraper, ce qui vous a valu cinq points de suture et un joli pansement.

Tout s'expliquait. Enfin tout… ou presque.

Yann : Et Kévin ?

Dr Anjak : Si vous vous sentez apte à vous lever, je vais vous emmener le voir. Il a repris connaissance il y a peu de temps.

Le soulagement que ressentit Yann à ces paroles le submergea et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se lever. Il suivit le médecin au travers d'un dédale de couloirs sans fin. Jusqu'à une porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Mais devant le doute qu'il ressentit à cet instant, le Docteur Anjak se retourna vers lui en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entraperçu Kévin, allongé, pâle et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Dr Anjak : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien !

Yann : Vous trouvez qu'il va bien, vous ?

Le médecin, visiblement serein, entra dans la chambre. Yann hésita quelques secondes puis s'avança à son tour pour aller s'installer à côté du lit de son mari. Il lui serra alors une main, avant de poser son regard sur le visage écorché de son compagnon. Les yeux fermés et cernés, mais les lèvres rosées. Il se retourna vivement vers le médecin.

Yann : Mais qu'est-ce que… Enfin j'ai cru qu'il était… Ses lèvres…

Dr Anjak : C'est tout à fait normal. Votre mari a été diagnostiqué DID. Diabétique Insulino-Dépendant. Il se trouve que le corps humain est une machine merveilleuse mais qui a de temps en temps des défaillances. Et le pancréas de votre ami en a fait les frais.

Continuant à écouter les explications du médecin, Yann ferma les yeux afin de se calmer. Sa tension, qui avait dû monter de façon vertigineuse lorsqu'il avait vu Kévin inerte, venait de redescendre subitement ; et les informations qu'il recevait l'abasourdissaient. Il avait eu si peur… Il se sentit vide tout à coup, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé subitement. Il sentit sa tête tourner.

Dr Anjak : Monsieur Berthier, ça va ?

Yann releva la tête et le regarda.

Yann : Oui. C'est juste. J'ai cru… Enfin je pensais que ça aurait été plus grave, vu son état…

Dr Anjak : L'Hyperglycémie non traitée entraine une polyurie et une polydipsie importantes, une perte de poids, une hypothermie… Le corps se refroidit vite, et d'après les analyses que nous avons effectuées, votre mari est resté inconscient plus de deux heures, d'où la couleur de ses lèvres lorsque vous l'avez trouvé.

C'est alors que Yann sentit la main de Kévin remuer dans la sienne et tourna son regard vers son mari pour voir deux grands yeux bleus se fixer sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser avant de coller son front à celui de son compagnon.

Yann : Espèce de petit con !

Le regard de Kévin changea dans l'interrogation.

Kévin : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu …

Yann : Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Ne me refais jamais ça ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends ?

Il sentit l'autre main de Kévin passer sur ses épaules et l'amener à lui avant de le serrer dans une étreinte tendre.

Kévin : Désolé.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de Yann avant de le relâcher et de tourna son regard vers le médecin.

Kévin : Je sors quand ?

Le docteur se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Dr Anjak : Pas tout de suite, mon petit. Pas tout de suite.

Kévin : Mais quand alors ?

Yann : Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le gamin, oui ?

Kévin lui décrocha un regard noir qui ne put que le faire sourire.

Dr Anjak : Il va falloir apprendre à traiter votre diabète, à prendre soin de vous, à écouter votre corps. C'est toute une éducation, et toute une procédure à mettre en œuvre. En fonction de l'état de vos analyses et des résultats glycémiques, on s'adaptera. Je repasserais plus tard pour vous expliquer plus en détail votre état. C'est moi qui vous suivrais. En attendant, reposez-vous.

Le diabétologue parti, Yann s'assit sur le lit et enserra Kévin de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté avant que Kévin ne prenne la parole.

Kévin : C'est quoi ça ?

Tout en posant la question, il effleura du bout des doigts le pansement de Yann.

Yann : Oh ! Rien. J'ai cru bon d'affronter le sol, mais je crois qu'il a remporté la partie sur ce coup !

Et sans plus d'autres mots, Yann déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme avant de s'allonger du mieux qu'il put ; et de laisser Kévin se coller contre son torse. Il le sentit s'affaisser un peu plus contre lui, et à sa respiration, il sut que son mari s'était endormi.

Yann : Dors mon petit ange… Je veille sur toi

Et emporté par ses paroles, Yann succomba aussi au sommeil, évacuant ses doutes, ses questions, ses tensions.

Cinq jours que Kévin était à l'hôpital. Que Yann venait le voir régulièrement pendant ses poses déjeuner et à la sortie de son travail, passant la nuit avec lui. Et même si sa présence rassurait Kévin, le comportement de Yann l'inquiétait un peu. Chaque fois le même rituel : Il arrivait, déposait sa veste puis l'embrassait, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Mais peu de mots étaient échangés. Depuis son malaise, son mari n'avait pas fait la moindre réflexion, n'avait eu aucune réaction, et cela commençait sérieusement à le faire paniquer. Car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yann. Il n'avait pas d'autres visites, ayant fait jurer à son mari de ne prévenir personne pour le moment, préférant le faire lui-même à sa sortie. Ce qui, naturellement, n'avait pas plu à Yann, mais c'était son histoire ; à lui de la raconter.

Le médecin passait aussi plusieurs fois par jour. Il lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses concernant les hyperglycémies et les hypoglycémies, les signes annonciateurs de tout malaise, les protocoles d'injection, le risque accrut d'infections, ce qui expliquait les soins réguliers qu'il recevait pour ses écorchures reçues lors de l'explosion.

Il lui avait aussi parlé son « coma », qui s'était être avéré moins dangereux que ce qu'il redoutait au départ, que l'acidocétose dont il avait été victime n'avait touché aucun de ses organes, que son état s'était dégradé à cause d'une simple bronchite qu'il avait eu quelques semaines auparavant, ce qui avait accéléré les symptômes.

A la vue de ses résultats mais aussi de son application à gérer sa nouvelle « vie » comme il s'évertuait à l'appeler, le diabétologue lui avait annoncé que si rien n'évoluait dans le mauvais sens, il pourrait sûrement sortir d'ici une huitaine de jour, sous serment de se rendre, durant les 6 premiers mois, à une consultation hebdomadaire, et de faire des analyses régulièrement. Il était excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son mari, de retrouver leur vie !

Cependant, une question le tiraillait depuis le départ, mais il n'avait jamais osé la poser. Car il avait peur de la réponse. Même si son esprit le torturait, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter la vérité.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et son regard se posa sur le Dr Anjak qui venait aux nouvelles.

Dr Anjak : Comment ça va, aujourd'hui, Kévin ?

Kévin : Bien, bien, merci Docteur.

Dr Anjak : Je vois, d'après le dossier, que vous avez fait une hypoglycémie cette nuit ?

Kévin : Oui, je ne me suis pas senti bien, j'ai directement prévenu l'infirmière.

Dr Anjak : Très bien ça ! Il faut être à l'écoute de son corps, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est important. Vous saviez que vous étiez en hypo ?

Kévin : C'était la première fois, mais je suppose oui. Les symptômes n'étaient pas les mêmes… Je me suis senti … faible

Devant son arrêt, le médecin s'avança vers lui avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

Dr Anjak : Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, Kévin. Votre corps ressent des choses, il réagit. En aucun cas vous ne devez vous sentir coupable de quoique ce soit. Les ressentiments sont là pour vous aider à gérer votre maladie au mieux, et c'est grâce à eux que vous pourrez vous prémunir contre des choses plus… graves. Vous comprenez ?

Kévin hocha la tête avant de tourner la tête, le regard fuyant.

Dr Anjak : Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes et je repasse, le temps que vous mettiez vos idées au clair.

Le diabétologue s'éloigna mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de Kévin le fit se tourner.

Kévin : Docteur ?

Dr Anjak : Oui ?

Kévin : Je… J'avais…

Devant le trouble de son patient, le Dr Anjak revint sur ses pas pour se placer à côté du lit.

Dr Anjak : Vous pouvez me parler sans craintes, Kévin, vous le savez.

Kévin : C'est juste… Mon travail… Je veux dire…. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir continuer à bosser normalement ?

Dr Anjak : Vous êtes dans la Police, c'est ça ?

Kévin : Oui.

Dr Anjak : Quelles sont vos fonctions exactement ?

Kévin : Je suis Lieutenant

Il vit alors le visage du médecin se fermer, et son cœur commença à tambouriner.

Dr Anjak : Vous êtes sur le terrain je suppose !

Kévin ne put que hocher la tête, sa voix emprisonnée par sa gorge nouée.

Dr Anjak : Ecoutez, derrière un bureau il n'y aurait pas de souci. Mais sur le terrain… Les émotions, le stress, l'adrénaline… Toutes ses choses fluctuent sur votre diabète et peuvent avoir des résultats plus qu'inattendus, voir désastreux.

Kévin : Vous essayez de me dire quoi exactement ?

Dr Anjak : Je suis désolé Kévin, mais il va falloir vous faire une raison. Vous ne pourrez pas retourner sur le terrain, sans être un danger pour vous-même et pour les autres.

Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule en signe de soutien, puis sorti de la chambre en laissant un Kévin dépité. D'une phrase, d'une seule, son monde, sa vie, venaient de s'écrouler.


	9. Chapter 9: Mensonges

CHAPITRE 9 :

Oh que oui il aimait son métier ! Même si ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu au départ. Il voulait simplement être CRS de plage, et s'était retrouvé à Paris sans trop savoir comment. Même si les débuts avaient été quelques peu chaotiques, pour avoir été pris en otage dès son premier jour, il s'était finalement fait une raison, et au fur à mesure des semaines, il s'était accroché à son job, et avait fini par l'adorer. Il ne se voyait rien faire d'autre, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre !

Il fallait que cette situation tombe au moment où il se sentait enfin épanoui professionnellement, commençant à connaître la plupart des ficelles du métier ; à l'aise avec les affaires qui lui étaient confiées…

Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer enfermé toute une journée derrière un bureau. Le terrain, c'était sacré ! Être et aller au contact des personnes... Et les montées d'adrénalines, la fougue et la joie qu'il ressentait une fois les moments difficiles passés, c'est pour cela qu'il aimait tant ce boulot.

C'est donc pour cela qu'il prit une décision qui allait lui coûter : il n'allait en parler à personne, pas même à Yann, et il allait continuer comme si de rien était. Vivre dans le mensonge…

Il pensa ironiquement qu'il n'était même pas foutu de mentir pour un truc aussi stupide que le nombre de sucres dans un café, après que lui et Alex en aient tendu un à Christophe avec une dizaine de morceaux dedans. Devant sa tête, Christophe s'était interrogé, l'avait interrogé et il n'avait pas pu lui cacher la vérité. Alors mentir sur sa santé ? Ca promettait d'être une épreuve, mais il allait la gérer, il le devait, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il vit le Docteur Anjak passer la tête par la porte et lui sourire.

Dr Anjak : Ça va ?

Kévin : Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça…

Dr Anjak : Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé…

Kévin souffla un grand coup pour prendre contenance. Ca y'est, il y était… Son premier test ! S'il y arrivait, il savait que le reste suivrait.

Kévin : Je comprends ! Et si je dois changer de fonction, je le ferais.

Dr Anjak : Vous le prenez relativement bien je trouve.

Kévin : Je… C'est juste que… J'essaye de relativiser, et plutôt je me ferais une raison plutôt j'arriverai à me faire à l'idée.

Il vit le médecin le fixer quelques instants, comme pour essayer de vérifier ses propos. Il ne montra pas son trouble. S'il commençait déjà à paniquer, alors il n'arriverait jamais à cacher la vérité à ses amis. Mais le visage du Dr Anjak se détendit dans un sourire qui lui redonna confiance.

Dr Anjak : J'aime voir mes patients se comporter comme ça. Vous avez raison jeune homme, je suis fier de vous. Beaucoup de personnes se sentent abattues après ce genre de nouvelles, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous faut.

Kévin : N'en parlez pas à Yann.

Dr Anjak : Pourquoi ? Votre mari devrait être mis au courant.

Kévin : Je sais, je sais, c'est juste… Je préférerais lui annoncer moi-même, vous comprenez ? Et surtout dans un autre endroit qu'ici.

Le diabétologue marqua une pose, plongé dans ses réflexions, avant de continuer.

Dr Anjak : Vous êtes vraiment surprenant ! D'habitude, c'est le genre de chose à laquelle les gens ne préfèrent pas se confronter.

Kévin : Si je dois vivre jusqu'à ma mort avec cette… maladie, autant lui faire face dès maintenant… non ?

Ses derniers mots furent timides, prononcés dans un murmure. Il baissa la tête mais sentit la main de son médecin se poser sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux pour voir un sourire chaleureux sur le visage de celui qui était devenu un de ses plus proches soutiens durant les cinq derniers jours.

Dr Anjak : Vous êtes courageux mon garçon, et j'admire ça. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien au contraire. Les proches aussi ne savent pas forcément comment réagir, ils se trouvent souvent déstabilisés, et il est bien évident que de partager un maximum de chose avec eux n'en est que meilleur. Et puis, je suis tenu au secret, alors toutes vos demandes ne sortiront pas d'ici.

Kévin : Merci Docteur. Vraiment, merci !

Le médecin hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Kévin : Docteur ?

Dr Anjak : Oui ?

Kévin : Pour l'arrêt maladie… Je veux dire, je dois reprendre lundi, mais je doute d'être sorti.

Dr Anjak : Je suppose que vous voulez prévenir vos collègues de vive voix ?

Ce fut au tour de Kévin de hocher la tête.

Dr Anjak : Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je vous l'ai dit, rien ne franchira cette porte.

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Kévin souffla bruyamment avant de laisser sa tête s'affaisser lourdement sur l'oreiller. Premier test réussi ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être aussi convainquant pour la suite, et tout irai pour le mieux.

Après moultes recommandations et quelques charabias en jargon médical qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, Kévin put enfin sortir de l'hôpital le mardi.

Il devait reprendre le lundi suivant, et d'un commun accord avec son médecin son arrêt maladie avait été mis sur le compte de complications dues à l'explosion de la voiture. Il n'avait pas voulu prévenir Yann de sa sortie. Son comportement inquiétait Kévin, et celui-ci voulait lui faire la surprise de sa sortie. Et peut-être qu'il arriverait enfin à le faire parler.

Il se rendit en taxi jusqu'à leur appartement où il déposa ses affaires avant de s'étendre sur le canapé. Il était de retour chez lui ! Son corps se détendit enfin, ces deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Son regard se posa alors sur un détail qui le fit sourire. Yann n'avait pas touché aux préparatifs mis en place pour le repas qu'il avait prévu le soir de son malaise. Les bougies étaient toujours à leurs places respectives, et la table, bien que débarrassée de ses assiettes, était toujours dressée. Il allait pouvoir se rattraper !

Il se leva vivement, prit sa veste, son ordonnance, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il passe à la pharmacie récupérer ses insulines, puis il irait faire les courses et allait octroyer à son mari une soirée digne de ce nom. Sur ses pensées, il franchit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Yann sorti du commissariat. 21h ! Il soupira bruyamment. Il était fatigué. La journée avait été dure, des arrestations à n'en plus finir, des rapports à terminer, des engueulades avec ses hommes.

Il savait qu'il était invivable ses derniers temps, Antoine le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une fois, et cela avait toujours fini par des cris et des paroles amères. Bien sûr, ses gars s'inquiétaient de le voir dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait promis à Kévin de ne rien dire avant son retour.

Kévin ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller le voir ces deux derniers jours, croulant sous le travail. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse. Encore.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour passer à l'hôpital. Il se rattraperait plus tard. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre la direction de son appartement. Les excuses attendraient.

Lorsqu'il entra, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine à la vue des bougies allumées. Puis une odeur appétissante vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il se tourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant du salon, avant de voir, comme une apparition, Kévin, le sourire aux lèvres, se diriger vers lui.

Devant la tête de Yann, Kévin ne put que sourire. Dieu que son mari lui avait manqué. Et malgré son air fatigué, ses cernes et son corps tendu, diable qu'il était sexy !

Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que leurs corps ne se collent l'un à l'autre. Kévin effleura les lèvres de Yann de sa langue, avant d'apposer les siennes timidement. Timidité qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en une demande pressante lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Yann rejoindre la sienne pour engager un balai rempli de désir et de passion, si passionné qu'ils durent se séparer à regrets afin de reprendre leur souffle, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autres, leurs yeux rivés à ne pouvoir se détacher.

Kévin : Je devrais t'arrêter tu sais ?

Yann se détacha un peu de son mari afin d'approfondir son regard.

Yann : Pourquoi ?

Kévin : Pour délit de belle gueule ! Ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'être aussi désirable. T'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais !

Le visage de Yann s'éclaira d'un sourire, ce sourire si particulier qui rendait son mari totalement dingue.

Kévin : et ça te rend encore plus sexy !

Tout en le disant, Kévin passa ses doigts sur la petite cicatrice qui ornait le front de son mari suite à son malaise à l'hôpital.

Kévin : Tu m'as manqué.

Yann s'avança si vite que Kévin n'eut le temps de rien faire avant que ses lèvres ne soient reprises dans un baiser ardent qui le fit défaillir instantanément. Il sentit les mains de son amant s'insinuer sous son pull, contre son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui fut parcourue de frissons de désir à ce contact qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il sentit Yann le faire reculer jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Yann s'était assis sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, les fesses sur ses genoux, enlevant sa veste et reprenant son assaut sur ses lèvres. Il le repoussa.

Kévin : Yann, le dîner…

Yann : C'est toi mon dîner

Sans plus de paroles, Yann saisit la nuque de son compagnon et l'allongea brusquement sur le sofa puis reprit les lèvres de son mari entre les siennes, le dévorant de sa langue, faisant passer toutes ses émotions, ses peurs, ses doutes, sa passion à travers ce baiser. Il rompit le contact pour lui enlever son pull et son Tee-shirt avant de les balancer énergiquement. Il enleva alors son pull, puis, toujours accroupi sur Kévin, s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, de ses lèvres qui lui avaient tellement manquées, de cette peau de bébé si douce, qu'il pourrait passer des heures à la choyer…

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait besoin de faire partir cette frustration, ce stress accumulé, de faire ressortir sa passion. Tout en continuant de redécouvrir avec sa langue la bouche de son aimé, ses mains défirent la ceinture puis le bouton du pantalon de son amant, avant de s'insinuer sous le boxer de ce dernier, qui leva les fesses afin qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ses vêtements, ce que Yann fit d'un geste, le pantalon et le boxer glissant d'un seul et même mouvements pour se retrouver jeter sur le sol. Il laissa alors ses mains aller au contact de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il prenait plaisir à redécouvrir à chaque instant, pour aller se poser sur le sexe tendu de Kévin, qui émit un râlement de plaisir.

Ses intentions étaient claires, ce soir la tendresse n'était pas au rendez-vous, il avait besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus ; ce qu'apparemment Kévin compris. Leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin et au signe de tête de son mari, Yann compris que ce dernier avait saisi ses intentions, et que cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Ses mains n'abandonnèrent son corps que quelques instants, le temps que les dernières barrières vestimentaires ne soient enlevées, avant de reprendre un mouvement rapide sur le sexe dressé de son mari, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, savourant ce moment, continuant à caresser énergiquement le dos de Yann.

Yann sentit son désir devenir plus brûlant, plus ardent, si intense qu'il en avait mal. Il tendit sa main à Kévin qui ouvrit la bouche pour se saisir d'un de ses doigts qu'il commença à lécher intensément, avant de s'attaquer à un second.

S'il devait y avoir une référence en matière d'érotisme, Yann savait que rien ne pouvait surpasser l'effet que lui faisait son mari à ce moment même.

Son désir s'intensifiant au plus haut point, Yann retira ses doigts de la bouche de son mari d'un geste plus que brusque, avant que ceux-ci ne viennent se poser sur la partie la plus intime de Kévin qu'il chérissait tant. Il ne prit pas la peine de la caresser, il n'en n'avait pas la patience. Il introduisit un doigt énergique dans l'intimité profonde de Kévin qui se cambra sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, mais se mit à gémir lorsque Yann commença des vas et viens rapides, avant d'introduire tout aussi précipitamment un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, courbant son majeur à la recherche de la prostate de son mari, qui s'arqua de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit cette incroyable sensation envahir tout son être. N'y tenant plus et plaçant les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules, Yann retira ses doigts aussi brusquement qu'il les avait introduit, avant d'introduire son sexe plus que douloureux dans un mouvement de rein presque violent, qui arracha un petit cri à Kévin.

Mais ne pouvant se contrôler plus longtemps, Yann s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait, avant de se retirer entièrement et de répéter la même manœuvre. Puis ses mouvements s'enchainèrent à un rythme effréné, laissant évacuer cette douleur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps ; et cette passion, aussi, qui le dévorait jusqu'à la moelle. Comme en transe, profitant des sensations que ressentait son corps, il ouvrit subitement les yeux pour voir le visage de Kévin tendu, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Son amour fit place à sa passion, et ses mouvements de reins s'adoucirent, pour ne devenir que des caresses profondes à l'encontre de son mari. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur le sexe à moitié dressé de Kévin, qu'il entreprit de chérir comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde. En accord avec le rythme de son bassin, il passa son doigt sur toute la longueur de la veine interne du pénis de son amant, avant de remonter jusqu'à son gland qu'il commença à toucher délicatement, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires sur celui-ci, avant de prendre à pleine main le sexe qui s'offrait à lui et de le caresser énergiquement mais avec douceur sur toute sa longueur. Il sentit Kévin se tendre avant que la semence de son bien aimé ne se perde en même temps que le cri de son prénom, qui lui fit perdre son contrôle et il se déversa dans cri rauque au plus profond de son mari, avant de s'écrouler sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Ayant repris une respiration presque normale après une jouissance si intense que son cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner normalement, il se décida à relever les yeux vers le visage enfantin qui l'avait fait craquer dès leur première rencontre, et contrairement à ses peurs, il n'y vit aucun reproche, aucun doute. Il avança doucement sa main qu'il posa délicatement sur la joue de Kévin. Sa gorge serrée, il ne put prononcer que trois mots.

Yann : Je suis désolé

Kévin : De quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux mais Kévin lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder.

Kévin : Je ne regrette rien. Jamais je ne pourrais regretter quoique ce soit avec toi.

Yann : Je t'ai fait mal !

Il essaya de dégager son visage mais Kévin le retint fermement

Kévin : Yann… Yann regarde-moi !

Devant le ton de son mari, Yann ne put qu'abdiquer.

Kévin : Je sais que ce n'est pas ton habitude d'être aussi… brusque. Mais…

Yann essaya une nouvelle fois d'échapper à son regard mais Kévin, ne l'entendant pas ainsi, le força à le regarder.

Kévin : MAIS je sais aussi pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je sais aussi que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme aussi intense depuis longtemps. J'en tremble encore, regarde !

Il vit qu'effectivement, le corps de Kévin continuait à avoir des soubresauts.

Kévin : Merci Yann ! Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, mais merci. J'en avais autant besoin que toi. Et je t'aime ! S'il te plaît Yann, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas.

Et devant la douceur de son mari, toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti le soir où il avait cru le perdre, toute sa détresse, tous ses doutes, le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il se blottit contre son compagnon, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps, il se mit à pleurer, déversant toutes les larmes que son corps avait été, jusqu'alors, capable de retenir.


	10. Chapter 10: Se mettre à nu

CHAPITRE 10 : Se mettre à nu

Kévin se réveilla sur une impression de mal-être. Il délassa les muscles de son cou, qui n'avaient visiblement appréciés la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Son regard se posa sur Yann, qui n'avait pas bougé de leur étreinte. Il était toujours contre lui, sa tête dans son cou. Kévin lui caressa les cheveux, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Tous les deux s'étaient endormis après que Yann se soit calmé, mais son visage était encore imprégné des traces visibles de ses larmes versées. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, Yann l'avait seulement regardé avant de le serrer un peu plus fort avant que Morphée ne l'enlève à lui.

Son mal de crâne le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se sentit trembler, les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles et cette impression de déconnexion… Il devait être en hypo. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, la fougue dont son mari avait fait preuve lui avait totalement fait perdre ses repères. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Yann sans le réveiller, mais ses membres étaient comme indépendants de sa volonté ; tremblants et non coordonnés. Et cette sensation dans sa poitrine…

Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, il fallait qu'il mange rapidement, mais malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de se lever, son corps refusa d'obtempérer et il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le canapé. Il se détesta de vouloir réveiller son mari, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulut le secouer, du moins essayât-il, mais son geste désordonné ne l'amena qu'à lever la main vers l'épaule de Yann avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Il tenta alors de l'appeler, mais sa langue refusait, elle aussi, d'accéder à sa demande, et la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer fut une espèce de gémissement qui se voulait être le nom de son amant. Il vit Yann s'agiter quelque peu, mais s'arrêter presque aussitôt. Il essaya de nouveau de prononcer le prénom de son mari, mais comme la fois précédente, ce ne fut qu'un vague son qui sorti. Sa gorge se noua, et ses larmes montèrent en flèche. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le dévorait à cet instant, ce n'était pas lui… Sa frustration augmenta encore, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Une envie de vomir le prit subitement, et il ferma les yeux tant son mal-être était grand. Il sentit alors la tête de Yann se détacher de son cou, et une main se poser sur sa joue. Un bruit distant parvint à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de son mari à quelques centimètres du sien, ses lèvres prononçant un seul et même mot qu'il devinait être son prénom.

Yann avait senti son mari trembler et s'était redressé pour voir Kévin pâle, les yeux clos, et les mauvais souvenirs d'un soir si peu lointain étaient remontés. Devant l'inaction de son compagnon, il l'appela mais c'était comme si Kévin ne l'entendait pas. Il posa alors sa main sur sa joue, et vit avec bonheur les deux yeux bleus s'attacher aux siens.

Yann : Kévin ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un son déformé qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, attrapa le lecteur de glycémie, le glucagen, et avant même d'être arrivé devant son mari, il avait préparé la piqûre d'urgence, aspirant par la seringue le liquide contenu dans le petit flacon, essayant de se remémorer les conseils du médecin, avant de l'injecter rapidement dans le bras de Kévin. Il posa la seringue sur la table avant de lui masser le bras quelques secondes, puis attrapa le lecteur afin de lui faire sa glycémie. Le glucagen agissant instantanément, étant du sucre condensé à l'état pur, et le résultat glycémique à 0.46 indiqua à Yann qu'il n'était pas passé loin d'un nouvel aller-retour à l'hôpital.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres encore froides de son mari avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la cuisine, d'où il revint les bras chargés de Coca, de gâteaux et autres sucres en tout genre. Il déposa les victuailles sur la table basse, puis se tourna pour attraper sa veste et la déposer sur le corps nu de Kévin. Il se regarda, et se mit à sourire en pensant à la tenue qu'il arborait. Dans le plus simple appareil, il se félicita qu'aucun voisin n'ait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes ; ou il aurait déjà accueilli des flics le condamnant pour exhibitionnisme.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Kévin, avant de laisser trainer ses lèvres sur son cou, puis releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Yann : Ça va mieux?

Kévin : Oui.

Yann : Mange !

Il lui tendit des biscottes mais Kévin secoua la tête.

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : Envie de vomir…

Yann : Je sais, mais rappelle-toi ce que le docteur Anjak a dit. C'est normal, mais il faut te forcer, ça ira mieux après. Il lui servit un verre de soda, que Kévin but à petites gorgées, avant de le forcer à avaler une barre de céréales. Kévin reposa la tête lourdement en soupirant, mais face au regard de Yann, il fronça les sourcils.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yann : C'est juste… Pardon

Devant l'incompréhension de son mari, il secoua la tête.

Yann : Je t'ai fait rater le diner, c'est de ma faute si…

Kévin : Yann ! Stop… Tu ne vas pas te rendre coupable de chaque malaise que j'ai. De toute façon, c'est de ma faute, j'ai pas géré. Le médecin à bien précisé de ne sauter aucun repas, et si je n'avais pas été aussi… pressant ….

Yann : Je t'ai sauté dessus quand même !

Kévin afficha un petit sourire

Kévin : C'était pas pour me déplaire !

Kévin regarda alors Yann, puis laissa ses yeux descendre sur le corps nu de son mari, le détaillant dans le moindre détail.

Kévin : Et puis un diner comme ça, moi j'en redemande tous les soirs !

Yann se leva d'un bon

Yann : Première soirée hors de l'hôpital, et ça se passe déjà mal !

Il s'éloigna et prit sa tête dans les mains. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, et voir son mari si faible quelques instants auparavant lui avait fait mal.

Kévin : Viens.

Il se tourna alors pour voir la main de Kévin tendue vers lui. Il s'approcha lentement avant de la saisir puis s'allongea contre son mari, qui le recouvrit de ses bras.

Kévin : C'est pas la dernière fois, Yann. Des crises comme ça, je risque d'en avoir régulièrement. Sans doute pas aussi fortes, mais elles resteront. Elles font parties de moi, cette maladie fait partie de moi. Alors ça ne sera pas rose tous les jours, il va falloir s'y faire, et je ne dis pas que cela sera facile. Mais on va y arriver, tu m'entends ? ON va y arriver, Yann, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Yann resta dans le mutisme quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Tout ça était si soudain… Il s'était plongé dans le travail pour éviter de trop y penser, même si la présence de Kévin à ses côtés lui était nécessaire. C'est pourquoi il était venu le voir tous les jours, passant chaque nuit auprès de lui, afin de combattre son angoisse et de se convaincre qu'il était bien là. Hésitant entre exprimer sa douleur et sa peine, il ne s'était contenté de lui dire que des banalités avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, sans autres mots. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de la condition de Kévin, simplement parce qu'il la fuyait. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Les deux derniers jours avaient été difficiles, et il n'avait pas été à l'hôpital, il ne s'était pas senti prêt à affronter ses doutes, mais la soirée qui venait de s'écouler avait ravivé en lui des tourments qu'il s'était efforcé de fuir. Et après la fougue de leur étreinte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relâcher la tension qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis leur dispute, et il s'était mis à pleurer comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait.

Kévin : Regarde-moi, Yann, parle-moi.

Il vit Yann prendre une profonde inspiration, et fixer son regard dans le sien.

Yann : Je n'aurai jamais pensé éprouver autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un, des sentiments si forts que je t'aime à en crever Kévin, tu m'entends ? Et jamais je ne pourrais vivre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'aurais aimé que tu me parles, que tu me dises que tu n'étais pas bien, que j'aie l'impression de compter un minimum pour toi. Tu m'as blessé, tu m'as trahi. Je t'ai haï ce soir-là, lorsque le médecin m'a appris que les symptômes devaient être présents depuis plusieurs jours, et j'ai compris que ton attitude y était liée. Tu m'as fait me découvrir Kévin, tu m'as appris à m'accepter, à accepter ce que je voyais comme une différence, un handicap insurmontable. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je ne m'attendais pas à toi. Tout allait bien, avant. Je gérais ma carrière, je gérais ma vie. J'ai eu des mecs, beaucoup de mecs. Des coups d'un soir pour la plupart, jamais de sentiments, jamais d'accroches, c'était plus facile. Je me laissais bercer par mes rencontres d'une nuit, me disant qu'il n'y avait jamais de lendemain, que les sentiments c'était pour les autres, et ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Et puis t'as tout changé ! T'as débarqué dans ma vie comme de l'encre sur le papier et tu m'as absorbé, Kévin. Tu m'as appris à me regarder, à me tenir la tête haute, et j'ai eu mal, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que ça représentait pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de ça, tu comprends ? Eprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est terrifiant. J'étais terrifié, tu m'as terrifié. Je t'ai laissé à cause de ça. Mais c'était trop tard, je t'avais dans la peau, dans le cœur, dans la tête. Tu t'es incrusté dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et j'ai su. J'ai su que jamais plus rien ne serait pareil, car tu m'avais transformé, Kévin. Je t'ai apprécié dès le premier regard, mais je t'ai aimé dès que cette porte s'est ouverte. J'en tremble la nuit lorsque tu n'es pas là, chaque minute loin de toi je n'ai que ton visage en tête, tu m'as rendu fou, fou de toi, accroc, malade, j'ai l'impression d'être drogué par ton corps, par ta voix. Et ça fait si mal Kévin ! J'aimerais que tu comprennes que laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer pour quelqu'un ce n'est pas mon genre. Alors oui je te le dis très peu, oui je suis parfois distant, oui j'ai un caractère de merde, oui j'ai essayé de te repousser, mais t'étais toujours là. Tu me brûles la peau et le cœur, je me consume. Cette sensation d'imploser de l'intérieur, de sentir mes veines se dilater en ta présence, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Et c'est dur, c'est incertain, et j'ai peur. Peur que tu me laisses, peur de découvrir que tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était qu'une illusion, peur de te voir partir, peur que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, peur du futur. Mais putain Kévin, je râle, je crie, je te jette, et t'es toujours là. Je t'aime à en mourir, et je suis inconditionnel dans ce cas, Kévin ; je me confie, je me livre, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors la prochaine fois parle-moi, regarde-moi, et je t'en prie Kévin, Aime-moi ! Car mon cœur je te l'ai livré dans un paquet, et tu l'as déballé sans ménagement. Un paquet ouvert ne se referme pas. Je suis libre pour la première fois car je suis avec toi. Alors ne me refais jamais ce que tu m'as fait, car ma peur, elle est incontrôlable quand il s'agit de toi. Pour la première fois, je me sens prêt à affronter le regard des autres, à vivre la tête haute, à aimer sans barrière. Ne me rejette plus, ne me mens plus. Car je suis fier de partager ma vie avec toi, Kévin, je veux pouvoir te prendre par la main, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, je veux pouvoir t'aimer tout simplement. Ais confiance en moi, ne te cache pas, pas à moi, livres toi et soit heureux comme je le suis dans tes bras. Je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon être et toute mon âme Kévin, et toi seul peux en prendre soin désormais. Je veux être là pour toi, pour t'aider, pour tout affronter : les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je saigne de te savoir loin de moi dans un moment pareil alors que je veux pouvoir le partager. Tu m'as mis à nu, je suis nu chaque seconde de chaque jour depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, et je me sens si vulnérable, Kévin. Alors plus de ça entre nous, parce que je te vois, je te sens… Tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

Yann souffla un grand coup. Ca y'est, tout était dit. Il avait enfin eu le courage de mettre les mots sur ses pensées, sur ses peurs et ses doutes. Il avait commencé à parler, puis tout s'était enchaîné sans réfléchir. Il sentit un poids partir de son corps, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était enfin serein.


	11. Chapter 11 : Se retrouver

CHAPITRE 11 :

Yann regarda Kévin et ses yeux larmoyant reflétaient tant de sentiments qu'il se senti mal quelques secondes, mal de lui avoir dit tout cela, de lui faire ressentir ses peurs, ses doutes. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, et lui qui n'était pas doué pour exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait, avait enfin eu le cran de mettre son cœur à nu.

Il vit Kévin se pencher vers lui afin de remonter son corps à son niveau, et lui déposer un baiser presque hésitant sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres ; qu'il chérissait tant et dont il ne pouvait se passer, et chaque contact de leurs corps lui provoquait des sensations que jamais il n'avait ressenti.

Il était enfin heureux, épanoui auprès de son ange basque qui avait le don de toujours le mettre en valeur, sur un piédestal, ce qui avait parfois tendance à le déstabiliser car il n'avait jamais encore été confronté à un amour inconditionnel comme Kévin lui procurait.

Mais si le bonheur avait un nom, il ne doutait plus que ce soit celui de son mari. Sa vie était là, devant lui, il ne pouvait qu'en profiter, elle lui tendait les bras, et il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser glisser dans cette étreinte qui lui souriait et qui l'attendait, lui et son amant.

Kévin se redressa et leurs regards en osmose, il prononça ces trois mots que jamais Yann n'aurait pu imaginer entendre de la part de quelqu'un.

Kévin : Je t'aime

Le ton de cette simple phrase le fit frémir, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Kévin avait vraiment le don de le transporter. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant que leurs bouches ne se défassent dans un regret.

Kévin : Je vais prendre une douche.

Il se leva mais jeta un petit regard à Yann qui voulait tout dire.

Kévin : Rejoins-moi.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, buvant encore les paroles prononcées par son mari quelques minutes plutôt. Jamais Yann n'avait ouvert son cœur à ce point, et une telle marque d'amour de la part de son mari lui fit chaud au cœur, avant que les larmes ne se mettent, enfin, à couler.

Il mit le jet de la douche en route avant de s'inviter dessous et de laisser son corps se relaxer et ses larmes se confondre avec les gouttes. Jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux après la sortie du coma de Yann, jamais ce dernier n'avait encore osé mettre de mots sur leur rencontre, sur leur relation, et il se sentit tout à coup libéré. Libéré de cette pression qu'il s'efforçait à endurer pour son mari, pour ne pas le gêner devant ses collègues, devant ses amis, pour ne pas l'accabler de sentiments. Mais après ce soir, il savait qu'il pourrait enfin être libre de l'aimer comme Yann devait l'être.

Kévin sentit deux mains enlacer sa taille et ferma les yeux avant qu'un frémissement ne parcours son corps au contact des douces lèvres de Yann sur son cou, qui continua à lui déposer de petits baisers furtifs mais remplis de douceur. L'eau coulant sur son corps parcouru d'un désir flamboyant ruisselait dans un torrent de gouttes que Yann ne pouvait s'empêcher de lécher. Kévin rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le cou de son mari, se laissant porter par les sensations diverses qu'il ressentait. Les mains de Yann tout d'abord, qui se mouvaient sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, sur son torse, et la douce torture que lui infligeaient ses lèvres si habiles et si tendres.

Il sentit Yann se coller encore un peu plus contre lui avant de sentir le désir de son mari se frotter avec passion et délicatesse contre ses fesses. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement d'envie, avant qu'une de ses mains ne trouve la chevelure humide de son compagnon et ne s'y accroche avec ardeur, comme pour lui faire sentir ce dont il avait envie. Son autre main vint se poser au creux des reins de Yann, qui ne put réprimer à son tour un soupire de bonheur.

Il se senti retourner violemment, avant que ses yeux croisent les prunelles vertes émeraude dans lesquelles il aimait tant se noyer et leurs regards se figèrent, tout comme leurs caresses. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tout comme le monde autour d'eux. Ils se redécouvraient, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent de par cette proximité faussement gênante qui les transportait dans un univers unique, LEUR univers.

Les gouttes d'eau sur le torse musclé de Yann, les frissons sur la peau de Kévin, ces sensations nouvelles mais communes, ces regards chargés d'éclairs passionnés qui s'échangeaient dans la tempête de leurs corps emportés par le désir irrépressible l'un de l'autre, et comme toute nouvelle excitation inconnue, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, goutant, léchant, étreignant le corps qui n'était pas le leur comme s'il était un fruit défendu, redécouvrant les zones érogènes qui permettaient d'entendre ces petits sons de plaisir qu'ils se provoquaient mutuellement. Et sans jamais se quitter, ils entamèrent un balai de leurs corps inassouvis et rongés par l'avidité et le désir d'être lié à l'unisson. Leurs mains trouvèrent leurs sexes douloureux et se mirent à les étreindre presque fortement, dans une envie de donner à l'autre tout le plaisir que l'un ressentait. Leurs mouvements, rapides. Leurs respirations, saccadées par le plaisir, le désir qui s'offrait à eux sous cette chute d'eau si propice à leur envie, et enfin, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs deux corps s'emboitant à la perfection pour ne faire plus qu'un. Un seul corps lié par la passion, le désir, l'amour qui les unissait et qui faisait d'eux un seul et même être.


	12. Chapter 12 : Reprise

CHAPITRE 12 : REPRISE

Dimanche soir. Près d'une semaine que Kévin était rentré, gérait son diabète au mieux, et aucun souci ne s'était fait connaître depuis la nuit où Yann lui avait ouvert son âme. Il avait revu le Docteur Anjak, comme prévu, mais travaillant, Yann n'avait pu l'accompagner, ce qu'il regrettait. Kévin lui avait juste dit que tout allait bien et qu'il était prêt à reprendre du service, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à son mari.

Yann voyait mal comment Kévin pourrait gérer son diabète en intervention, mais devant l'assurance de ce dernier, il avait arrêté ses questions. Après tout, c'était son mari, il l'aimait, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Les collègues de Kévin, Alex en particulier, étaient venus plusieurs fois lui demander des nouvelles de son mari, n'ayant toujours pas de portable. Yann, tenant la promesse faite à son amant, les avait rassurés quant à son état, mais sans rentrer dans les détails ; et avait dû se faire violence pour les empêcher de venir le voir chez eux.

Il n'avait pas pu prendre de congés pour rester auprès de Kévin durant ces deux dernières semaines, enquêtant sur un trafic de drogue qui lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie. Le corps d'un adolescent avait été retrouvé, mais les analyses n'avaient rien révélé de précis. Et les corps se ramassaient à la pelle depuis peu. Sans doute un trafic d'un nouveau genre, mais au combien dangereux. Il rentrait tous les soirs plus que fatigué, mais c'était sans compter sur les attentions de son mari qui faisait tout pour lui rendre les soirées agréables et lui apportait toute son affection. Il s'était habitué, en peu de temps, à avoir Kévin à la maison et cela le réconfortait, le rassurait. Il ne s'était plus inquiété de le savoir hors du commissariat, en intervention, à ne pas savoir s'il était en danger ou non. Son caractère s'était tempéré, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses hommes, qui n'étaient pas habitués à le voir si calme et si serein. Antoine le lui avait fait remarquer, et il en avait profité pour s'excuser auprès de lui suite à leur altercation.

Yann resserra son étreinte sur le corps endormi de Kévin, dont la tête reposait sur son torse ; et regardant ce visage enfantin si paisible, un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres. Il était fou de lui, et l'amour qu'il ressentait à chaque instant pour cet homme était d'une intensité telle que jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir éprouver un tel sentiment.

Kévin, quant à lui, avait fermé les yeux et ralentit sa respiration, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ses pensées se mêlant entre elles à une vitesse vertigineuse. Après ce que Yann lui avait dit, il lui avait promis de ne jamais rien lui cacher, de lui faire confiance, de tout lui dire. Ou presque. Il lui avait fait part de ses peurs, de ses doutes, mais jamais il n'avait évoqué le sujet de son travail. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre le travail qui s'était installé dans sa vie comme sa deuxième moitié, et bien qu'il soit terrifié à l'idée de mentir en permanence à ses amis, ses collègues, il se dégoutait de mentir à l'homme qui représentait sa vie. Mais il savait pertinemment les liens qui unissaient Yann à son boulot, et espérait secrètement qu'un jour, si ce dernier venait à découvrir la vérité, il lui pardonnerait. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de son mari pour espérer. Sur cette pensée plus qu'incertaine, il sentit Morphée arriver à grands pas et l'entraîner vers un sommeil lourd mais tourmenté.

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main devant le commissariat, et Kévin frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir, enfin, reprendre une activité. Rester sans rien faire pendant tout ce temps l'avait quelque peu déprimé, et malgré les attentions de Yann, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Aucun de ses amis n'était venu le voir, suite à sa demande, car il aurait eu du mal à ne pas s'effondrer devant eux.

Yann regarda Kévin et l'étincelle allumée dans ses yeux le fit sourire. Bien qu'il ne soit pas rassuré, il était heureux de voir son mari aussi excité qu'un gamin devant les cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin de Noël. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se déposèrent dans un baiser passionné avant que l'euphorie de Kévin ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il interrompe leur échange dans un grand sourire.

Kévin : On y va ?

Yann : On y va

A peine les portes franchies que Kévin sautillait déjà comme un enfant.

Yann : Tu vas te calmer, oui ? J'ai l'impression que ce job te fait plus d'effet que moi !

Son ton faussement vexé fit tourner le visage de son amant vers lui.

Kévin : Mon cœur, rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire plus d'effet que toi. T'es bandant à souhait.

Yann écarquilla les yeux à ces mots

Yann : De telles paroles dans ta jolie bouche ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari, monsieur ?

Kévin : Quoi ? Après toutes les cochonneries que tu me sors, je prends exemple !

Yann : Tout exemple n'est pas bon à prendre. T'es trop pur pour soutenir un tel langage.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur quand celui-ci arriva, et une fois les portes fermées, Kévin saisit la main de Yann pour la poser sur son entre-jambe.

Yann : T'es un obsédé, tu le sais ça ?

Kévin : C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ?

Il s'approcha de lui et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes avec avidité, mais Yann recula quelques secondes plus tard.

Yann : Si ça te fait cet effet-là de reprendre le travail après deux semaines d'arrêt, je vais m'arranger pour t'y mettre toutes les semaines. Mais je ne crois pas que pour ton retour, Mercier apprécierait de te prendre en flagrant délit d'harcèlement sexuel sur un supérieur !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils s'écartèrent à regret.

Yann : On mange ensemble ce midi ?

Kévin : Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que j'aimerais profiter de mes collègues ?

Yann parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire insidieux n'affranchisse ses lèvres.

Yann : D'accord, mais il va falloir que vous mettiez en œuvre tout votre savoir-faire pour vous rattraper ce soir, Lieutenant Laporte.

Kévin se rapprocha de lui, un petit éclair dans les yeux, et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de son mari.

Kévin : C'est qui l'obsédé maintenant ?

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser furtif avant de se séparer.

Kévin n'eut pas le temps de franchir les portes de l'ascenseur avant qu'une tornade du nom d'Alex Moreno ne lui saute dans les bras avec une telle force que Kévin se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

Alex : Tu m'as manqué mon pote !

La tête d'Alex nichée dans son cou, ses bras l'enserrant à ne plus pouvoir respirer, Kévin ne put que tapoter le dos de son ami avant d'essayer de le repousser gentiment, mais visiblement ce dernier n'était pas décidé à le lâcher.

Kévin: Euh… Alex?

Alex: Hum.

Kévin: Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Alex : Hum.

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

Kévin : Alex !

Il s'écarta enfin de lui, laissant ses mains posé sur son dos, avant de fixer Kévin d'un regard à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

Alex : Quand t'es pas revenu après la semaine d'arrêt imposée par Mercier, j'ai flippé grave. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait viré. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était pas possible, alors j'ai essayé de t'appeler avant de me souvenir que t'avais plus de portable, alors j'ai essayé sur votre fixe, mais il est H.S. J'ai été voir Yann qui m'a seulement dit que ton arrêt avait été prolongé suite à tes blessures reçues lors l'explosion de la bagnole, alors j'ai voulu passer te voir mais il m'a dit, pas très gentiment d'ailleurs, de te foutre la paix pour que tu récupères, du coup y'avait pas moyen de te voir, alors…

Le débit de parole impressionnant d'Alex fit sourire Kévin, qui n'avait pas pu ouvrir la bouche. L'inquiétude de son ami le touchait au plus haut point et un pincement vint lui étreindre le cœur devant la sollicitude dont Alex faisait preuve. Il s'en voulu un instant de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles, mais sa situation ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Il s'était juré de se faire le plus discret possible concernant son diabète, et si Alex était venu le voir plutôt, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'établir des réponses crédibles face à ses questions.

Alex : J'ai un cadeau pour toi, viens.

Ce faisant, il le tira par le bras vers leur bureau. De nouveau, et avant même d'être rentré, il se retrouva enserré, mais cette fois par des bras féminins qu'il connaissait si bien. Ceux de Laura.

Mais cette étreinte ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'une gifle ne vienne s'abattre douloureusement contre sa joue. Il apposa sa main sur la sensation de brûlure avant de regarder sa meilleure amie et confidente les yeux écarquillés.

Laura : Espèce de petit con ! Tu ne refais jamais ça ! Non mais je suis quoi, hein ? Tu peux pas ne pas me donner de nouvelles pendant deux semaines et me faire m'inquiéter comme une malade. J'ai bien tenté de passer te voir, mais ton cher mari est pire le mur de Berlin quand il s'agit d'essayer de t'approcher.

Puis elle l'enserra de nouveau avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » étranglé à son oreille. Elle se détacha de lui à regrets laissant la place à Lyes qui lui sauta au cou, échangeant lui aussi sa joie de le revoir et ses inquiétudes. Puis, à sa grande surprise, ce fut au tour de Christophe et d'Amy, qu'il ne savait pas si démonstratifs, et à ce moment-là, il se dit qu'une minerve n'aurait pas été de trop.

Tous les visages illuminés d'un sourire, il vit Alex lui tendre un petit paquet qu'il déballa précautionneusement pour y découvrir un portable dernier cri.

Alex : On s'est cotisé, mais au moins on saura comment te joindre maintenant. Et pour une fois, je me suis passé de mes plans, hein ! Alors ce truc, là, c'est un petit bijou de technologie, ça raque un max, mais tu peux tout faire avec. Connexion Wifi, un répertoire de malade, et puis la résolution pixels…

En écoutant Alex vanter les mérites de son cadeau, il fut envahi par un tourbillon émotionnel comme rarement il en avait ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yann. L'inquiétude et la joie de ses amis à le revoir le toucha en plein cœur, et s'il aimait tant ce boulot, c'est parce qu'ils étaient là! Ils avaient des potes en or, et pour rien au monde il ne regrettait d'être parti de sa ville natale. Ce job avait donné un semblant d'intérêt à son existence, mais la rencontre de ses collègues et surtout de son mari lui avait permis de donner, enfin, un sens à sa vie. Il était heureux, et pour rien au monde il ne changerait quoique ce soit. Quitte à leur mentir, et Dieu seul savait combien il se dégoutait par avance, il ne pouvait envisager d'être séparé d'eux. Jamais.

Yann claqua la porte de son bureau avant d'abaisser la tête de façon résolue devant la montagne de dossiers qui lui tendait les bras. Cette histoire de drogue lui prenait toutes ses journées, et malgré le fait qu'ils piétinaient, tournaient en rond sans rien avoir de concret à se mettre sous la dent, les autres affaires devaient elles aussi suivre leur cours.

Il se résigna dans un soupire avant de s'asseoir et de saisir lourdement l'amoncèlement de paperasse, lorsqu'il entendit un coup à la porte. Son humeur n'étant pas au beau fixe, il lança un « ENTREZ » tonitruant qui avait dû résonner dans tout l'étage.

Il vit Antoine s'avancer avant de s'installer devant lui.

Antoine : Je vois que t'as récupéré ton sal caractère !

Yann : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Antoine : O… K… ! Je sens qu'on va s'éclater comme des malades.

Devant le regard noir de son supérieur, il lui balança un dossier que Yann rattrapa au vol.

Yann : C'est quoi ?

Antoine : On a enfin trouvé une piste pour cette histoire de Cam. Y'a à peu près deux semaines de ça, y'a eu un car-jacking, une femme a été balancée de sa bagnole, cette même voiture qui a été retrouvée cette nuit et dans laquelle la police scientifique a retrouvé les mêmes traces de drogue que celle que l'on piste. Et ils ont trouvé ça aussi.

Il balança à Yann un petit sachet.

Yann : C'est quoi ?

Antoine : La substance qu'on n'arrivait pas à identifier. Angel Dust. De la poudre d'ange. Ces mecs coupent leur Cam avec cette saloperie. Tu m'étonnes que les cadavres s'amoncèlent.

Yann : Et pourquoi ni le légiste ni le labo n'ont réussi à identifier ça avant ?

Antoine : Les traces étaient trop infimes pour faire une analyse fiable, mais celles retrouvées dans la voiture sont beaucoup plus importantes. Et à la vue du nombre de morts ces deux dernières semaines, ce trafic à l'air plutôt juteux. Marc et Jeff sont entrains d'étudier tous les dossiers concernant des morts suspectes, des affaires de drogue non résolues, enfin tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport de prêt ou de loin à toute cette merde. Les interrogatoires des familles des victimes n'ont rien donné ; les gars sont partis sur les lieux où a été retrouvée la voiture, mais mis à part ça, on n'a pas grand-chose.

Yann se prit la tête entre les mains avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son second.

Yann : Mais évidemment qu'on n'a pas grand-chose, on tourne en rond depuis le début de cette enquête, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu, tous aussi sourds et aveugles les uns que les autres, pire que des taupes ! C'est pas croyable !

Il soupira un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs. Un coup frappé à la porte le sorti de ses pensées.

Yann : OUAIS !

La tête de Marc apparue.

Marc : On a eu un appel. Y'a un nouveau macchabé !

Yann : Où ça ?

Marc : Une grande maison isolée à la sortie de Paris. Apparemment ça coïncide avec notre affaire !

Yann : Génial ! Et un de plus

Le ton ironique et lassé de leur capitaine n'échappa pas à Marc et Antoine, qui eux-mêmes ne savaient plus quoi faire pour arrêter les cadavres de s'amonceler. Yann se leva, saisit sa veste, et sorti suivi de ses collègues, se dirigeant vers une situation encore une fois, difficile, et un futur inconnu.

De son côté, Kévin tentait de rattraper son retard sur les affaires de cambriolages, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé en son absence. Après avoir lu et relu son rapport et celui d'Alex concernant la fusillade et leurs doutes sur Monsieur Bartolli, Mercier avait détaché les bleus et les deux Commandants sur l'affaire. Mais aucune relation entre les trois « victimes » n'avait pu être établie, les relevés de leurs cartes bancaires n'avaient rien donné, et bien que des écoutes téléphoniques aient été mises en place, rien de concluant n'en sortait. Ils se cognaient contre un mur, sans pouvoir le franchir.

La seule piste établie était la coïncidence plus que douteuse entre les cambriolages et les car-jackings, qui s'étaient tous déroulés dans un périmètre relativement proche des appartements pris pour cible. Le dernier vol avait été commis dans le quartier nord, ce même quartier où Kévin avait failli se faire écraser quelques semaines plutôt par une voiture folle ; voiture dont s'étaient servis les malfaiteurs pour prendre la fuite. La propriétaire, qu'Alex et Kévin avaient laissé au milieu de la rue sur le moment, n'avait pas été grièvement blessée, mais gardait le traumatisme de l'agression et s'était réfugiée dans un mutisme alarmant. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé en urgence pour retrouver l'automobile, mais toutes les recherches étaient revenues infructueuses.

Duval et Sidibé avaient arrêté et interrogé Bartolli, une perquisition avait eue lieu à son domicile, mais rien, pas d'armes, aucun indice pouvant le relier de près ou de loin à un quelconque cambriolage où une quelconque fusillade. De plus ce dernier avait repris sa position de victime, les ecchymoses sur son visage, sa minerve, sa canne, et s'évertuait à crier son innocence. Il avait porté plainte contre la police pour harcèlement, et jurait contre Alex et Kévin pour ce qu'il considérait être une méprise sur sa personne. . Le relevé de poudre sur ses mains et ses vêtements s'était révélé négatif, et il avait dû être libéré. Depuis, Mercier avait mis en place une planque devant son appartement, mais il n'était plus sorti de chez lui.

Alex : C'est une affaire de Cam', je vous le dis. C'est pas une histoire de fric vu que tous les bijoux des victimes ont été retrouvés. C'est pas une histoire de cul, sinon on serait bien tombé sur une cassette porno ou un truc dans le genre. Du coup, il ne reste que la drogue.

Christophe : Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Duval arriva au même instant avec un dossier qu'il balança sur le bureau

Duval : Parce que Moreno a un flair détonnant quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses ! N'est-ce pas ?

Alex : Hé ! C'est pas parce que j'ai habité dans un quartier craignos que…

Duval : Mais bien sûr Moreno, mais bien sûr ! La DPJ du 13eme a retrouvé la voiture. On vient de recevoir le rapport, et effectivement il y'a des traces de drogue. Tu vois Moreno, on pourrait presque penser que t'es un bon flic, par moment !

Alex se saisit du dossier tandis que Duval continuait ses explications.

Duval : Les traces décelées dans la voiture ont un rapport avec la mort de 13 personnes sur ces deux dernières semaines.

Kévin : Tant que ça ?

Alex : Tu m'étonnes, toi ! Vu le mélange, c'est direction le cimetière direct. Mais ils sont forts les mecs quand même !

Devant le regard dubitatif de Duval, Alex secoua la tête.

Alex : Quoi ?

Duval : C'est bien ce que je disais ! Seulement par moment ! Et Dieu seul sait qu'ils sont rares. Bon Maurier et Sidibé, vous me retrouvez le dossier Makarov, il date de 2007. Je pense que ça pourrait avoir un rapport. Laporte, Moreno, vous allez rejoindre l'équipe sur place à cette adresse.

Il leurs tendit un papier.

Duval : Vous voyez ce qui se passe, apparemment ce serait le cadavre d'un autre môme qui a été retrouvé.

Alex : Une overdose ?

Duval : C'est bien, toi ! Tu suis ! Il se pourrait que ce soit lié à tout ce merdier, là ! Mais faites gaffe ! Si j'ai raison, ce mec avait une fâcheuse tendance à mettre sa folie au service du bricolage d'objets explosifs. Ouvrez l'œil. Lecomte, tu vas remettre ton intellect au service de la nation et me trouver tout ce que tu peux sur ce Makarov depuis qu'il a disparu de la circulation.

Devant l'inaction qui faisait place, il haussa le ton.

Duval : Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez encore là ?

Il regarda les jeunes recrues détaler aussi vite que des lapins. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête. Ca promettait !

Yann entra à l'intérieur de la maison qui ressemblait plus à un squat délabré qu'à une chaumière chaleureuse. L'odeur d'urine et de mort était nauséabonde et le peu de clarté n'arrangeait rien à l'atmosphère pesante qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Suivit d'Antoine et Marc, il se dirigea vers le deuxième étage, où ses gars l'attendaient auprès d'un corps émacié en décomposition.

Yann s'accroupit et étudia attentivement le cadavre méconnaissable se présentant à lui.

Marc : Les gars ont trouvé un sachet de Cam à demi consommé.

Yann : Mmm…

Marc : Ça va ?

Yann : Mmm…

Malgré ses années d'expérience, Yann avait toujours autant de mal devant ce triste spectacle. Il en avait vu défiler, des morts, tous dans des états plus tristes les uns que les autres, mais jamais il ne s'y habituerait. Quelqu'un, fauché en pleine fleur de l'âge pour de simples conneries. Il luttait tous les jours contre ce genre d'abus, pour éviter qu'une telle scène ne se répète à l'infini. Mais à voir ce corps, il se disait que ses efforts ne servaient pas à grand-chose, que peut-être il ne s'était pas assez démené, et ça lui faisait mal.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Antoine.

Antoine : L'équipe scientifique devrait arriver d'ici 30 minutes.

Yann : Antoine, tu restes, les autres vous dégagez. Pas la peine d'entacher cette scène plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Quelqu'un a relevé ses empreintes ?

Marc : Je crois que Johnson s'en est chargé.

Yann : Bien.

Alex et Kévin arrivèrent en trombe devant la maison.

Alex : C'est glauque !

Kévin : En même temps, on te demande pas d'y habiter, hein !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée quand Kévin aperçu une chose qui le fit sourire. Devant son regard malicieux et enfantin, Alex claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

Alex : Tu redescends sur Terre, là, ou…

Kévin : Ouais, ouais. Yann est là !

Devant le sourire qui emplissait le visage de Kévin, Alex secoua la tête en signe de renoncement.

Alex : Si le fait de voir la voiture de ton keum te mets dans un état pareil, j'imagine même pas dans quel état ça va te mettre de le voir… Pour rappel, c'est une scène de crime, Kévin, il est donc interdit de forniquer comme des lapins en rut à l'intérieur.

Kévin : Non mais pour qui te me prend ? Je suis professionnel !

Alex le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

Alex : Professionnel. C'est ça ! Je veux même pas imaginer dans quel sens !

Des cris provenant de l'intérieur leurs firent dresser les poils et ils se mirent à courir pour se cogner contre leurs collègues qui sortaient.

Kévin reconnu Marc et le prit fermement par le bras.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Marc : Planquez-vous.

Et sans autres mots, Kévin senti une forte pression sur son bras qui essayait de l'éloigner rapidement de la maison.

Marc délaissa ses deux amis et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec le reste de l'équipe pour redescendre. Mais arrivé au premier étage, aussi sombre que le reste de la maison, un petit bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

Marc : C'était quoi ça ?

Un de ses collègues se tourna vers lui.

Francis : Quoi ?

Le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau, et Marc, Francis à ses talons, se dirigea vers une petite pièce se trouvant au fond.

Marc : Mais ça.

Il fit signe à ses autres collègues de ne pas bouger, puis armes aux poings, Francis et lui ouvrirent avec fracas la porte qui donnait sur une petite pièce close. Dans la pénombre, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et sous la peur.

Francis / Marc : BOMBEEEEE !

Ils se retournèrent vivement et se mirent à courir

Marc : Ca va péter. Dégagez de là.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans les escaliers.

Marc : YANN ! ANTOINE ! SORTEZ DE LA Y'A UNE BOMBE.

En entendant le cri strident de leur collègue, ils réagirent au quart de tour et dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivés au premier étage, Yann tourna la tête quelques secondes pour apercevoir le compte à rebours de l'engin. La sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ils courraient. Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. A peine la porte franchie qu'un son strident se fit entendre, une déflagration assourdissante retentie, une douleur vive s'empara de son dos, et la dernière sensation qu'il ressenti avant d'être propulsé dans les airs et de perdre connaissance fut celle qu'il volait.


	13. Chapter 13: L'envol

CHAPITRE 13 :

Une chaleur torride. Une fumée suffocante. Des mouvements. Des bruits sourds. Un crépitement incessant. Toutes ces informations tournaient et s'entremêlaient dans sa tête à une vitesse qui lui faisait battre les tempes douloureusement. Il entrouvrit les yeux mais la lumière vive vint se confronter à ses pupilles sensibles et il referma les yeux immédiatement, avant d'effectuer une nouvelle tentative.

Il dégagea quelque peu sa tête du sol, pour apercevoir entre ses paupières mis closes, des débris jonchant le sol à perte de vue. Il toussa, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre cette migraine qui se déchaînait dans sa tête et ce feu qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses reins, mais sans la manière plaisante à laquelle il était habitué. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il mal comme ça ?

Il se sentait lourd, comme écrasé contre ce sol duquel il ne pouvait se relever, et après avoir pris appuis sur ses avant-bras pour essayer de se redresser, il capitula avant de retomber dans sa position initiale, ses forces l'ayant abandonné. Corps, bombe, explosion. Tout lui revint d'un coup, si fort que ça lui fit mal.

La tête toujours dans la poussière, tournée vers la droite, il aperçut alors simultanément deux choses qui firent battre sa poitrine à s'en décrocher le cœur. Il vit Antoine, allongé à quelques mètres de lui, inconscient, la tête en sang, recouvert par divers débris non identifiables. Puis une voiture, cette voiture qu'il connaissait si bien et dont les vitres avaient explosé sous l'onde de choc de l'explosion. SA voiture. KEVIN.

Il devait être là, quelque part. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Dans quel état ? Les questions se bousculèrent de nouveau, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, guidé par la seule envie de savoir son mari sain et sauf, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent de nouveau et il se retrouva, une fois de plus, dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Son regard se posa sur le corps d'Antoine, avant que sa lutte contre l'inconscience ne le rattrape de plein fouet pour le diriger vers un endroit noir et paisible, sans souffrances et sans questions.

L'équipe entière avait été rattrapée par le souffle de l'explosion, n'ayant pas pu s'éloigner à bonne distance. Tous les hommes avaient été propulsés de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Ils reprenaient désespérément leurs esprits, certains essayant de s'extirper tant bien que mal de sous les décombres qui étaient venus s'abattre sur eux. L'explosion avait été violente.

Marc ; Kévin et Alex relevèrent la tête d'un seul et même mouvement, toussotant, avant de se redresser quelque peu sur leurs bras.

Marc : Tout le monde va bien ?

Quelques réponses se firent entendre, mais ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de Kévin, qui balayait les hommes du regard. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses poumons se contracter sous le manque d'air qu'il ressentit lorsque, de tous les visages presque méconnaissables sous la noirceur qui les recouvrait, il ne reconnut pas celui qui lui importait tant. Une envie subite de vomir fit son apparition. Sa peur ? Son diabète ? Peu importait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'IL n'était pas là. Il se retourna, mis allongé, mis assis, pour faire face à la maison en flammes, cherchant désespérément des yeux ceux de son mari.

Mais son sang se glaça en apercevant, parmi les débris amoncelés, deux formes, immobiles, dont seuls les cheveux bougeaient portés par le vent. Il se sentit suffoquer, avant qu'un cri presque inhumain ne frappe ses oreilles et vienne se mêler au bruit assourdissant des flammes. Il réalisa que ce cri était le sien, que ce cri était le prénom de son mari.

Il se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir plus vite que le vent, plus vite que sa peur, plus vite que la vie elle-même.

Il n'entendit pas Alex et Marc crier son nom, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Du nom de Yann.

Il s'écroula auprès de lui et dégagea avec frénésie les morceaux de pans qui étaient venus s'écraser sur le dos de son mari, avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Sa voix enrouée lui parvint comme un murmure

Kévin : Yann…. Yann réponds moi s'il te plaît… Mon amour ?

Il se sentit perdre pieds, sa main toujours sur sa joue, son autre main posée sur le dos de son amant, il oublia un instant tous les principes de base qu'on lui avait inculqué. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les yeux clos de Yann qui refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il sentit une déferlante de sanglots l'envahir et son corps se mit à trembler de peur et de désarroi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Alex. Alex qui lui parlait mais dont les mots n'avaient aucun sens, s'entremêlant dans le tourbillon de son désespoir. Deux mains qui lui saisir le visage et obligèrent ses yeux à quitter ceux de son mari. Marc. Marc qui s'était accroupi de l'autre côté de Yann et qui, lui aussi, lui parlait.

Marc : Kévin ! Kévin ! Ça va, il est en vie, il est EN VIE ! L'ambulance arrive. Kévin !

Il regarda Alex, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Marc : Il est en état de choc. Reste avec lui, essaye de lui parler. Je vais voir Antoine. Ce faisant, Marc déposa sa veste sur le dos de Yann avant de se relever pour se diriger en toute hâte vers le corps de son autre ami, qui était déjà entouré de certains de ses collègues.

Alex reposa son regard sur le corps raidi et figé de Kévin, comme paralysé. Il lui secoua l'épaule, mais sans réponse, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, avant de reprendre le pouls de Yann pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours avec eux.

Il releva les yeux vers son ami, dont le regard était fixé sur le visage de son homme.

Alex : Kévin ?

Devant la non réaction de son collègue, il haussa le ton. Mais rien n'y faisait, et il commençait à paniquer.

Alex : KEVIN ! Arrête ! Tu me fais flipper grave, là. Réponds-moi bordel !

Les paroles de Marc s'imprimèrent enfin dans l'esprit de Kévin et un murmure s'immisça dans les oreilles d'Alex comme une délivrance.

Kévin : En vie ?

Alex ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire bruyant.

Alex : Ha bah enfin ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pendant un moment, là ! Et oui il est vivant, l'ambulance devrait pas tarder.

Les sirènes retentirent au même instant.

Alex : Tu vois ! T'inquiète pas, va. Ton keum, c'est un dur. Il va s'en remettre ! Même Schwarzy ne fait pas le poids en face de lui !

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut entouré par le brouillard épais qui consumait ses sens. Kévin avait bien vu les secours s'occuper de Yann, le transporter jusqu'à l'ambulance, mais comment il était arrivé dans cette salle d'attente, avec qui, par quel moyen, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Une ombre noircit sa vision et il vit Alex, debout, lui tendre un verre d'eau et deux cachets.

Alex : Le médecin m'a donné ça pour toi, vu ton état ! Ca va t'aider à te calmer et à te détendre. Je voudrais pas que tu me fasses une syncope. Et puis j'ai surtout trop mal au dos pour te porter.

Comme un automate, il avala ce que lui tendait Alex. Tout le monde avait été ausculté pour écarter tout danger quelconque, et bien que des nouvelles rassurantes avaient été prononcées sur l'état d'Antoine, aucunes n'avaient encore filtré sur Yann.

Des silhouettes flottaient devant ses yeux, Laura, Marc, Amy, Christophe, Etienne, Louis, Alex, parmi tant d'autres, celles des collègues de Yann. Même Mercier était là, certes plus pour recueillir leurs dépositions qu'autre chose, mais elle avait l'air tout de même inquiète. A croire que tout le commissariat avait déserté pour venir ici.

Le tremblement de ses mains, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était avachi auprès du corps de son mari, se fit d'un coup plus important, et remonta dans son corps à une vitesse fulgurante. Son envie de vomir, persistante mais jusque-là maîtrisée, refit surface violemment. Il se leva d'un bon et s'engouffra dans les toilettes avant que son estomac ne se vide dans des soubresauts violents et douloureux. Après plusieurs minutes passées au-dessus de la cuvette, il sentit enfin ses crampes se calmer. Tirant la chasse d'eau, il se dirigea en vacillant vers le lavabo pour se rafraîchir. Puis il but à grandes goulées l'eau fraîche qui étancha sa soif et calma le feu de sa gorge. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Le teint livide, les yeux rouges, il transpirait.

Il sortit de sa poche le petit appareil, et remerciant qui voulait qu'il soit encore intact, contrôla sa glycémie. 4.25 ! Sachant qu'un taux normal ne devait pas excéder 1.20 gramme … Son stress et ses émotions avaient agi sur son corps et sur son diabète de manière indescriptible. Il se fit une injection de rapide afin de faire chuter son taux au plus vite, et les paroles du médecin commencèrent alors à prendre tous leurs sens. « Mais sur le terrain… Les émotions, le stress, l'adrénaline… Toutes ses choses fluctuent sur votre diabète et peuvent avoir des résultats plus qu'inattendus, voir désastreux. » Il venait enfin de réaliser à quel point il serait dur de conjuguer sa maladie et son métier, métier qui était souvent plus que stressant, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau, mais secoua vivement la tête. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser submerger par ses pensées noires, il avait tenu le choc sur le terrain, son moment à vide n'avait été dû qu'à la peur de perdre son mari. Il n'avait pas fait de malaise. Il pouvait donc gérer. Et il allait gérer, sortir d'ici la tête haute et se reprendre. Car son mari avait besoin de lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Deux coups frappés à la porte lui firent redresser la tête et il alla ouvrir pour trouver Alex, le visage inquiet.

Alex : Ça va ?

Kévin : Ouais, très bien.

Alex : Quand je suis revenu de la cafète t'étais plus là, et un mec de la BAC m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu déguerpir comme si t'avais le diable au cul, alors…

Kévin : Ça va.

Alex : Si tu le dis ! Le médecin est là.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle d'attente dans laquelle un attroupement s'était formé, suspendu aux lèvres du praticien qui s'était occupé de Yann.

Médecin : Le Capitaine Berthier va bien. Il est actuellement sous calmants pour pouvoir se reposer, mais il pourra sortir d'ici quelques jours. Il a quelques ecchymoses et été brûlé au second degré sur le dos et sur les jambes, mais avec les soins appropriés, il devrait très bien s'en remettre.

Un seul et unique soupir de soulagement commun s'éleva comme un cri de victoire, et Kévin senti la main de Laura se glisser dans la sienne, la serrant comme pour le réconforter, avant que les mains de Lyes et d'Alex viennent se poser sur chacune de ses épaules. Yann était vivant, son mari allait à peu près bien, et le poids qui s'était affaissé sur son cœur se défit soudainement. Il se sentit défaillir une minute, et se serait certainement écroulé sans le soutien de ses amis, mais il reprit contenance et enfin, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Après plus d'une heure, il fut enfin autorisé à pénétrer dans la chambre de son mari. La plupart de ses collègues étaient retournés travailler, Marc était resté au chevet d'Antoine, qui avait une commotion et une fracture du bassin et du bras gauche.

Alex et Laura avaient voulu rester avec Kévin, mais à force de patiente de de persuasion, il avait réussi à les convaincre de retourner au commissariat, leur jurant sur sa propre vie de les appeler au moindre souci.

Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit ou Yann, encore pâle, dormait, puis s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant la main qu'il se mit à caresser avec douceur et à parcourir de mille baisers, avant de la poser contre sa joue. Il avait eu si peur que sentir la chaleur de son mari contre sa peau lui paraissait encore être un rêve. Une voix le fit sursauter.

Yann : Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Je suis pas encore mort, à ce que je sache !

Kévin tourna vivement la tête avant que ses yeux étreignent ceux de son mari. SES si beaux yeux qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir. Ce regard si intense dans lequel il se noyait avec délectation à chaque seconde.

Kévin : T'es trop con !

Le ton à la fois réjouit et triste de Kévin tira un petit sourire à Yann, se remémorant ses propres paroles quand son mari s'était réveillé dans un lit semblable, quelques semaines plutôt. « Espèce de petit con ! »

Yann : Mon cœur, si on se traite de cette façon à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous se réveille, on ne va pas s'en sortir. On est censé s'aimer, quand même !

Sans plus réfléchir, Kévin se jeta à son cou et s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête enfouie dans la nuque qu'il adorait tant. Sa voix étouffée par les sanglots s'éleva dans la pièce comme une plainte.

Kévin : Oh que oui, je t'aime, Yann ! T'es con, mais t'es mon con à moi. Et jamais je ne te changerais. T'es râleur, t'es chiant, t'es parfois insupportable, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, Kévin se délaça dans les bras et sous les caresses de l'homme qu'il aimait, et s'endormit dans l'étreinte qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie.


	14. Chapter 14: Osmose imparfaite

CHAPITRE 14 :

15 jours qu'il tournait en rond sur ce dossier qui lui prenait tout son temps. La bombe avait permis de relier Makarov aux cambriolages et à cette histoire de drogue, même si les liens n'étaient pas encore très clairs. Les services de la BAC et de la PJ s'étaient joints l'un à l'autre pour enquêter ensemble sur cette affaire qui les unissait. Polcheysteïr Makarov, bandit de l'Est, connu un peu partout en Europe pour avoir participé à divers trafics et avoir posé quelques-unes des bombes artisanales les mieux conçues de son époque. Le seul problème était qu'en 15 ans de « service », il n'avait jamais pu être identifié visuellement. Sa seule empreinte retrouvée avait réussi à le faire accuser dans différentes affaires, mais dès sa première reconnaissance, il s'était échappé et avait désormais recours à la chirurgie esthétique tous les 3 ans pour changer de visage. Personne ne savait où le trouver, comment le retrouver ni à quoi il ressemblait.

Kévin était à bout, physiquement et émotionnellement. Avec le stress accumulé, son corps avait du mal à suivre la cadence. De plus, Yann reprenait le lendemain et il savait que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux pour son mari, mais cela faisait un mois qu'il était enfermé chez eux, à se remettre des séquelles de l'explosion dans laquelle il avait failli le perdre.

Et le moins qu'il puisse dire était que Yann n'était pas un patient très patient ! Il savait qu'il souffrait encore parfois de ses restes de brûlures, son corps ayant dans l'ensemble plutôt bien récupéré, mais ses sautes d'humeur à répétitions, leurs engueulades à tour de bras pour des broutilles, tous les soirs… Kévin n'en pouvait plus. Certes son mari n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire pendant un mois, mais pour prévenir les risques d'infections et d'aggravation des plaies, Yann avait été obligé de rester à l'appartement. Et inactif et Yann Berthier dans la même phrase ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Kévin payait les pots cassés. Leurs disputes le meurtrissaient et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil plus de deux heures par nuit depuis cet accident. Tellement à bout, que son diabète lui avait joué un mauvais tour l'après-midi même, pendant l'interrogatoire d'une vieille dame qui venait de se faire voler son sac. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner, et si Alex n'avait pas été près de lui, il se serait effondré. Il s'était éclipsé avec beaucoup de mal, se trainant jusqu'aux toilettes avant de faire sa glycémie qui était tombée en chute libre. Il avait dû lutter pour ingérer quelque chose ; malgré la faiblesse de son corps, malgré ce qu'il lui réclamait, devant ses nausées il avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler. Toujours du sucre sur lui, heureusement. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le délayer dans un peu d'eau avant de boire cul-sec. Quelque chose de solide n'aurait pas pu franchir la barrière de son palais. Puis il s'était laissé descendre contre le mur, espérant reprendre un semblant de contenance et de force avant que quiconque n'arrive. Ses crises étaient de plus en plus présentes ces derniers temps, et son corps, déjà fatigué par tous les à-côtés qu'il devait gérer, commençait à le lâcher. Il n'était plus crevé, il était exténué, à bout.

Dans ces moments-là, après un malaise aussi violent, Yann serait venu l'entourer de ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement, le réconfortant jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied. Ce confort, cette sérénité dans laquelle il aurait aimé se retrouver, mais qui l'avait quitté 3 semaines plutôt, quand Yann avait commencé à être désagréable. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait rester sans rien faire tandis que Kévin allait bosser, énervé par son air fatigué chaque fois qu'il rentrait, entraînant toute une suite d'évènements auxquels il ne voulait plus penser. Alors, dès qu'un malaise pointait le bout de son nez, il allait s'isoler, arrivant toujours à les prendre à temps, pour ne pas être trop long, trop fatigué, pour ne pas inquiéter son mari qui avait déjà assez de choses à penser.

Mais là, il avait regretté la chaleur des bras de Yann, ses mots de réconfort à son oreille, sa présence, tout simplement. Mais avec sa reprise le lendemain, il espérait que ça irai mieux, que cette mauvaise passe se terminerait.

C'est donc à son bureau que Kévin essayait de se remettre doucement, mais le mal de tête qui avait pris ses temps d'assaut quelques heures plutôt, depuis son incident, ne le quittait pas. Il avait avalé deux cachets, mais rien n'y faisait.

Alex : T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, là !

Kévin : Ça va, ça va !

Il posa la tête sur ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux.

Alex : Et comment ça se passe avec Yann ? On en n'a pas beaucoup parlé avec toute cette histoire, là !

Kévin : Ca va !

Alex : O…K… T'as un peu plus de deux mots dans ton vocabulaire ou t'as décidé de te mettre en mode monosyllabique ?

Kévin : Hum…..

Alex : Bon, c'est pas vraiment un mot, mais je vais le compter comme !

Il regarda sa montre, se leva et enfila son blouson avant de se diriger vers Kévin et de lui tapoter le bras. Il releva la tête.

Alex : Allez, viens je te paye un coup ! On n'avancera pas plus sur c't'enquête ce soir. Et vu ta tête, t'en as bien besoin !

N'ayant pas la force de refuser, Kévin se leva. Cela lui ferait sans doute du bien.

Kévin : Depuis quand tu connais des mots comme « monosyllabique » toi ?

Alex : Ben quoi ? J'ai aussi été à l'école je te signale. Eh ouais ! Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais je suis un mec bizarre, alors…

Il entra le plus doucement possible dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Yann si celui-ci dormait, et vu l'heure tardive et sa reprise du lendemain, il y avait de grandes chances pour que cela soit le cas.

Il se délesta de son blouson avant d'aller s'avachir dans le canapé. Il avait parlé avec Alex pendant plus de 4 heures, un record à inscrire dans les annales. Il le savait son ami, mais avait toujours douté de sa capacité d'écoute. Il s'était royalement trompé. Devant l'intérêt qu'Alex lui avait manifesté, il avait alors tout déballé. Absolument tout. De l'enquête qu'il ne comprenait pas à ses soucis dans son couple depuis que Yann était sorti de l'hôpital.

Sa tristesse, sa colère et sa douleur vis-à-vis de leurs disputes régulières, le manque de son mari quand il n'allait pas bien, même s'il se sentait égoïste, il en avait besoin. Il avait essayé de s'occuper de Yann du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait pris une semaine de congé pour rester avec lui, mais devant le travail qui s'empilait, Mercier lui avait refusé sa deuxième semaine, bien que navrée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'un de ses éléments.

Sa présence aux côtés de son époux durant la première semaine de son rétablissement avait eu l'air d'être bénéfique, lui, jouant aux infirmiers, Yann en profitant, jamais assez à son goût d'ailleurs. Puis il avait repris le travail et tout avait basculé. Lors de leurs premiers éclats de voix, il avait essayé de se maîtriser. Mais il avait fini par répliquer quelques fois, avant de se morfondre dans le mutisme le plus total, encaissant, encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas que la situation s'empire.

Et lorsqu'Alex l'avait interrogé sur sa perte de poids, sur son attitude étrange de ces dernières semaines, de son séjour à l'hôpital concernant soit disant les blessures liées à l'explosion de la voiture, devant son air inquiet et sincère, Kévin avait craqué. Il s'était laissé aller à verser quelques larmes, se débarrassant de son fardeau, de ses peurs, de ses doutes, et lui avait avoué sa maladie.

Alex était resté scotché quelques minutes, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de lui passer une main amicale dans le dos. Il l'avait réconforté, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette annonce, mais Kévin avait été étonné qu'il l'ait aussi bien prit. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, des cris, des insultes pour lui avoir menti, un poing dans la figure même. Tout, sauf ce sourire et ce regard de soutien que lui avait adressé son ami. Il avait enfin pu respirer comme jamais depuis le début de cette histoire, et un poids s'était soulevé de ses épaules.

Il lui avait aussi confirmé, après ses doutes sur la présence de Kévin sur le terrain, qu'il ne devrait plus y être, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée, que perdre ce boulot qu'il aimait ne lui était pas supportable. Et là encore, Alex avait fait preuve de compréhension, lui avait repayé un verre, et avait avalé le sien d'une traite, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de lui promettre de ne rien répéter à personne. Que lorsqu'il se déciderait, si un jour il se décidait, à parler, il serait là, en soutien ; de venir le voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et de lui faire un bref résumé sur les gestes à adopter en cas de problèmes.

Cette discussion l'avait abasourdi, mais il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il profita de ce bien-être pour se relaxer un moment, rejetant sa tête contre l'appui du canapé, avant de fermer les yeux. Et se surprit à sourire pour la première fois en trois semaines. Il était bien.

Sa quiétude fut interrompue par des pas rapides dans l'escalier et la voix sèche de son mari.

Yann : T'étais où, bordel ?

Kévin se redressa et ses yeux se figèrent sur ceux, froids, durs, de Yann. Il respira un grand coup. Au ton de la voix de son époux, il savait que l'orage pointait son nez. Ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle dispute sans intérêt, il essaya de faire le vide en lui et de répondre d'une voix douce et posée.

Kévin : J'étais parti boire un verre.

Yann : Magnifique ! Monsieur part boire un verre pendant que son mari est cloué dans ce putain d'appart. T'as pris du bon temps j'espère ! Il était beau au moins ?

Kévin se leva et s'approcha doucement de Yann pour lui faire face, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Yann : QUOI encore ?

Kévin : Yann ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai été avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Yann : Tu vas boire un verre tout seul maintenant ?

Yann s'éloigna, tentant de calmer sa respiration, contrôlée par la colère qui l'habitait. Kévin se rapprocha de lui, avant de l'obliger à lui faire face.

Kévin : Je me suis mal exprimé, pardon. Non je n'étais pas seul, j'étais avec Alex. Il m'a payé un coup, on a parlé. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui.

Yann secoua la tête mais les deux mains de Kévin se posèrent sur ses joues et le forcèrent à le regarder.

Kévin : Je t'en prie Yann, regarde-moi. Je t'aime, je sais que c'est dur ce que tu traverses, mais tu reprends le boulot demain, c'est fini. T'auras plus besoin d'être cloîtré ici, alors prends ton mal en patience encore quelques heures et…

Yann : Et quoi ?

Il dégagea les bras de Kévin violemment avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, mais le regardant toujours.

Yann : T'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi, je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, et quand monsieur rentre, il est souvent minuit passé, trop crevé ou trop soucieux pour me demander ce que moi je veux ! Tu peux imaginer ce que c'est un mois ? A rien Faire ? A tourner en rond ? A souffrir pendant que mon mari n'est pas là ? Tu me fais chier Kévin. J'en ai marre.

Et pour la première fois, Kévin vit rouge. Tous ses bons sentiments, ce calme olympien dont il avait fait preuve soir après soir après soir devant toujours le même refrain, parti au galop et laissa place à sa colère et sa fatigue.

Kévin : T'en as marre ? Et tu crois que MOI j'en ai pas MARRE ? Je rentre tous les soirs depuis trois semaines pour me faire engueuler, me faire traiter comme un moins que rien. Ce soir c'est l'excuse du verre, avant-hier c'était la machine à laver qui n'était pas vidée alors que tu avais toute la journée pour le faire, y'a trois jours c'est parce que monsieur n'avait plus ses pizzas préférées en stocks ! Et demain ça sera quoi, Yann ? DEMAIN CA SERA QUOI ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi de vivre tout ça ? De t'avoir vu souffrir comme tu as souffert ? J'ai pris une semaine pour m'occuper de toi, j'ai pas pu faire plus, j'y peux rien ! Je pensais sincèrement que ce que tu m'avais dit était sincère, mais tu sais quoi, je commence vraiment à avoir des doutes ! Merde Yann, je t'aime. Mais là, j'en peux plus ! Tu me gonfles !

Et avant de sortir des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter amèrement, il monta dans leur chambre avant de redescendre, une couette sous le bras, sous le regard interloqué de Yann.

Yann : Tu fais quoi, là ?

Kévin : Puisque je fais chier MONSIEUR, je dors sur le canapé. Comme ça MONSIEUR n'aura plus personne pour le faire chier, et personne à faire chier par la même occasion !

Sur ses paroles, il se dévêtit rapidement avant de se laisser glisser sous la couverture et de tourner le dos à Yann. Sa voix lui parvint beaucoup plus douce, presque hésitante.

Yann : Kévin, je…

Mais n'ayant plus de patience, ne voulant plus parler, il se saisit du premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main avant de le poser vivement sur sa tête et son oreille. L'air rageur que Yann adoptait un peu plus tôt fit place à un visage contrit et coupable. Et devant le refus de son mari à écouter ses excuses, il s'en retourna dans leur chambre, SA chambre où il dormirait seul depuis le début de leur emménagement ensemble, l'air fautif et malheureux.


	15. Chapter 15: Osmaose parfaite

CHAPITRE 15 :

Yann se tenait derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, attendant que ce dernier arrive à l'étage indiqué. Il essayait désespérément de reprendre contenance et un visage un peu plus enjoué que celui qu'il avait depuis son réveil, triste et perdu.

Ce dernier mois n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il avait souffert horriblement, mais sa douleur s'était atténuée la semaine où Kévin avait été à ses côtés. Il avait tout fait. Tenu l'appartement propre, fait les courses, la cuisine, mais surtout s'était occupé de lui avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de donner à quelqu'un. Il lui avait fait ses pansements, l'avait lavé quand il ne pouvait risquer de mouiller ses bandages en prenant une douche ou un bain, l'avait aidé à s'habiller de façon à ce que le frottement des vêtements contre ses blessures ne le fasse pas trop souffrir. Il lui avait apporté tous ses repas au lit puisqu'il avait été indiqué à Yann de bouger le moins possible durant les 8 premiers jours.

Et même si devenir dépendant de quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait pris sur lui et sur sa colère grandissante face à son mari qui se transformait plus en infirmière et bonne à tout faire qu'autre chose, et s'était surpris à aimer et apprécier toutes les attentions dont Kévin avait fait preuve. Il l'avait traité non pas comme un infirme, mais comme son égal, veillant tout de même à son confort et lui avait porté, tous les jours, une attention différente à son égard. Par une rose dans son plateau le matin jusqu'à un dîner romantique, en passant par la réalisation de son plat préféré, de petits mots parsemés ci et là quand il était obligé de sortir… Yann n'avait manqué absolument de rien et avait été traité comme un prince. Ses râlements de la première journée avaient laissé place à un sourire de confort, de plénitude et d'amour chaque minute des journées restantes. Il s'était senti quelque peu coupable devant l'activité incessante de Kévin, qui n'avait pas arrêté de la semaine, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour l'aider. Mais il s'était fait pardonné à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux, de la meilleure façon qui soit. Malgré ses brûlures, ils avaient réussi à trouver de bons compromis afin que l'expression de leur désir et de leur amour ne soit pas trop douloureuse pour lui.

Mais Kévin avait dû reprendre, contraint et forcé. Yann avait su pertinemment que son époux ne pourrait pas rester à ses côtés durant tout son mois d'arrêt, mais il avait été contrit.

Avec Kévin, il n'avait pas vu les journées passées. Son départ l'avait laissé seul, à se morfondre, tournant comme un lion en cage, devenant claustrophobe. Il avait pu se lever et marcher, mais devant l'interdiction formelle de sortir de chez lui avant la fin de son arrêt, il s'était retrouvé coincé à l'appartement, ne sachant que faire, ruminant, désespérant. Sa colère avait alors pris le dessus, et bien qu'il ait tenté de se maîtriser, son combat n'avait pas fait rage longtemps. Il s'était alors laisser aller à déverser toutes ses frustrations sur Kévin, son Kévin, son amour, qui faisait le maximum pour lui faciliter la vie. Il voyait bien que le travail l'épuisait, que lorsqu'il rentrait, soir après soir, son visage portait les stigmates de la fatigue, mais il ne pouvait se contrôler. Et n'importe quelle excuse, aussi petite soit-elle, était un prétexte à extérioriser son irritation. Et comme toujours, Kévin n'avait jamais haussé le ton, il avait bien tenté de discuter avec lui une fois ou deux, mais devant son tempérament, il avait laissé tomber, et ne lui avait plus répondu. Jamais. Jusqu'à hier soir, où le ton était monté. Et voir Kévin lui tenir tête, Yann n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Il était resté abasourdi un moment, avant que les paroles de son époux ne le frappent de plein fouet. Il avait été odieux, ignoble, et il regrettait amèrement, plus que cette ultime dispute, son comportement des trois dernières semaines.

Il était parti se coucher, seul, et plus encore que la solitude qui lui avait pesé, l'absence de son mari, du corps et de la chaleur de son amant à ses côtés lui avait été quasiment insupportable. Il était resté une bonne partie de la nuit éveillé, tournant et retournant dans sa têtes des mots d'excuses corrects et des attentions qui lui permettraient de se faire pardonner. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le tirant de ses pensées, et adoptant son air qui se voulait, du moins le désirait-il, professionnel, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré et décidé vers son bureau, saluant prestement quelques gardiens de la paix en faction.

Il soupira bruyamment devant la pile de dossiers qui s'étaient amoncelés durant son absence. Marc avait pris en charge l'intérim, mais n'étant pas si sûr de lui, il revenait à Yann de donner son accord avant qu'une quelconque affaire soit entérinée. De plus, il devait revoir les plannings de ses gars, Antoine étant arrêté pour encore deux mois, suite à ses diverses blessures.

Marc : Yann ! Content de ton retour parmi nous !

Il n'avait même entendu les coups frappés à la porte. Marc vint s'asseoir devant lui.

Marc : Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, si tu savais !

Yann : Tu dis ça dans le sens littéral du terme ou parce que ton calvaire est terminé ?

Disant cela, Yann désigna les dossiers jonchant son bureau. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de son collègue.

Marc : Franchement Yann, tu sais que je t'adore et que je suis réellement content que tu reviennes. Mais cette merde, là, je sais pas comment tu fais pour la gérer. Ça a été un vrai cauchemar. Je ne t'envie pas.

Yann : Je vois, tu voudrais mon salaire mais sans les inconvénients qui l'accompagnent, c'est ça ?

Marc : Tu sais quoi ? Je te tire mon chapeau ainsi qu'à Antoine, parce que c'est sûr qu'il se débrouille mieux que moi quand t'es pas là.

Yann se mit à rire.

Yann : Je te le fais pas dire. T'as eu de ses nouvelles ?

Marc : Tous les jours, enfin comme toi je suppose.

Yann : Oui, je l'ai appelé régulièrement. Ça va mieux apparemment, mais je crois qu'il commence à en avoir marre.

Marc : J'en connais un autre pour qui ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir non plus.

Yann : T'imagines même pas ! Bon tu me fais un rapide topo de ce que j'ai loupé ?

Et en écoutant Marc lui raconter les derniers évènements, Yann sourit à nouveau. C'est sûr. Son travail lui avait manqué.

Il franchit le seuil de son appartement, délassé pour la première fois en un mois par une fatigue bénéfique à son corps et à son moral. Et d'une humeur plus légère que jamais.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il ne vit aucune lumière. Il était passé par la DPJ pour chercher Kévin, mais l'ADS lui avait confirmé son départ une heure plus tôt. Il devrait donc être rentré. Yann jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon. Personne. Ca y'était, sa bonne humeur détalait à grande enjambée. Son cœur s'accéléra et une inquiétude grandissante le submergea. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Ce n'était pas le genre de son mari. Certes il avait été odieux avec lui ; il s'en voulait vraiment et s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour se faire pardonner. Mais s'il n'était pas là, comment ferait-il ?

Il se précipita à l'étage en criant son prénom, hésitant une seconde à franchir la porte de leur chambre, de peur de découvrir les affaires de son mari absentes. Il se ressaisit, rien ne servait de paniquer. Du moins, pas encore. Il pénétra dans la chambre, bercée par la pénombre. Rien. Personne, il n'était pas là.

Il alluma la lumière et se jeta presque sur l'armoire, hurlant encore le prénom de son mari, avant d'essayer de se calmer. Ses vêtements étaient encore là, Dieu soit loué. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et Kévin, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette nouée négligemment autour de la taille, sortir, un air étonné sur le visage.

Kévin : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu veux ameuter tout le quartier ou quoi ?

Yann se laissa aller à soupirer de soulagement, avant de se redresser et de s'avancer pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Kévin. Il porta sa main au visage de son époux avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

Yann : Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu si peur…

Kévin : Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?

Yann : J'ai cru… Enfin j'ai pensé que…

Kévin : Que quoi ? Que j'étais parti ?

Yann acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

Kévin : T'es vraiment trop con. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, quand y'a des emmerdes, ce n'est jamais moi qui me suis défilé le premier.

Yann eu un pincement au cœur. A croire que les cicatrices de la première partie de leur relation étaient dures à se refermer. Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité.

Yann : Je suis… DESOLE. Vraiment, Kévin. T'as raison, je suis trop con. Je… T'as tout fait pour moi, et moi je me suis comporté en véritable gougeât avec toi. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Pardonne-moi, Kévin, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais, chaque mot, chaque phrase, à chaque minute de chaque seconde de la journée je les pense. Tu es tout pour moi, tout ce qui compte, tout ce que je veux. Je veux être avec toi, je veux être à toi.

Kévin recula de quelques pas avant de le fixer mais sa réponse le déstabilisa.

Kévin : Ok.

Puis il passa en côté de lui. Yann lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

Yann : Quoi, c'est tout ? Un « Ok » et c'est tout ? C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Kévin : Que veux-tu que je te dise, Yann. Tu sais que je t'aime. Comme un dingue. Mais j'ai vraiment eu mal, alors laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît.

Yann relâcha son étreinte, et Kévin lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, avant de sortir un boxer du placard. Mais le corps de son mari, ses courbes qui lui avaient tant manqué la nuit passée, ses muscles qui le rendaient fou, cet être qui avait fait de lui son esclave… Yann sentit l'excitation monter d'un coup, surtout lorsque la serviette de son mari glissa au sol dans un mouvement presque sensuel, dévoilant ses fesses auxquelles Yann ne savait résister.

Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il alla se coller contre le dos puissant de Kévin, qui sursauta, avant de se retourner brusquement.

Kévin : Mais qu'est-ce que tu f…

Les lèvres de Yann ne laissèrent pas d'autres sons sortir de cette magnifique bouche qu'il entreprit de redécouvrir dans un baiser ardent, sa langue forçant la barrière imposée par son amant. Elle alla à la rencontre de son double, si douce, si chaude, et entama avec elle un balai renversant. Il resserra son bras autour de la taille de Kévin, tandis que son deuxième l'étreignit fortement au niveau du dos, commençant des caresses remplies de désespoir, reflétant le manque dont il était prisonnier, exprimant son désarroi, glissant ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale frissonnante, s'arrêtant dans le creux de ses reins, massant cet endroit qui lui était si cher, avant de s'échapper de ce baiser enivrant et de jeter littéralement Kévin sur le lit.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'il lui enserra les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, à califourchon sur ce bassin qui le faisait rêver. Lui, dominant, Kévin, tentant désespérément de se libérer. Et devant son regard qu'il savait rempli d'un éclat que seul Kévin pouvait lui procurer, ce dernier frissonna et tenta une dernière fois de se dégager de l'étreinte de son mari, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses bras. Sans effet.

Kévin : Arrête, Yann !

Yann : Je t'aime

Kévin : Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Yann : Je t'aime ! Et je te le répèterais jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans ta petite tête.

Kévin : T'es fou ?

Yann : Ouais. De toi, ouais !

Et sur ces mots, comme une délivrance, Yann avança sa bouche délicatement avant de reprendre les lèvres de son époux entre les siennes, sa langue cherchant avec avidité le contact érotique de sa moitié, et trouvée, elles entamèrent la redécouverte de l'autre, se mordillant dans la passion, se suçotant dans l'ivresse, se retrouvant dans l'amour. Alors Yann libéra enfin les bras de Kévin, pour que les siens puissent encore et toujours redécouvrir ce corps se mouvant sous lui avec langueur et envie, transporté par l'excitation et le désir. Lui aussi se mit à bouger, faisant entrer en contact tantôt ses fesses tantôt son membre dressé avec celui, tout aussi dur, de son amant. Et sans jamais quitter cette bouche, ce puits de bonheur infondé, il entama de ses mains le long chemin de cette douce torture qu'il aimait tant, effleurant ce cou robuste, touchant avec désir ce torse si développé, capturant de ses doigts les deux tétons rougeâtres et durs de plaisir, câlinant les côtes, passant de l'une à l'autre comme une vague esseulée, joignant ses mains sur ce ventre plat et tendre, tournant ses doigts autour de son nombril, massant ce bas-ventre si doux, avant que ses mains ne rencontrent non seulement le gland épanoui de son mari, qui gémit, mais aussi sa propre envie.

Il se défit à regret de ce baiser, et mené par son corps enflammé, il se dévêtît aussi rapidement qu'il le pu, avant de reprendre sa position sur les cuisses de son mari, transi par ses sensations. Leurs virilités entrèrent une fois de plus en contact, et Yann se mit à se mouvoir au rythme des sons d'abandon de son époux. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, le bassin de Kévin se mit alors en mouvement, et cet ébat passionné, ses sensations intenses leur rendirent le souffle court et saccadé, leur effort de ne pas s'abandonner, de faire durer cet instant, transcrit par la sueur de leur deux corps.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et sans un mot, juste par cet éclat qu'ils connaissaient si bien l'un comme l'autre, sans plus d'autres pensées, ils se laissèrent alors aller à cette passion refoulée, et Yann le pénétra brusquement, cambrant ses reins en osmose avec ceux de Kévin, qui enserra sa taille de ses jambes.

Il marqua une pose, leurs regards brûlants se noyèrent comme en transe. Et de cette transe Yann commença alors à se mouvoir, doucement, ne s'enfonçant pas totalement, ne ressortant pas pleinement non plus, simplement pour faire durer cette osmose parfaite qui était la leur, qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, dans laquelle ils aimaient, à cet instant, se perdre. Mais l'étincelle devint plus brillante, plus éclatante, et comme dans la pensée de l'autre, ils se mirent tous les deux à bouger leurs corps au rythme de leurs respirations, adaptant leur étreinte à l'autre, et les va-et-vient de Yann devinrent plus intenses, plus fervents, plus rapides, plus demandeurs, plus gourmands, moins patients. Le corps de Kévin ondulant en-dessous du sien, leurs corps se mélangeant et se rencontrant à chaque coup de reins, les deux mains de son amant sur son torse qu'il prit entre les siennes, leurs doigts s'entrecroisant, leurs sueurs se mêlant comme l'impression de ne faire plus qu'une, comme eux ne faisaient qu'un. Et dans cette torpeur excitante, ils se laissèrent aller, dans un cri commun de leurs prénoms respectifs, à l'extase qu'ils avaient combattu mais à laquelle ils s'étaient rendus.

Et dans leur étreinte reposante, leur corps tremblants encore de leur ébat passionné, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Kévin nichant son cou contre le torse de Yann.

Kévin : La prochaine fois que tu me refais ça, tu t'en prends une !

Yann : Moi aussi, je t'aime, connard !

Et enfin, seulement enfin, Yann se sentit libérer de sa culpabilité, et regardant la tête enfouie de son mari, il sût qu'une fois de plus, il lui avait pardonné.


	16. Chapter 16: Bonheur ou malheur?

CHAPITRE 16 :

3 mois. 3 longs mois que tout le commissariat tournait en rond sur cette enquête interminable. De nouveaux éléments avaient surgi, éclaircissant l'affaire. La drogue provenait d'un échange qui avait mal tourné entre de nouveaux acheteurs et Makarov. Makarov, qu'ils avaient réussi à identifier comme le Monsieur Bartolli du cambriolage. Ses hommes avaient recherché la came désespérément, mettant à sac les appartements de leurs « voleurs » mais en vain. « Voleurs », qui eux-mêmes victimes, avaient été mis en inculpation, racontant cet échange dans lequel ils avaient doublé cet homme, ses représailles, ses lettres de menaces. Et Polcheysteïr qui avait eu la brillante idée de saccager lui-même son propre appartement, espérant, par l'intervention des flics, pouvoir retrouver plus facilement ce qui lui appartenait, ayant des contacts au sein même de la police. Il avait tout calculé, demandant les accès aux dossiers concernant l'enquête, malheureusement ses contacts avaient été démasqués, le laissant seul, sans ressources… enfin presque.

Il leur avait échappé, ils l'avaient eu entre les mains, Kévin et Alex avaient été l'interroger, il leur avait fait face, brillamment, sûr de lui, et malgré les doutes de Kévin, la fusillade qui s'en était suivie, il avait réussi à leur filer entre les doigts. La surveillance à son domicile n'avait abouti à rien, et lorsque le commissariat l'avait enfin démasqué, une trentaine de policiers s'était rendue à son domicile, mais il n'était plus là. Disparu, comme évaporé. Aucune trace, aucun indice. Ils étaient de retour au point mort. Ce qui était à l'origine de l'ambiance plus que tendue qui régnait au commissariat. Nicole Mercier était dans tous ses états, et plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se montrait irascible, tendue, à bout de patience et de nerfs. Yann, qui était le responsable de l'enquête concernant le service de la B.A.C., faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur tous les jours. Mais, comme tous les jours depuis 3 mois, il allait trouver le réconfort dans les bras de son mari.

Depuis leur dispute, il s'était montré plus attentionné, plus patient, et dès que sa colère pointait le bout de son nez, le stand de tir devenait son nouveau défouloir. Il avait eu peur de perdre Kévin ce soir-là, et prenait, depuis, un soin tout particulier à lui épargner ses sautes d'humeur et son tempérament parfois sanguin, ce qui étonnait son mari, peu habitué à le voir aussi calme durant une période aussi longue, mais qui n'était pas fait pour lui déplaire. Et dès que Yann le voyait sourire, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Car le sourire de son mari était sacré, et la peur de perdre cette joie qu'il voyait s'afficher sur son visage depuis trois mois lui devenait insupportable. Alors il se maîtrisait, car pour un sourire de son époux, il était prêt à tout.

C'est pendant une accalmie de cris de la part de la commissaire qu'il décida d'aller faire un détour par le bureau de son amant, qu'il surprit en plein fou-rire avec Alex, Laura et Christophe. Ils s'interrompirent en le voyant arriver.

Yann : je dérange ?

Kévin tourna la tête et un nouveau sourire radieux vint illuminer son visage.

Kévin : Jamais !

Yann : T'as un peu de temps là ? Je peux vous l'enlever le temps de la pause déjeuner ?

Alex : Du moment que tu le ramènes à l'heure, cette fois !

Kévin : Alex….

Devant le sourire de son ami, Kévin ricana. Il n'en manquait vraiment pas une. Il se leva, prit sa veste avant de rejoindre Yann.

Alex : Et ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas, hein ?

Laura se mit à rire de bon cœur devant la tête gênée de Christophe, qui rougit lorsque Yann lui adressa un regard malicieux, avant de fixer Alex.

Yann : On sera très sage, c'est promis papa !

Kévin se sentit subitement rougir et frappa légèrement le coude de son mari.

Kévin : Yann, s'il te plaît !

Yann : Ben quoi mon cœur ? Faut pas te sentir gêner, c'est naturel après tout.

Un large sourire étendit ses lèvres devant le visage déconfit et cramoisi de Kévin, qui prit ses jambes à son cou devant le fou-rire de ses collègues. Yann se frappa mentalement avant de partir à sa suite. Il le rattrapa de justesse dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Yann : Kévin, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Kévin : C'est sûr, c'est réussi.

Yann : Kévin… Kévin regarde moi

Il l'obligea à relever la tête en passant une main sous son menton.

Yann : Excuse-moi.

Kévin : Mouais…

Yann : Kévin, franchement, nous sommes mariés, nous vivons ensemble, tu crois franchement que tes collègues pensent que nous faisons chambre à part et que nous sommes toujours au stade des baisers ? Que t'es encore vierge ?

Kévin : YANN !

Ce dernier se mit à rire et Kévin secoua la tête.

Yann : Quoi ?

Kévin : J'ai pas franchement envie de penser à ce que MES collègues peuvent imaginer de notre vie de couple.

Yann : Mon cœur, il n'y a rien de mal à se dire qu'on s'aime, ni à se le prouver d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui m'a appris ça, tu ne vas pas faire marche arrière.

Kévin : Je ne suis pas gêné de te démontrer mon affection, ni en privé, ni devant mes collègues lorsque l'on s'embrasse, mais évoquer notre vie sexuelle avec eux, c'est différent.

Yann : Je ne le referais plus, c'est promis.

Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pour quémander son pardon. Il sut qu'il l'avait lorsqu'il entendit le petit gémissement sortant de la bouche de son mari.

Yann : Je suis pardonné alors ?

Kévin : Mouais, faut voir !

Yann : Faut voir ? Je vois ! Et qu'est-ce que Monsieur a derrière la tête ?

Kévin : Je sais pas, disons que parler de notre vie sexuelle m'a donné certaines idées…

Yann : Vraiment …. Je croyais que c'était moi l'obsédé dans notre couple.

Kévin : J'apprends du maître, faut croire.

Yann : Maître ? J'adore…

Sans plus attendre, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kévin et commença à le suçoter en douceur mais avec avidité, lui démontrant à quel point il serait heureux de se plier à son idée. Ses mains descendirent directement au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son mari, qu'elles commencèrent à caresser avec frénésie, mais Kévin se recula

Kévin : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yann le regarda, l'œil pétillant, le sourire carnassier.

Yann : J'accède à l'éducation de mon élève, pourquoi ?

Kévin : Pas ici, Yann !

Yann : Et pourquoi pas ?

Kévin : T'imagines que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'on nous trouve à moitié défroqué, bandant comme des lapins, prêt à sauter l'un sur l'autre…

Yann : J'aime bien l'idée moi

Kévin : Imagine qu'on se fasse surprendre par… je sais pas moi… tes collègues… ou Franchard… Ou tiens, Mercier !

Yann : Tu crois qu'elle nous arrêterait pour attentat à la pudeur ?

Dans un petit rire et devant le visage rougit de son amant, il reprit de ses lèvres l'assaut de ce cou si tentant. Mais Kévin le repoussa une nouvelle fois, juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, sur une Commissaire visiblement toujours aux abois. Ce qui eût pour effet de rendre Kévin aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Mercier : Vous allez où, là ?

Yann : Manger, Commissaire. C'est encore autoriser par la loi, ou je dois demander l'autorisation ?

Mercier : Je vous veux tous les deux revenus pour 13h tapante. Pas une minute de plus ! C'est bien clair ?

Yann : Très clair, Commissaire.

Kévin réussi à articuler un « Oui madame » très fluet, avant de s'éclipser à la suite de Yann, en train de s'esclaffer à gorge déployée.

Kévin : Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'arrêter.

Yann : T'aurais vu ta tête ! Mais j'aurai bien aimé voir la sienne si elle nous avait surpris sur le point de…

Kévin : Yann !

Il se retourna vers son mari et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

Yann : Tu sais que t'es super excitant quand t'es tout gêné comme ça ? Un vrai petit écolier le jour de sa rentrée.

Kévin leva les yeux au ciel.

Kévin : Mon mari est un obsédé fini !

Yann : Et tu sais quoi ? Ton mari assume ! Et le maître aimerait reprendre l'éducation de son élève là où il l'a laissé.

Il entraîna Kévin à sa suite, bien décidé à lui montrer ses talents d'enseignant dans l'obsession dont il faisait preuve et dans laquelle il excellait si bien.

L'après-midi avait été long, pénible, ponctué par les sautes d'humeur de la Commissaire, et chacun en avait pris pour son grade. Personne ne lui en voulait vraiment, mais pour l'heure, chacun avait son propre mal de crâne avec lequel débattre de l'ingénieuse idée qu'il avait eu à rentrer dans la police.

C'est un Yann épuisé et un Kévin à bout qui entrèrent dans l'appartement, avant d'aller se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Kévin : Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait hurler aussi fort !

Yann : Crois-moi quand je te dis que moi non plus. Je dois être sourd de l'oreille gauche avec l'engueulade qu'elle m'a servie !

Kévin : Mon pauvre amour !

Kévin se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de Yann et commença à embrasser sa joue, ses mains entamant une danse sensuelle sur son torse.

Yann : Hummmm… Je crois que si j'ai le droit à ce traitement chaque soir, je vais me faire engueuler plus souvent.

Kévin : Je crois qu'il est temps que l'élève mette en pratique les leçons qu'il a apprises aujourd'hui, non ?

Yann : C'est tout à mon honneur alors !

Kévin se saisit des lèvres de son mari, et dans leur plénitude, ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant cet instant magique de la redécouverte de leurs deux langues qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais de rechercher. Mais le téléphone de Yann les interrompit.

Yann se dégagea à regret mais Kévin reprit son assaut sur ses lèvres.

Kévin : Ne …. réponds… pas….

Yann se recula à nouveau.

Yann : C'est peut-être important !

Il fit basculer un Kévin boudeur sur le canapé avant de se saisir de son portable.

Yann : Allô ?

Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence.

Yann : Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre, puis une respiration sourde…

Yann : Ecoutez, j'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries, alors si vous ne me…

Voix : Monsieur Berthier ?

Yann se figea au son de la voix profonde, emplie de froideur et de malice malsaine.

Voix : Ou devrais-je dire Capitaine Berthier ?

Yann sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, ses poils se redressèrent.

Yann : Comment… Qui vous a donné ce numéro…. Qui …

Voix : Vous savez très bien qui je suis, Capitaine. Vous savez aussi ce que je veux. Rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient, et je vous laisserai tranquille.

Yann se mit à rire d'un rire jaune et serré.

Yann : Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que je pourrais donner accès à votre « requête » ?

Voix : Vous le ferez Capitaine, ou il se peut que vous soyez victime d'un fâcheux accident.

Yann : Et vous croyez réellement que vous me faites peur ?

Voix : Je vois. Comment va votre mari Capitaine. Vous savez, Le Lieutenant Laporte ?

La gorge de Yann se serra. Lui qui s'était éloigné quelque peu de Kévin depuis le début de l'appel, se dirigea sur la terrasse avant de fermer la baie vitrée.

Yann : Ecoute moi bien connard, tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que…

Voix : La balle est dans votre camp, Capitaine. Et vous me verrez navré de mettre fin à notre relation « amicale » si vous ne changez pas de ton et que vous prévenez ne serait-ce que l'un de vos collègues de cet appel. Dans ce cas, il se pourrait qu'un évènement tragique vienne bouleverser subitement votre vie. Il serait bien dommage qu'un aussi beau spécimen soit éradiqué de cette belle planète, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il a l'air si triste, seul, sur ce canapé…

Yann, paniqué, releva aussitôt la tête vers Kévin, toujours sur le sofa, avant de regarder partout aux alentours.

Voix : Je vous vois, Capitaine, je vous vois tous les deux.

Yann : Ne l'approche pas, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Je te jure que…

Voix : Des promesses, encore et toujours des promesses. Réfléchissez bien Capitaine, c'est soit ça, soit le veuvage !

Puis son interlocuteur raccrocha brusquement, laissant un Yann décontenancé, déconcerté, mais surtout terrifié.


	17. Chapter 17: Etrange comportement

CHAPITRE 17 :

15 jours. 15 longs jours que Yann se comportait bizarrement, ne se séparant jamais de lui sauf au commissariat, regardant partout, tout et tout le monde, comme une bête sur le qui-vive prête à bondir. Surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ne le lâchant pas du regard plus d'une minute où qu'ils soient, passant toutes les heures à son bureau pour vérifier qu'il s'y trouvait. Et malgré ce comportement, 15 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas laisser leurs corps aller au plaisir de la chair. Et cela agaçait Kévin. Son comportement, ses coups de gueule inopinés, les hurlements de son prénom lorsqu'il disparaissait de la vue de son mari plus de 2 minutes lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, y compris chez eux. Ses regards en coin qu'il essayait de dissimuler, et que Kévin faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Le contact de la main de Yann sur lui à chaque instant de solitude entre eux, sans pour autant chercher plus ample rapprochement. Il se sentait oppressé par son mari, étouffé par cette présence tant chérie habituellement, écartelé par ce caractère à fleur de peau. Plus d'une fois, il avait essayé de lui parler, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentait son mari à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais devant l'entêtement de son époux à se murer dans le silence, il s'était surpris, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, à désespérer. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire avouer ce qui le tourmentait, et se sentait lui-même au bord du gouffre, à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Cette situation devenait invivable, et il commençait à avoir peur pour leur couple. Eux qui avaient toujours réussi, à force de persévérance, de persuasion, parfois de cris à surmonter les épreuves, cette fois rien ne semblait pouvoir désamorcer la situation. Si Yann se montrait à la fois si proche et si distant, Kévin se sentait totalement perdu, à la dérive, se raccrochant à son époux comme à une bouée qui commençait à se percer.

Mais le trop plein venait d'être atteint. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en intervention avec Laura, Christophe et Duval, son mari débarqua comme un fou dans le hall alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, et cria son prénom d'une telle voix que tous les regards des personnes présentes se braquèrent sur eux, médusés.

Yann : Tu restes là !

Kévin : Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien !

Il tenta de s'avancer vers Duval, mais Yann attrapa son avant-bras dans une poigne de fer qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur.

Kévin : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Lâche-moi !

Yann : Tu restes là ! Point final.

Kévin : Arrête, tu me fais mal. Yann !

Devant le regard hagard de ce dernier, Duval s'approcha, sentant que les choses allaient dégénérer.

Duval : Yann… Lâche-le, s'il te plaît.

Le vert émeraude et le bleu océan ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis l'apparition du Capitaine, et devant l'état second de son mari, Kévin, pour la première fois, eut une sensation de … peur. Peur devant ce regard d'habitude embrasé mais si froid à ce moment, sûr et fier jour après jour, mais perdu et douloureux à cet instant, le dévisageant comme jamais, le brûlant et le décomposant à la fois par sa présence et son absence.

Duval s'avança un peu plus près et posa doucement sa main sur celle de Yann. Mais la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Il eût un mouvement de recul, entraînant avec lui Kévin dans une force presque insoupçonnée, qui arracha un cri de douleur au Lieutenant.

Yann : Il. Ne. Sort. Pas. D'Ici.

Son étreinte, déjà si douloureuse, s'accentua encore un peu plus, ce qui fit grimacer Kévin.

Laura : YANN !

Mais même la voix perçante de son amie n'eût aucun effet sur son mari. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui et stopper aux côtés d'Etienne.

Laura : Tu lui fais mal. Yann !

Mais comme en transe, Yann n'écoutait pas, ne lâchait pas, seule la sécurité de son mari avait cours à ses yeux, et son cœur s'emballait de le savoir sur le point de partir.

Duval : Ecoute, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème en ce moment, Yann, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes, et que tu laisses les autres faire leur boulot. Alors maintenant s'il te plaît tu le lâches, qu'on puisse aller travailler.

Kévin tenta de nouveau de dégager son bras, mais rien à faire. Et utiliser la force contre son mari… non, jamais. Yann s'écarta encore un peu plus du groupe, entraînant son mari avec lui, lorsqu'une voix tonitruante résonna dans le hall du commissariat.

Mercier : BERTHIER ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il vit Yann détourner les yeux des siens quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Kévin tourna la tête et aperçu la Commissaire, accompagnée de Franchard, Alex, Marc et Antoine, qui avait repris deux jours auparavant. Et lui qui d'habitude aurait été gêné par tant d'attention, était pour une fois heureux de l'intervention extérieure. Il regarda à nouveau son mari.

Kévin : Tu pourrais arrêter de te donner en spectacle ?

Mais Yann ne réagissait toujours pas. Il vit du coin de l'œil Alex s'avancer vers eux.

Alex : Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, lâcher mon pote ?

Le ton ainsi que la tournure utilisés par Alex le firent presque rire. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son ami d'être aussi poli et aussi calme. Une nouvelle grimace étira ses lèvres lorsque Yann voulu reculer.

Alex : Ok. Alors Yann, crois-moi, mais je ne suis pas du tout désolé pour ce que je vais faire.

Cela eu enfin l'effet escompté sur le Capitaine qui releva la tête.

Yann : Faire quoi ?

Et avant que quelqu'un ait pu réagir, une droite magistrale vint s'abattre sur la mâchoire de Yann et le fit tomber à terre, sonné, lâchant par la même occasion l'emprise qu'il avait sur Kévin. Ce dernier se recula en se tenant le bras, puis regarda, les yeux exorbités, Alex, qui secouait sa main, avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Alex : Wouhou ! MORENO champion du monde !

Antoine et Marc se précipitèrent vers Yann, encore abasourdi, tandis qu'Alex faisait ce qui ressemblait de très loin à une espèce de danse de la victoire.

Mercier : Moreno, ça suffit oui ?

Alex s'arrêta instantanément, avant de se rapprocher de Kévin.

Alex : Ça va ?

Kévin secoua la tête, reportant son regard sur son mari qui se remettait debout avec l'aide de ses collègues.

Alex : Je vais pas te dire que je suis désolé, hein, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de lui en foutre une depuis le temps.

Franchard : Moreno !

Alex : Ben quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que ça vous a pas démangé ces deux dernières semaines, non ?

Il secoua la tête et baissa la voix.

Alex : 'tain c'est plus police nationale mais faux-cul national, ici.

Il releva les yeux vers Kévin, avec un peu d'appréhension.

Alex : Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Kévin éclata de rire.

Kévin : Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais effectivement, je dois dire que ça fait du bien, même si je n'aurai jamais pu le faire.

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage d'Alex qui releva la tête en direction de la Commissaire.

Kévin : Mais comment…

Alex : Ah ben pour une fois que Christophe est utile à quelque chose…

Il vit Christophe s'avancer vers eux.

Christophe : Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors…

Alex : … alors il a appelé Mercier. J'étais dans son bureau avec Franchard, elle m'a prévenu, on a commencé à descendre et on est tombé sur Marc et Antoine, qui s'inquiétaient d'avoir vu Yann partir comme un fou.

Mercier regarda chacun tour à tour, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à Marc et Antoine.

Mercier : Pelliati, Emerson, vous remontez avec Berthier, vous le calmez, j'arrive. Capitaine, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Laporte, votre bras, ça va ?

Kévin acquiesça de la tête.

Mercier : Ok. Vous partez avec Duval comme prévu. Moreno, vous remontez avec nous.

Chacun se dispersa presque instantanément devant le ton autoritaire de la commissaire, qui secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

Mercier : Mon Dieu, et dire que j'en ai encore pour 10 ans !

Kévin était loin de se sentir bien. D'une, le regard de ses deux collègues et de son supérieur à travers le rétroviseur le mettaient mal à l'aise, les questions que leurs yeux posaient mais que leurs lèvres s'interdisaient d'exprimer ; de deux la réaction de son mari qui avait ostensiblement dû jouer sur son diabète, puisqu'il sentait les tremblements annonciateurs d'une nouvelle hypoglycémie pointés leur nez. Il engouffra sa main dans la poche de son blouson pour en ressortir une barre de céréale, qu'il commença à grignoter.

Laura : Ça c'est fort !

Ca y était. C'était parti. Il avait senti la colère de Laura dès les premières réactions de Yann à son encontre, et s'était demandé combien de temps son amie pourrait se contenir. Pas assez longtemps pour lui.

Kévin : Quoi ?

Laura : Ton mari t'agresse et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de manger ?

Kévin : il ne m'a pas agressé, Laura.

Laura : Ben tu appelles ça comment alors ? La violence conjugale, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Kévin : QUOI ?

Duval : Maurier, du calme. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte, là. C'est quoi le problème, Laporte ?

Kévin regarda tour à tour Laura, assise à ses côtés, et la tête de Duval, qui conduisait. Seul Christophe restait silencieux.

Kévin : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous vous rendez compte de quoi vous êtes en train de l'accuser ?

Duval : On ne l'accuse de rien, Kévin, mais…

Kévin : …Mais rien du tout, il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Laura : Ah oui ? Et tu appelles ça comment ?

En disant cela, elle lui saisit le bras, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri, avant de remonter vivement la manche de son blouson pour laisser apparaître des traces violacées et noirâtres sur le bras légèrement enflé. Elle stoppa instantanément son geste.

Laura : Merde.

Christophe se retourna pour regarder ce qui avait provoqué la réaction de Laura.

Christophe : Ce n'est pas joli joli. T'es sûr qu'il n'est pas cassé ?

Kévin retira son bras de l'emprise de Laura avant de le caler contre son torse.

Kévin : Cassé ? Tu délires, je ne pourrais pas le bouger sinon. Arrêtez avec ça ! Je sais qu'il a eu une réaction pas très… habituelle, mais il est bizarre depuis deux semaines.

Laura : Depuis deux semaines seulement ?

Kévin lui lança un regard noir mais elle continua.

Laura : Kévin, tu sais que j'ai fait de gros efforts envers ton mari, mais là il a dépassé les bornes.

Kévin : Arrête ça tout de suite, je te préviens.

Laura : Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait !

Kévin : LAURA ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas comme ça, y'a juste un truc… quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Duval : Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Kévin : Impossible de lui faire desserrer la mâchoire. Dès que j'ai voulu aborder le sujet, il s'est braqué à chaque fois. Il se comporte bizarrement, je veux dire… Il regarde partout, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi ou je ne sais quoi, même à l'appart, il faut qu'il inspecte les moindres recoins avant de se détendre, et encore c'est un bien grand mot.

Duval : Une affaire qui le tracasse ? Il a reçu des menaces ?

Kévin secoua la tête et la reposa sur le dossier avant de fermer les yeux.

Kévin : J'en sais rien, mais ça m'inquiète.

Laura : Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il puisse péter un câble comme il vient de le faire. La prochaine fois ça sera quoi ? Hein ?

Kévin : Laura, je te considère comme une amie, mais si tu continues dans cette voie là, crois-moi, mon choix va être vite fait.

Laura : Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas me méfier alors !

Elle se renfrogna encore un peu plus sur son siège, croisa les bras et tourna la tête vers la vitre.

Marc et Antoine avaient fait asseoir Yann dans son bureau et le regardaient avec inquiétude. Les bras sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, les soubresauts de son dos témoins de sanglots silencieux, il n'avait rien à voir avec Le Yann Berthier auquel ils étaient habitués. Mercier, suivit de Franchard et d'Alex, entra à ce moment-là et stoppa net devant l'attitude du capitaine. Le mot étonnement n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle souffla un grand coup pour se calmer puis s'approcha de Yann doucement, avant d'apposer la main sur son dos tremblant. Mais aucune réaction ne se fit sentir. Elle s'accroupit alors devant lui, puis posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du capitaine, espérant lui faire relever la tête.

Mercier : Capitaine ? Regardez-moi

Yann secoua la tête, et referma un peu plus ses mains sur ses joues.

Mercier : Berthier… Berthier il faut vraiment m'expliquer, là.

Mais de nouveau, aucune réaction ne se fit connaître. Nicole releva la tête vers les personnes présentes dans le bureau, le regard contrit.

Antoine : Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est remonté…

Marc :… alors qu'il a été exécrable toute la matinée.

Franchard : Et on fait quoi, alors ?

Alex : Un psy ?

Mercier : MORENO !

Alex : Ben quoi ? Visiblement ça tourne pas rond chez lui.

Franchard : Moreno, ta gueule !

Mercier : Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ce matin ?

Marc : Mis à part son humeur massacrante vous voulez dire ?

Mercier : Des problèmes dans son couple ?

Marc : J'en sais rien.

Alex : On dirait OSS 117 depuis deux semaines.

Mercier : Moreno… c'est pas possible.

Franchard : Un commentaire constructif, peut-être ?

Alex : Ben quoi, non mais c'est vrai, Commandant, même vous Commissaire, vous l'avez bien vu comme moi. A se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. En plus il surveille Kévin comme un petit chien. Vous allez pas me dire que c'est normal comme comportement, si ?

Antoine : Ah ! Il a reçu un truc tout à l'heure, une enveloppe. Il est parti dans son bureau, et c'est juste après qu'il est parti comme un fou et qu'on l'a retrouvé en bas.

Mercier se retourna vers Yann, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Mercier : Berthier… Yann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si vous ne nous dites rien, on ne peut rien faire. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez nous faire confiance.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçue un grommèlement inintelligible.

Mercier : Quoi ?

Yann : Je ne peux pas.

Alex : Là, c'est sûr, on avance !

Mercier et Franchard levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Mercier : Cette lettre que vous avez reçue, elle est où ?

Yann secoua la tête, ce qui fit soupirer Mercier.

Alex : Bon, c'est simple, soit tu continues à te morfondre et te comporter comme un connard et je te jure que je porte plainte pour Kévin pour violence conjugale et coups et blessures, et crois-moi ça me ferait bien chier parce que je sais que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre, soit tu nous expliques, parce que tu dois avoir une sacrée bonne raison d'avoir fait ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure. Du moins je l'espère, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je te jure que je t'en refous une ! Et j'appelle l'asile par-dessus le marché !

La tirade d'Alex eut l'effet escompté, et Yann releva la tête, les yeux rougis, les lèvres tremblantes.

Yann : Je voulais pas…

Mercier : Pas quoi ?

Yann : M'en prendre à lui, lui faire du mal, j'avais…

Les mots se bloquèrent lorsque le contenu de l'enveloppe lui revint à l'esprit. Sa peur refit surface et le happa d'une traite. Il avait été tétanisé, il l'était toujours, il avait voulu retrouver son mari et le garder auprès de lui, l'empêcher de sortir, mais les mots s'étaient bloqués. Au lieu de lui expliquer, il l'avait pris à partie, lui avait fait mal, alors que son seul but était de le protéger.

Mercier : On n'avance pas, là. Trouvez-moi cette enveloppe.

Alex s'empressa de se mettre à l'œuvre, tout comme Antoine et Marc, alors que Franchard resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant avec émoi Yann perdre pieds.

La soi-disant affaire de deal de coke pour laquelle Duval, Christophe, Laura et Kévin avaient été appelés s'avérait être bidon. Ils s'étaient rendus sur les lieux, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Aucun dealeur, aucun acheteur, encore moins de témoin. Ils avaient fouillé les lieux, mais rien, aucun indice ou une quelconque trace qui pouvait leur indiquer quoique ce soit. Ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, cette histoire était montée de toute pièce. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'entrepôt lorsque, subitement, un bruit se fit entendre, et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une fumée épaisse les entoura et ils tombèrent au sol, inanimés, inconscients du danger dans lequel ils avaient foncé tête baissée.

Alex : I AM THE KING …

Franchard: De la connerie ça c'est sûr ! Fais voir.

Alex tandis l'enveloppe qu'il venait de trouver, et Louis s'en saisit sans attendre, tandis que les yeux de Yann se noyaient encore un peu plus dans la perdition et les larmes. Mercier se releva et rejoignit le Commandant qui sorti le contenu.

Franchard : Nom de Dieu !

Alex, Marc et Antoine, qui s'étaient tous trois rapprochés, écarquillèrent les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire.

Mercier : C'est quoi ce bordel. Berthier !

Yann : C'est pas la seule.

Franchard : Quoi ? T'en as eu d'autres comme ça ?

Yann : Oui. Enfin, pas aussi… mais oui. Dans le tiroir du bas, dans l'armoire.

Antoine se précipita pour récupérer les autres enveloppes, minutieusement rangées. Il en sorti les photos qu'elles contenaient, et les fit passer les unes après les autres à ses collègues et supérieurs.

Des photos de Yann et de Kévin, dans tous les endroits, aussi bien chez eux qu'à la sortie du commissariat, en soirée, au restaurant ou dans un bar, plusieurs photos, plusieurs par jour, durant les quinze derniers jours. Mais celle qui avait fait éclater Yann avait été la dernière reçue. Dessus, Kévin. Et en côté, une croix, un cercueil et du sang, avec une inscription : « BIENTOT »

Mercier le regarda, atterrée.

Mercier : Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant, on vous aurait protégé !

Yann la regarda, puis d'un coup, les mots sortirent sans que lui-même s'en rende compte. Il leur expliqua tout, du coup de téléphone aux photos reçues, du lien avec l'enquête sur Makarov, ses menaces vis-à-vis de lui-même et de Kévin s'il disait quoique ce soit, ses propres recherches infructueuses…

Ils étaient tous abasourdis, décontenancés. Mercier reprit ses esprits la première.

Mercier : Ok. On met une protection rapprochée en place. Franchard, appelez Duval, dites-lui de revenir immédiatement et de garder un œil sur Laporte. Berthier, vous êtes placés sous la protection des lieutenants Moreno, Sidibé, Pelliati et Emerson. Moreno, vous me ramenez Belloumi et Sidibé. On va mettre une unité en place. Berthier… Yann regardez-moi !

Yann leva les yeux vers elle.

Mercier : Personne ne menace un flic ou sa famille, c'est compris ?

Yann hocha la tête.

Mercier : Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Makarov, j'en fais mon affaire. Il a été trop loin cette fois.

Et avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement dans la pièce, le portable de Yann sonna. Un sourire étira enfin ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficher : Kévin.

Il soupira de soulagement et décrocha.

Yann : Je suis désolé…

Makarov se mit à rire.

Makarov : Je voudrais bien vous dire que moi aussi, mais ce serait mentir. J'ai quelqu'un ici qui voudrait vous parler.

Le cœur de Yann se mit à tambouriner, et sa peur mélangée à sa colère vint lui cogner les tempes.

Kévin : Yann ?

Yann : Mon dieu… Kévin !


	18. Chapter 18: Fiasco

CHAPITRE 18 :

Devant le ton paniqué et effrayé de Yann et la pâleur soudaine de son visage, tout le monde comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mercier lui lança un regard affolé, auquel Yann répondit en écrivant le nom de Makarov sur un bout de papier. La commissaire écarquilla les yeux et mis fin à sa surprise en prenant à part l'équipe présente, tandis que le Capitaine tentait de formuler des questions intelligentes malgré son effroi.

Yann : Kév… Kévin t'es… T'es où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien… Qu'est-ce que…

Kévin : Il… Il veut sa came…

Sa voix, faible et rauque le fit trembler. Que lui avait fait ce salopard ? Son mari était-il blessé ? Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas le cas, ou il ne donnait pas cher de la tête du Russcove. Un silence pesant s'abattit et Yann senti son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

Yann : Kévin ? … Réponds-moi bordel ! Tu vas bien ? … KEVIN !

Kévin : Il va nous tuer Yann.

Une phrase, et Yann sentit sa colère prendre le pas sur sa peur. Il se leva d'un bon, furieux, avant que la voix de Polcheysteïr ne résonne à nouveau dans le combiné.

Makarov : Mignon à croquer… Dans une heure à l'adresse que vous allez recevoir dans quelques minutes. Pas d'embrouilles, vous venez seul. Si je ne récupère pas mon bien, vous récupérez sa tête. Et les corps de vos collègues.

La tonalité mourut et Yann balança son portable si violemment qu'il brisa la vitre de son bureau avant de finir sa chute trois étages plus bas.

Yann : ENFOIRE ! JE VAIS LE BUTER ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Tout le monde s'était retourné en entendant le bruit de la vitre fracassée et les hurlements de Yann. Antoine se précipita vers lui

Antoine : Yann, calme-toi !

Yann : Que je me calme, QUE JE ME CALME !

Il assena un violent coup de pied à l'armoire qui chancela avant de s'écraser dans un bruit assourdissant contre le bureau. La rage dans les yeux de Yann fit reculer Antoine malgré lui. Alex s'avança et le regarda de haut en bas.

Yann : Quoi ?

Alex : Tu crois franchement que c'est en saccageant ton bureau que tu vas faire avancer les choses ? Non mais regarde-là ! Pauvre armoire, elle avait rien demandé à personne !

Yann voulu rétorquer quelque chose mais Mercier intervint.

Mercier : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Kévin sentait sa tête tourner, tout était distordu, vague, il avait l'impression d'un grand flou devant lui. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant, du moins lui semblait-il, sorti de sa torpeur par une odeur forte et désagréable. Sa vision était alors pire qu'à ce moment-là, et il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer la fiole que Polcheysteïr lui avait mise sous le nez. Les mains liées dans le dos, sa gorge encore plus rauque, sa bouche empâtée, et un téléphone portable avait été braqué à une oreille tandis que l'autre recevait les paroles menaçantes de l'escroc. Entendre la voix de Yann, même si peu de temps, avait été un soulagement, mais entendre la panique et la détresse dans la voix de son mari, à cause de lui, lui avait fait mal. Et les dernières paroles prononcées par cet être odieux à son époux lui avaient bloqué le souffle. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas imaginer l'état dans lequel Yann se trouvait en ce moment même. Si les situations avaient été inversées, il n'osait penser à sa propre réaction. Yann représentait tout pour lui ; et il savait que ce sentiment était réciproque.

L'ombre de Makarov lui parvint un peu tard et il sursauta au contact d'une main sur sa joue.

Makarov : Ben alors, t'es tendu ?

Il tenta de dégager sa tête de ce contact qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Polcheysteïr rigola et lui asséna une petite claque avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

Kévin se racla la gorge et essaya d'avaler le peu de salive encore présente dans sa bouche afin d'humecter sa gorge tiraillée. Il avait vu les corps de Duval, Christophe et Laura à ses côtés, encore dans les vapes ; mais n'avait encore pu poser aucune question. Le coup de fil avait été le seul échange qu'il avait pu avoir avec Makarov, ou Yann, d'ailleurs. Le malfrat vit son regard vague se diriger une nouvelle fois vers ses collègues.

Makarov : T'inquiète pas, ils devraient revenir parmi nous d'ici peu.

Kévin le regarda, dubitatif.

Makarov : Gaz soporifique, merveilleuse invention, n'est-ce pas ?

Kévin le vit sortir de sous sa veste une bombonne grisâtre, qu'il secoua en rigolant, avant de retirer la petite fiole.

Makarov : Alcool de menthe, incroyable la vitesse à laquelle ça agit !

Kévin déglutit une nouvelle fois avec du mal et essaya de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était revenu à lui, mais ce ne fût qu'un gémissement qui passa ses lèvres.

Makarov : Désolé ? J'ai pas compris ? Hé oui, je sais, ce gaz à quelques effets un peu… désagréables

Le pire était qu'il se fichait royalement de lui. Mais Kévin n'en fit pas cas.

Kévin : Pourquoi lui ?

Makarov : Pourquoi qui ? Oh ! Ton mari ? Je sais pas, peut-être sa position sur l'enquête, son entêtement reconnu, sa persévérance, ou sa faiblesse… TOI !

Kévin cru se sentir mal.

Makarov : Vois-tu, j'aurais pu faire pression sur n'importe qui, mais que ce soit ta commissaire ou même tes commandants, ils n'ont pas de famille « proche ». Tes collègues ? Mouais… Pas fun… Tandis que lui… vous… Si tu savais le pied que j'ai pris à vous photographier ! Ton mari pourra en faire un album souvenir quand je lui donnerai ta jolie petite tête dans moins d'une heure !

Et il se mit à rire comme un enfant, avant de se relever. Puis, devant le regard de Kévin, il s'arrêta.

Makarov : Quoi ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance ! Je le laisserai t'expliquer, histoire que tu ne meurs pas sur des mensonges. Je l'ai toujours dit, le mariage favorise l'échange dans un couple.

Puis il se remit à rire. Kévin ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais dans son esprit encore embrumé, l'attitude Yann, les photos dont venait de lui parler cet homme, le puzzle commençait à trouver sa forme.

Kévin : Vous l'avez menacé ? Hein ? Répondez-moi !

L'homme s'arrêta de nouveau de rigoler, avant de s'approcher doucement de Kévin, comme un chien aux aguets. Kévin tenta de se reculer un peu plus, mais son dos se colla aux bidons auxquels lui et ses collègues étaient attachés.

Makarov : Si peu…

Il se saisit violemment de la nuque de Kévin avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille

Makarov : Change de ton avec moi petit si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive une bricole à ton mari, ou à tes amis…

Puis sans prévenir, il le relâcha et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui coupa la respiration de Kévin sous le choc et la douleur, avant qu'il ne tombe sur le côté, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri qui menaçait. Il entendit l'escroc s'éloigner, mais la douleur s'intensifia un peu plus. Il inspira profondément par le nez avant de relâcher sa respiration. Sa tête se mit à tambouriner sans prévenir, et des frissons glacés lui parcourent le corps. Une envie de vomir fit brusquement son apparition, et ses idées s'embrouillèrent. Hypo, Hyper ? Il ne pouvait plus distinguer les signes, les deux seules pensées qui lui traversaient la tête étaient que le diabète était une sacrée merde et que son mari allait foncer droit dans la gueule du loup sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il rouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur des tâches sombres à quelques mètres de lui. Leurs armes ! La sienne, et celles de Christophe, Laura et Duval. Malgré ses côtes, malgré son mal-être, il se mit à tirer sur les liens enserrant ses poignets, espérant qu'un miracle les ferait céder, bien décidé à faire l'impossible pour éviter la confrontation entre cet homme et son mari. Car il avait ce pressentiment que même si la Came était remise à Makarov, une tragédie allait avoir lieu.

Yann se tenait dans l'entrepôt, un sac à la main, devant cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer ces 15 derniers jours, mais qui avait signé son arrêt de mort en s'en prenant à son époux.

Makarov : Tout seul à ce que je vois ? Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'y crois toujours pas.

Yann : Tu me penses assez stupide pour risquer la vie de 4 personnes, 4 flics ? Dont mon mari ?

Makarov : Au contraire, je vous crois assez intelligent pour ne pas risquer leurs vies, donc ne pas venir seul !

Yann : Où sont-ils ?

Makarov : La Came !

Yann : Je veux le voir !

Makarov sourit puis s'éloigna de Yann, lui faisant comprendre de le suivre. Il bifurqua légèrement sur la droite et stoppa net. Son corps se tendant à la vue de son mari, allongé sur le côté, les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, les mains liées dans le dos, son front luisant de sueur. Un gémissement lui parvint et son regard se posa sur Laura, Christophe et Duval, tous les trois réveillés, attachés mais surtout désespérés. Il put lire toute la peur sur le visage de Christophe, la colère sur celui de Laura, dont les yeux allaient et venaient entre lui et Kévin, et l'incompréhension mêlée de doutes sur le visage d'Etienne. Son poing se referma sur l'anse du sac, son dos se raidit encore un peu plus, ses yeux se noircissant par la colère et l'envie irrépressible de tuer Makarov.

Il voulut s'avancer vers Kévin, mais le corps de l'escroc lui barra le passage.

Makarov : Hep, hep, hep, pas si vite Don Juan. La marchandise avant ! Vous avez tout recouvré j'espère ? Je serai contrits de ne récupérer que la moitié de mon bien…

Le regard de Yann lança des éclairs, mais il réussit à retenir les mots qui arrivaient par vagues à sa bouche. La drogue qui avait été mise en circulation, responsable de tant de morts en si peu de temps, n'avait pas été difficile à situer. Mais en une heure de temps, il était bien évident que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, tous les squats de Paris n'auraient pu être visités. Ils avaient donc dû ruser, mélangeant leurs prises des dernières semaines avec de la simple cocaïne. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela devait juste permettre de donner le change, en attendant l'arrestation de Makarov. Car il était hors de question que cet homme, qui s'en était pris à ses collègues, à son mari, puisse s'enfuir comme tant de fois auparavant.

Makarov : Capitaine ?

Le son de sa voix, grave et malsaine, prémisse d'un danger annonciateur accordé à un sourire mesquin. Et la rage de Yann se fit une nouvelle fois plus violente. Puis, comme son apparition soudaine, le sourire s'effaça sur le visage de Polcheysteïr, laissant la place à un rictus ravageur, préméditant les gestes du Capitaine ; le premier s'écartant à toute vitesse et se saisissant de Kévin, le relevant et le plaquant contre son torse, apposant une arme sur sa tempe, le second, lâchant le sac, saisissant son arme et mettant en joue l'être qui menaçait la chair de sa chair.

Yann vit les yeux de Kévin s'ouvrirent, le tremblement de son corps en parfait accord avec ses propres battements de cœur, sa main resserrant sa poigne sur son arme, son regard émeraude fixé dans celui azur qui ne cessait de l'attirer comme un aimant.

Yann : Lâche-le !

Un simple sourire narquois dessina les lèvres de Makarov.

Makarov : Je le lâche, vous me descendez, je me retrouve en taule. Vous me croyez aussi stupide ?

Sa poigne se resserra autour de cou de Kévin, qui ne lâchait pas Yann des yeux. Son corps, fatigué et désabusé par cette crise incessante d'hypoglycémie, ou était-ce d'hyper ?... qui le rendait incapable de réagir, de venir en aide à son mari, de réfléchir, de sentir le danger ou le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe. L'incapacitant dans ses mouvements, dans ses réactions, le laissant à la merci totale d'un pseudo destin si peu attrayant. Et les mots du médecin vinrent le frapper de plein fouet, comprenant d'un coup la nécessité de quitter le terrain d'habitude si cher à son cœur, mais à cet instant si incertain. « Sur le terrain… Les émotions, le stress, l'adrénaline… Toutes ses choses fluctuent sur votre diabète et peuvent avoir des résultats plus qu'inattendus, voir désastreux ». Ses gestes refoulés, son impossibilité à agir, à réagir, à aider son mari, qui en ce moment plus que tout autre avait besoin de lui. Ses pensées vagabondes, incapable de réfléchir avec rigueur, poussé simplement par la peur et l'angoisse, ses efforts entamés un peu plus tôt ayant été payant, il libéra enfin ses mains, la corde nouant ses poignets ayant cédé quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de son mari ; et il envoya, avec ce qu'il espérait être toute sa force restante, son coude valser dans les côtes de l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier. Ce dernier, aussi surpris qu'estomaqué, relâcha la pression, sa main se portant à son flanc, reculant de quelques pas ; tandis que Kévin se dégagea tant bien que mal de la ligne de visée de son mari, du moins l'espérait-il, braquant l'arme qu'il avait réussi à récupérer un peu plus tôt et qu'il avait enfoui dans son jean, sur Makarov, qui reprit instantanément ses esprits.

Yann : Kévin pousse toi !

Mais les pensées embrumées, il ne pouvait plus réagir. Certes il s'était dégagé, mais pas assez. Son arme pointée sur Polcheysteïr, l'arme de l'escroc braquée sur son mari, visant à son tour cet homme. Du moins essayant, Kévin se trouvant dans sa ligne de mire.

Un sourire jaunâtre se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

Makarov : Echec et Mat !

Et devant le regard éberlué de Kévin, Laura, Christophe et Etienne, un coup de feu retenti, et le cœur de Kévin sauta dans sa poitrine en voyant le corps de son mari tressaillir, avant que l'émeraude pleine d'incompréhension croise l'azur anéanti, et que Yann, portant une main à son côté, ne s'écroule sur le sol.

Son envie de vomir enivrante, le choc de l'instant présent, sa tête tambourinant, et Kévin n'entendit pas les cris, les tirs, les voix. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps de son mari, il se senti happer par l'inconscient et, finalement, dans l'ultime pensée d'avoir trahi son mari, de n'avoir pas pu l'aider alors qu'il comptait sur lui, dans la culpabilité morbide lui frappant les tempes en lui ressassant que, si dès le départ, il avait écouté le médecin, qu'il avait laissé sa fierté de côté, qu'il avait simplement obéi, abandonné son travail pour un simple bureau, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée. La douleur écrasante de son mensonge lui vrilla les tempes, et son corps s'écroula à terre, les yeux clos, se laissant emporter dans sa douleur écrasante.


	19. Chapter 19: Vérité dévoilée

Chapitre 19 :

Son esprit dans le vague, et une douleur lancinante au côté droit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par une lumière trop dense, cause d'un battement assidu dans sa tête, et d'un mal de crâne qui faisait son apparition. La gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse, il sentit une main familière sur son épaule.

Il tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement, avec efforts, désireux d'honorer la fatigue dont il était sujet. Mais sa curiosité et son entêtement eurent raison de lui, comme souvent.

Les paupières papillonnantes, les yeux embrumés par une torpeur sourde, il réussit enfin à fixer à peu près correctement le visage doucereux se présentant au-dessus de lui, un sourire l'accueillant avec joie.

Antoine : Enfin !

Yann ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Avant que son sourire ne se transforme en grimace lorsqu'il tenta de bouger.

Yann : Ouch !

La main d'Antoine se fit plus ferme sur son corps, le maintenant tranquille.

Antoine : Ne bouge pas. T'en as encore pour quelques temps. Va falloir arrêter de jouer aux héros. Si ça continue, je vais te prendre un abonnement ici !

De nouveau, Yann sourit, avant d'essayer de se rappeler. L'odeur, les murs, le lit… l'hôpital pour le sûr. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi ?

Un verre d'eau lui fut tendu, et il accepta ce breuvage frais et libérateur, avant de tourner ses prunelles interrogatrices vers Antoine.

Antoine : La Came. Makarov ? Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, avant que des flash-backs se rappellent à lui. Et son premier sentiment fut la colère.

Yann : Putain l'enfoiré !

Antoine se mit à rire franchement, sa main au contact de son bras.

Antoine : Je te retrouve bien là. La première chose que tu trouves à dire est une insulte ! Au moins ce côté-là de toi n'a pas été affecté.

Yann : Il m'a tiré dessus ce con !

Antoine : Je confirme. Heureusement qu'il vise comme un pied, un peu plus centré et un peu plus haut et c'était le poumon.

Yann : Qu'est-ce…

Antoine : Le foie. Enfin une partie. T'en fais pas, tu vas douiller un petit bout de temps, mais rien de très grave. T'as eu de la chance, la balle est rentrée dans la partie qui repousse ! Au moins maintenant va falloir que tu fasses attention à ton consommation d'alcool.

Yann : Merveilleux ! Franchement magnifique. Et il est ou cet enfoiré, que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée.

Disant ces mots, il essaya de se redresser, mais avant de pouvoir se faire le moindre mal, Antoine apposa son autre main sur lui et le maintint fermement allongé.

Antoine : Hep, hep, hep. Tu ne vas nulle part. Le mieux que t'aies à faire dans ton état, c'est de te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette pourriture, on l'a eu, il est bien au chaud dans un loft de 9m2 en agréable compagnie, le tout assorti d'une nourriture digne d'un 5 étoiles. Nourri, logé aux frais de la princesse, et pendant quelques années…

Yann soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux, apaisé, avant de les rouvrir aussi sec.

Yann : Kévin ?

3 jours que la fusillade avait eu lieu, et Kévin venait de rentrer chez lui, chez eux. Suite à sa perte de connaissance, il avait été gardé en observation durant deux jours, les médecins vérifiant son diabète et les éventuelles conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir son malaise.

Il était harassé, totalement incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas croisé le Docteur Anjak, et cela l'avait rassuré. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à écouter un sermon sur la promesse, la parole et la nécessité de vivre en fonction de sa maladie.

Mais plus que sa fatigue, il était accablé par ce qu'il s'était produit. Incapable de réagir, il avait mis son mari en danger, ne pouvant le protéger. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il avait été pris d'une crise de panique fulgurante suite aux assauts de sa mémoire défaillante.

Les médecins l'avaient rassuré sur l'état de son mari, mais c'est véritablement Alex qui avait réussi à le convaincre que tout allait bien… du moins… dans les circonstances présentes. Son mari était en vie, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il s'était senti soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer à porter si la situation avait été différente. Cependant, il savait qu'une conversation allait s'imposer avec Yann, et il avait peur. Il connaissait bien le tempérament de son mari, et lui ayant menti sciemment, il était à peu près sûr que la réaction allait être énergique.

Il était passé le voir dès qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de se lever, se rassurant comme il pouvait, Yann toujours inconscient. Puis Yann s'était enfin réveillé ce jour, le jour de sa sortie, et il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'affronter tout de suite. Sa crise l'avait considérablement affaibli, il était épuisé et incapable de tenir des arguments cohérents face à la colère dont son époux allait faire preuve. Mais à bien y réfléchir, aucun argument, aussi logique soit-il, ne trouverait grâce aux yeux de Yann.

Quitte à affronter la tempête, autant qu'il soit dans une meilleure forme. Et dans une culpabilité moindre, qui, à cet instant, l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Une main sur son épaule et il releva la tête.

Alex : Ça va ?

Alex. Encore et toujours Alex, son pote, son ami, son confident ces derniers temps, le seul qui ne l'ait pas jugé. Oui, car il avait été obligé, finalement, après tous ces mois passés à mentir, de dire la vérité à la Commissaire, qui suite aux témoignages de Christophe, Laura et Duval, s'était posée des questions sur son état et sa réaction. Il avait tout déballé, comme un enfant prit en faute, redoutant la suite. Mais bizarrement, au lieu d'entendre les éclats de voix auxquels il avait essayé de se préparer, au lieu de faire virer, la Commissaire s'était assise, lui avait souri, lui disant être désolée de sa condition, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui en parler plus tôt, mais comprenant sa résistance à quitter la place qu'il s'était faite, ce métier, ce terrain auquel il s'était lié. Et sans jugement aucun, elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour le reclasser dans un service dans lequel il pourrait évoluer, auquel il pourrait s'intéresser, proche d'eux, de ses collègues et amis avec qui il avait travaillé depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Paris. Cette consolation de se savoir réaffecter à quelques pas d'eux, au même étage, dans les mêmes couloirs, pouvoir continuer à les voir durant la journée, lui avait redonné un sourire radieux. Et Alex, comme promis, avait été là. Il était resté lors de cette conversation, soutenant Kévin dans ses paroles et dans ses choix. Et bizarrement, c'était lui qui s'était fait houspillé par Mercier lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il savait. Il s'était pris un savon monumental, la Commissaire lui ayant bien fait comprendre que sa discrétion aurait pu coûter très cher à son ami mais aussi au mari de celui-ci. Puis elle s'était calmée, avait souri, et était repartie comme si de rien était.

La plus dure à convaincre avait été Laura. Lui faire entendre raison n'avait pas été tâche facile. Au départ rageuse et colérique à l'annonce de « l'omission » prémédité, elle avait fini dans les bras de Kévin, en pleurs, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cela lui était tombé dessus, avant de se ressaisir et avec son naturel fonceur, de lui balancer : « C'est la merde mais pas la fin du monde ! On se fait un restau ou t'as pas le droit ? »

Il avait éclaté de rire, mais avait préféré rentrer pour être au calme, tenté de se reposer et de réfléchir à l'annonce de la situation à Yann. Mais s'était sans compter sur Alex qui avait voulu rester auprès de lui durant la fin de sa semaine de repos forcé. Il avait réussi à négocier avec Mercier afin de prendre des jours pour s'occuper de Kévin. Chose qui lui avait été accordé sans pourparlers.

Et Alex de préciser : « Attention, je suis pas un chaperon, hein ? Faut pas déconner, non plus, je viendrai pas te bercer ni dormir avec toi. C'est juste histoire qu'on s'éclate un peu »

Mais oui bien sûr… Mais Kévin l'aimait aussi.

3 jours de plus, et Kévin n'avait toujours pas bougé de chez lui. N'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir Yann, il redoutait tellement cette explication. Comment trouver une raison valable à son mensonge, qui avait mis d'autant plus son mari en danger !

Il n'avait même pas eu le cran d'appeler Antoine, de peur de sa réaction. Finalement, Alex était parti en éclaireur, lui donnant tous les jours des nouvelles de Yann, qui se remettait doucement mais qui le réclamait. Il était passé le voir, avait discuté avec lui, et avait bien fait comprendre à Kévin que son mari était fou d'inquiétude pour lui, malgré ce que lui avait dit Alex pour le rassurer.

Antoine l'avait appelé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher. Il fuyait tout le monde, il fuyait le monde. Seul dans son univers de douleur infinie d'avoir trahi celui qu'il aimait, il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans la mélancolie. Ce qui, à cet instant, avait fait réagir Alex.

Alex : Aller mon pote bouges-toi ! Viens

Kévin : J'ai pas envie de sortir

Alex : Putain t'as rien bouffé depuis trois jours, t'as les cernes jusqu'au menton… T'as besoin de réconfort, là. Et comme il est hors de question que je te fasse un câlin, tu prendre tes affaires et on va aller voir ton keum ! T'as autant besoin de lui qu'il a besoin de toi. Il te réclame, Kévin, il s'inquiète !

Kévin : Je ne peux pas !

Alex : Bordel t'es un mec oui ou non ? Alors tu prends tes couilles avec toi et tu l'affrontes ! Tu pourras pas passer le reste de ton existence à l'éviter. Et même s'il enrage au départ, il t'aime, merde ! Alors tu me fais plaisir, tu laisses tes doutes et ta déprime au vestiaire, tu te bouges ton cul de mec paumé et tu vas retrouver ton mec.

Ce discours eut enfin le don de faire sourire Kévin, qui se leva. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Alex secoua la tête

Alex : Tu me dis merci et je te flingue !

Et à son plus grand plaisir, il vit Kévin se saisir de sa veste.

Yann devenait fou. 3 jours dans ce lit, à contempler un mur blanc, à voir toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Toutes… sauf une. La seule et unique qu'il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? il était sérieusement inquiet, et peu importe ce que lui disait Antoine ou même Alex, chaque heure passée sans nouvelles de lui le tourmentait un peu plus.

Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Deux jours dans les vapes, 3 à ressasser, et le médecin qui lui avait annoncé qu'il resterait ici encore pendant au moins deux jours. Il voulait se lever, il voulait rentrer chez lui, être auprès de son mari.

Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt, son cœur s'emballant à l'entente de la voix si chère à son cœur et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Kévin et Alex se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Yann, le premier peu rassuré, le second un sourire aux lèvres comme s'il avait accompli l'exploit de l'année.

Mais Kévin s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la silhouette qui arrivait à vive allure devant lui. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, tentant de trouver une échappatoire quelconque, mais trop tard. Il l'avait vu.

Dr Anjak : Kévin, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je reviens de vacances et j'apprends ça ?

Là, c'est bon, il y aurait le droit. Impossible d'y couper !

Kévin : Je suis…

Dr Anjak : Désolé ? Oui moi aussi, je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance. Je vous avais averti, je vous avais mis en garde pourtant. Et tous les rendez-vous que nous avons eu, ou vous m'avez juré d'avoir arrêté votre poste ! J'en reviens pas. Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes mis en danger inutilement ? Et vos collègues, votre mari…

Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Kévin se perler de larmes. Il souffla un bon coup, puis afficha un petit sourire et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Dr Anjak : Excusez mon emportement Kévin, je suis navré. Mais je me suis inquiété. Si je vous ai dit la première fois d'arrêter votre travail, ce n'était en rien pour vous nuire. Je sais que c'est une décision très difficile à prendre. Mais c'est pour votre bien, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, vous comprenez.

Kévin sécha ses yeux du revers de sa manche avant de secouer la tête.

Dr Anjak : Je vous laisse, mais on se revoit très vite. Et c'est non négociable.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de tapoter sa joue de façon paternaliste puis de reprendre sa course à travers les dédalles de couloirs. Alex se tourna vers son ami.

Alex : Ca va aller ?

Kévin hocha la tête.

Alex : Ok. Aller, respire un bon coup, file voir ton mari, je serai dans la salle d'attente.

Il commença à tourner les talons mais se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kévin.

Kévin : Merci.

Alex : Mouais, ça va pour cette fois. Et uniquement pour cette fois ! La prochaine, je mets ma menace à exécution.

Il s'en retourna tandis que se dessinait de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune basque. Sourire qu'il afficha joyeusement jusqu'à la chambre de son mari. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, avant de stopper net et que son sourire ne s'efface. A la tête de son mari, il devinait que celui-ci avait tout entendu, et que la tornade à laquelle il s'était attendu à être confronté allait être beaucoup plus violente que prévu. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit de son époux, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Yann : tu le savais ? Depuis le début ?

Sa voix était remplie d'une telle fureur que Kévin se surprit à avoir peur. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Yann : Et tu m'as menti ? Durant tous ces mois ou j'ai pris soin de toi, ou je me suis inquiété pour toi, toi… TOI tu m'as menti ?

Kévin : Yann…

Yann : FERME-LA ! Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré à cause de tout ça ? Tu le sais ? A chaque fois que tu faisais un malaise moi je balisai comme un con, alors que toi… toi qui te dis honnête, tu me mentais.

Tu m'as menti en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! Tu m'as promis… mais tu m'as menti

Kévin avait la gorge nouée et sa culpabilité ressortie au galop, les larmes coulant malgré lui sur ses joues, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Yann : Tu savais que t'avais plus le droit d'aller sur le terrain, mais t'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Et résultat ? C'est pas toi qui t'es fait tirer dessus Kévin, c'est moi ! C'est MOI, tu entends ? J'aurai pu y rester, par TA faute !

Kévin : Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, que je ne m'en veux pas déjà suffisamment comme ça ? Que je me fou de toi ? De ce qui peut t'arriver ?

Yann se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix acerbe, blessée mais avant tout trahie

Yann : Je crois effectivement que tu t'en veux, mais je crois aussi que tu te fiches royalement de ce qui aurait pu se passer !

Kévin : QUOI ? Mais…

Yann : Mais rien Kévin ! RIEN ! Je me suis livré, confié à toi, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, te faisant partager mes doutes, mes questions, mes sentiments pour toi, et tu m'as menti. Tu m'as menti !

Des larmes de colères vinrent embrumée sa voix contrite.

Yann : J'ai passé tous ces mois à me soucier de toi, de mon mari, de l'homme que je croyais connaître, mais qui à passer son temps à me mener en bateau. J'en reviens pas, je…

Il tenta de ravaler ses larmes de déception, de désarroi, face à une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant cela.

Yann : J'ai été honnête avec toi, et toi tu me poignardes dans le dos !

La vox de Kévin vint l'interrompre, presque comme un murmure agonisant.

Kévin : je t'aime…

Et à ses mots, Yann perdit le peu de contenance qu'il tentait de maîtriser.

Yann : Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes alors après tout ça Kévin ! Ne me fais pas cet affront ! Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi, je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi

Kévin : Yann…

Yann : Tu me dégoûtes. Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais ! JAMAIS ! Je ne pensais jamais dire ça Kévin. Mais tu me fais honte ! J'AI HONTE DE TE CONNAITRE ! HONTE QUE TU SOIS MON MARI ! HONTE DE TOI.

Ces mots, criés avec toute la rage, la douleur et la trahison que Yann ressentait, atteignirent Kévin en plein cœur. Son souffle se bloqua, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il se mit à reculer tout doucement, dans impossibilité d'avaler sa salive, de retenir ses larmes, d'empêcher la vive douleur qui venait d'enserrer son cœur dans un étau de fer indestructible. Et enfin, enfin il détacha ses yeux des prunelles émeraude accusatrices, et sans un mot, sans autre compagnie que sa culpabilité assourdissante, il se retourna et franchit la porte de la chambre lentement, avant de s'arrêter une seconde dans le couloir, puis de se mettre à courir, pour fuir cette réalité, pour fuir les mots si durs mais tellement réels, pour fuir cette existence dans laquelle il venait de perdre son mari, dans laquelle il venait de se perdre lui-même et de perdre son âme.


	20. Chapter 20: Explications

Chapitre 20 :

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit son pote courir vers la sortie, vers leur voiture, le visage baigné de larmes, le dos vouté, le regard fuyant ; lui, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, Kévin n'entendant rien, noyé dans les mots prononcés par son mari.

Yann : J'ai Honte de toi !

Les mains tremblantes, la clef insérée dans le contact, il s'engouffra dans la circulation, sans un regard en arrière pour son ami qui arrivait, essoufflé, là où la voiture était garée quelques secondes plutôt.

Alex mit ses mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle, regardant toujours la voiture s'éloigner à grande vitesse. Il avait beau courir vite, derrière une voiture lancée à toute vitesse, il ne faisait pas le poids. Où était donc Superman quand il avait besoin de lui ? Sans doute en train d'essayer son nouveau costume, sculptant ses abdos, alors qu'Alex allait devoir revêtir sa panoplie de pote-ami-condescendant-psychologue à l'écoute- et aller parler au Capitaine. Car tenter de suivre Kévin dans cet état était une cause perdue d'avance, et pour savoir quoi dire à son ami lorsqu'il le retrouverait à l'appartement, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'hôpital, puis vers la chambre de Yann. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prenant une profonde inspiration dans le but de pouvoir rester calme. Condescendant et à l'écoute, pas du tout son genre, pourtant il fallait qu'il s'y attèle. Et vite !

Il poussa la porte et entra sans demander la permission. A la vue de la tête du Capitaine, il se demanda si son idée était des plus ingénieuses.

Yann : Tire-toi je veux pas te voir

Ok… Ça allait donner grave.

Alex : Si je te dis, Hé salut comment ça va ? Pas trop mal ? Tu récupères bien ?

Yann : Tu comptes me gonfler longtemps comme ça ?

Alex : Ouais ! Paraît que c'est une des choses que je fais le mieux.

Yann : Putain c'est pas possible.

Il prononça ces derniers mots pour lui-même, entre rage et fureur, rabattant sa tête dans l'oreiller, ferma les yeux, soufflant désespérément, essayant d'évacuer toute la tension accumulées ces dernières minutes.

Alex s'approcha du lit, prenant place dans une chaise, laissant la distance nécessaire de sécurité adéquate. Juste au cas où… Courageux mais pas téméraire, surtout face à un Capitaine pareil.

Yann : Mais c'est pas vrai, il va pas me foutre la paix ou quoi ?

Alex : Tu sais que je suis là et que je t'entends ?

Le regard que lui porta Yann lui fit regretter immédiatement d'être rentré. Mais bon, il y était, autant qu'il y reste !

Alex : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yann : C'est parti….

Il enserra sa tête entre ses mains, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet.

Alex : je viens de voir Kévin partir à vitesse éclaire, pleurant comme une fontaine, alors j'aimerai comprendre.

Yann : Y'a rien à comprendre. Je lui ai juste dit le fond de ma pensée. C'est tout !

Alex : C'est tout ! C'est TOUT ? Putain mais ce mec t'aime comme un dingue, bordel ! Si je pouvais tomber sur une personne qui m'apporte la moitié de ce mon pote t'apporte, je la chérirai plutôt que de l'envoyer chier.

Yann : il m'aime ? Il m'AIME ? C'est la meilleure. Quelle belle preuve d'amour que de mentir à son mari durant des mois, de l'envoyer à l'hosto, de le prendre pour le dernier des cons ! J'en reviens toujours pas. Comment a-t-il pu ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu admets qu'il t'ait menti durant tout ce temps.

Alex : A vrai dire, il m'en a parlé.

Yann : QUOI ?

Sous le coup de la surprise et de la rage grandissante, Yann se releva d'un bond avant de pousser un petit gémissement et de se rallonger, portant une main protectrice sur son flanc droit.

Yann : putain, t'étais au courant ? J'y crois pas. Il met ses amis au courant, mais son mari, quedal ! Bravo le mariage, putain de confiance à la con. Passe-moi le téléphone.

Alex : Hein ? Pourquoi

Yann : Que j'appelle un avocat ! Passe-moi ce bon dieu de téléphone Moreno

Ca y'est, le mantra sur le « rester calme et à l'écoute » venait d'échapper à Alex. Il se releva d'un bond.

Alex : Berthier, tu vas te calmer cinq minutes et m'écouter. Putain, déjà une c'est pas SES amis qui étaient au courant, juste MOI ! De deux, tu crois pas qu'il morfle assez comme ça ? Je viens de passer trois jours chez vous à essayer de le faire manger, dormir et réagir. Il est rongé par la culpabilité, ça te suffit pas ? Ton mec arrive ici avec la tronche de Mercredi dans la famille Adam's et toi tu le remarques même pas ?

Le mariage c'est peut-être l'honnêteté comme tu dis, quoique ca mériterait un sérieux débat, mais c'est aussi et avant tout de l'attention. T'as fait attention à lui durant ton mois de convalescence ? Il me semble pas, non. Tous ses malaises, c'est moi qui ait dû faire avec durant le mois ou monsieur était tellement accaparé par sa petite personne qu'il n'a pas fait gaffe à son mari ! Alors oui il me l'a dit, parce que ça devenait dur de gérer ça tout seul, surtout en intervention, parce que son mari s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à ce moment-là.

Yann : Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Je ne l'ai jamais négligé, j'ai toujours pris soin de lui ! Peut-être qu'à un certain moment, je me suis un peu éloigné de lui, mais merde, j'avais aussi besoin de prendre soin de moi. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui, mais au grand jamais je ne lui ai menti MOI ! Je suis toujours resté entier, et il savait parfaitement mon caractère avant de dire oui ! Alors ne viens surtout pas me faire la morale, car avec son honnêteté à deux balles, il peut se carrer ses états d'âme là ou je pense !

Alex : je vois. Donc je suppose que vu l'état dans lequel il est sorti d'ici, tu lui as balancé la phrase type du : Tout est fini entre nous ?

Yann : Si c'est le cas, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te concerne !

Alex : Ca me concerne parce que ce mec est mon pote, parce que je m'inquiète pour lui, parce qu'il est dans un état pas possible depuis que t'es ici, parce qu'il t'AIME bordel !

Yann : Drôle de façon de me le prouver tiens !

Alex : Roooo mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi buté nom d'un chien. Oses me dire que tu ne lui as jamais menti !

Un blanc s'installa entre eux, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas, avant que Yann soupire.

Alex : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Yann : Jamais comme ça, jamais sur un truc aussi important ! Il m'a envoyé à l'hosto bordel !

Alex : Et toi tu viens juste de le briser. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un petit détail.

Yann : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir le droit à une séance conjugale avec un psy ? Tu crois pas que t'es mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Non mais c'est dingue quand même, c'est lui qui fait une connerie et c'est moi le coupable ?

Alex : Mets-toi à sa place deux minutes : si on t'annonçait du jour au lendemain que t'étais malade, que tu devais quitter le job que tu adores, tu réagirais comment, hein ? Tu crois sincèrement, connaissant le caractère de ton mec, que ça n'a pas été dur pour lui de te cacher tout ça, de mentir à tout le monde ?

Yann secoua la tête.

Yann : Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, un point c'est tout.

Alex se dirigea vers la porte, mais se retourna.

Alex : En attendant, tu portes toujours ton alliance !

Puis il sortit, laissant un Yann en grandes réflexions, fixant cette bague qui représentait tant à ses yeux. Preuve de son engagement, de ses vœux, de ses promesses, preuve de son amour.


	21. Chapter 21: Porté Disparu

Chapitre 21 :

Il venait de rentrer et tournait en rond. Littéralement. Ses mouvements décousus trahissant son angoisse et son désarroi qui le meurtrissait au plus profond de sa chair. Et ces mots qui s'apposaient à lui sans cesse, comme une réitération infinie, presque irréelle, mais qui le poursuivait depuis peu.

Il s'assit finalement, se prenant la tête entre les mains, les épaules voutées au maximum, séchant ses larmes, calmant ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, il se devait d'assumer. Il connaissait parfaitement le caractère de son mari, et malgré les mots qui se faisaient écho dans sa tête et dans son cœur, malgré la rage avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés, malgré le mal qu'ils lui procuraient, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Non, Yann avait parfaitement raison. Il lui avait menti, il avait été incapable de lui venir en aide, il l'avait laissé choir et son époux avait fini à l'hôpital par sa faute. Cette image devant les yeux qui n'avait de cesse de réanimer sa culpabilité… Le corps de son mari tombant, inerte. Il n'avait pas réagi, incapable de bouger, son diabète paralysant ses sens, immobilisant ses gestes, le laissant à la merci de son mal-être et du cauchemar qu'il avait vu se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Oui, il avait menti à son époux ; car s'il avait, dès le départ, suivi l'interdiction d'aller sur le terrain, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Son mari n'aurait pas été blessé, lui n'aurait pas à se noyer dans ses tourments, ils ne seraient pas sur le point de se séparer.

Cette idée serra le cœur de Kévin, et ses sanglots à peu près maîtrisés reprirent possession de son corps avec une force telle qu'il se senti mal. Il avait tout gâché, et par ses paroles, Yann avait été clair. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de réparer. Et le pire… c'est qu'il le comprenait

Il resta là encore quelques minutes, puis trouva enfin le courage de se lever, avant de se diriger comme l'ombre de lui-même vers leur chambre. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté se produisait ; par sa propre faute, il avait perdu son mari, détruit son mariage, anéanti sa vie. Car sans son époux à ses côtés il n'était rien, et l'idée de l'avoir blessé à ce point lui était insupportable.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme informations avant d'aller le voir, il savait que Yann sortirai dans quelques jours. Il allait donc, pour la dernière fois, exaucer le souhait de son amant, essayant par cet ultime acte de lui faire comprendre qu'il respectait, malgré tout, son envie. Il allait partir.

Partir de sa vie, de leur nid, laissant derrière lui une multitude de regrets et une peine qui ne le quitterai jamais. Car si Yann venait de tirer un trait sur lui, sur eux, Kévin n'aurait jamais de cesse de vivre dans la douleur de ce qu'il venait de perdre, dans l'image de son mari qui s'imposerait à lui chaque jour de sa vie.

Il savait qu'Alex n'allait pas tarder à le chercher, en commençant par l'appartement. Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer, de lui parler, de parler à quiconque d'ailleurs.

Saisissant un sac à la volée, il le lesta de quelques affaires prises à la va-vite, puis il s'arrêta lorsque son regard s'arrêta subitement sur la photo posée près du lit. Photo d'eux. Heureux. Leurs yeux pétillants de l'euphorie d'être deux. Et ses tempes se vrillèrent une nouvelle fois.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour effacer toute trace de souvenir, chose impensable et infaisable pour lui. Il vivrait dans l'ombre de son homme, dépérissant chaque jour loin de lui, par sa propre faute. Il porta la main à son visage mais stoppa le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue lorsqu'une matière froide vint le sortir de sa torpeur. Il fixa ses yeux azurs sur la bague qui faisait de lui un être aimé, un homme enjoué, et ses vœux lui revinrent en tête. Il avait promis, et il avait menti.

Mais si Yann voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie, lui était bien incapable de tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ce bijou qui était une extension de son corps, une partie de lui. Ses lèvres tremblantes s'apposèrent sur l'or blanc, l'embrassant furtivement ; et après un dernier regard sur ce qui avait fait sa vie, il tourna le dos à cette page qui se refermait sur lui, sur eux, emportant les souvenirs de son mari avec lui.

La question qui se posait maintenant était : Où aller ?

Alex ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec frénésie.

Alex : Kévin ?

Il scruta le salon et la cuisine quelques secondes, avant de respirer un grand coup. Pas de panique, il était peut-être tout simplement en haut. Il se rua littéralement vers la chambre de son ami, mais lorsqu'il y pénétra, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, aucune présence ne se fit sentir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Vide. L'appartement était désert. Pourtant la voiture était garée devant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était au moins passé.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut la porte de l'armoire entre-ouverte. Il s'avança et l'ouvrit doucement, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose lui saute à la gorge. Et ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut des vêtements en bataille, mais surtout une diminution parlante des affaires de son ami.

Il essaya de penser à une explication logique, mais la seule qui lui vint et qui lui paraissait plus que convaincante était celle d'un départ précipité.

Alex : Merdeee !

Il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de son ami. Pour entendre une sonnerie lui vriller les tempes. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de cette mélodie, et s'accroupissant, il vit dépasser de sous le lit le mobile de Kévin. Il coupa son appel, se saisit de portable chu ; puis se releva en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Et où était-il ?

6 jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de retourner en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé et les mots d'Alex. Ça lui avait fait mal. Si mal. Il s'était senti blessé, trahi par la seule personne qu'il croyait inconditionnelle envers lui.

Mais Alex avait eu raison sur un point. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enlever son alliance, et sa rage passée, son envie de divorcer s'était amenuisé pour ne laisser que de son passage une idée incroyablement stupide.

Yann rejeta la tête en arrière. Il sortait aujourd'hui. Enfin. Et son cœur se serra en repensant aux mots prononcés sous le coup d'une fureur qui l'avait bien vite quittée. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? La seule chose dont il avait honte, c'était de lui. D'avoir pu dire pareils mots à son mari, qui s'était déjà bien assez puni comme ça. Son époux, qui n'était pas revenu, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, respectant sans doute ses paroles.

Et Yann se sentait très mal. Honteux. Malheureux. Certes Kévin lui avait menti, mais dans la même situation, qu'aurait-il fait, lui ? Certainement la même chose. Les mots d'Alex se rappelaient à lui quotidiennement.

Et dire qu'il avait accusé son propre mari de l'avoir envoyé à l'hosto ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver jusque-là ? Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose. Que dès qu'il rentrerait, il aurait l'occasion de se faire pardonner, d'expliquer sa réaction ; et surtout que Kévin ne le rejetterait pas. Il avait voulu l'appeler, mais s'était ravisé à chaque fois. Sa présence lui manquait, ses deux yeux azurs, qui d'habitude l'apaisaient, l'avait hanté à n'en plus finir. Mais par manque de courage, par peur ou simplement par couardise, il avait renoncé à chaque fois.

Il se leva. Il avait eu l'autorisation, quelques jours plutôt, de reprendre les mouvements quotidiens. Son flanc le gênait par moment, mais la douleur s'était atténuée jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un léger tiraillement.

Il se sentait seul. Accablé. Mais avant tout coupable. Et ses amis qui n'étaient pas venus le voir depuis 5 jours. Le monde le détestait-il ? Etaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kévin et lui ?

Il soupira profondément. Il allait devoir s'acquitter d'excuses inébranlables. Un raclement de gorge lui parvint et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Antoine.

Yann : Hé ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir enfin quelqu'un !

Antoine : Salut. Désolé, un peu débordé en ce moment.

Il vit Antoine s'avancer et prendre place dans une chaise. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit face à son collègue.

Yann : Je reprends dans une semaine.

Antoine : Bien. C'est … bien.

Le sourire de Yann s'éclipsa face au ton désabusé et contrit de son ami.

Yann : Quoi ? Y'a un souci ?

Antoine secoua la tête.

Antoine : Non… Oui… enfin… t'as eu des nouvelles de Kévin ?

Yann parut surpris par la question. Leur dispute avait-elle donc fait le tour ?

Yann : Non. Non j'ai pas… Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. On s'est… disputé.

Antoine : Oui, j'ai appris ça.

Yann : Donc tu sais…

Antoine : Je ne connais pas les détails.

Yann soupira.

Yann : C'est Alex qui t'en a parlé ?

Antoine : Plus ou moins…

Yann : Ça t'ennuierait d'être un peu plus expressif ? C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Mauvaise journée ?

Antoine se leva vivement avant de s'éloigner de Yann, puis se retourna vers lui, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Antoine : C'est pas une mauvaise journée, c'est une mauvaise semaine, 6 mauvaises journées exactement !

Il respira un grand coup, essayant d'évacuer les doutes qui s'étaient emparés de lui

Antoine : On ne voulait pas t'en parler, mais… on est à bout d'idées, là. On ne sait plus quoi faire.

Yann : De quoi tu parles ?

Antoine : Il a disparu.

Yann : Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

Antoine : Kévin, tu sais ? Ton mari ! Introuvable depuis qu'il est parti d'ici. Moreno a cherché dans tous les endroits auxquels il a pensé, mais sans résultat, il est venu m'en parler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Moi-même je ne savais pas par où commencer, alors on a organisé une petite équipe de recherche. On a été partout, avec Marc, les bleus… Il n'est pas revenu bosser. La Commissaire a été mise au courant, ça fait 5 jours que tout le commissariat est en état d'alerte. Mais personne ne l'a vu.

Yann avalait chaque mot, et senti sa tête tourner. Il s'assit fermement sur le lit, son cœur palpitant, sa gorge étreinte par la tristesse de sa culpabilité.

Yann : Vous avez essayé de le joindre ?

Antoine : Tu crois quoi Yann ? Bien sûr que Moreno a essayé, c'est même la première chose qu'il a faite ! Il a retrouvé son portable sous votre lit. Certaines de ses affaires ont disparues, mais aucun mouvement sur son compte en banque, aucuns signes de lui sur les caméras de la ville. Rien. Nada.

Yann tenta de digérer la nouvelle, et malgré lui, malgré sa volonté de contrôler ses émotions, une peur effarante pris possession de son être.

Yann : Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi… 6 jours ! Nom de Dieu Antoine, 6 jours !

Antoine : Tu voulais quoi, hein ? Il me semble que tu étais assez remonté contre lui il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors me gueule pas dessus, s'il y a un responsable de toute cette situation ici, c'est toi !

Les mots avaient atteint Yann comme un couperet, et il sentit son cœur se mettre à saigner sous les accusations qu'il savait fondées.

Yann : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il enserra sa tignasse brune de ses mains, son front ridé par l'inquiétude.

Yann : 6 jours sans aucunes traces de lui ? C'est pas normal. Antoine, c'est pas normal. Personne ne peut vivre tant de temps sans au moins utiliser une fois sa carte bancaire. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, s'il…

Antoine : Ne commence pas à paniquer, ok ? Je te l'ai dit car tu peux peut-être penser à un endroit ou le chercher et auquel on n'a pas pensé.

Il vit Yann se relever et se saisir de ses affaires.

Antoine : Tu fais quoi là ?

Yann : On file au commissariat

Antoine : Yann…

Yann : Quoi Yann ? Tu crois pas que je vais rester sans rien faire. Si mon mari est dans la merde c'est à cause de moi, alors on y va ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur, si ça te plait pas tu démissionnes !

Antoine se surprit à sourire

Antoine : Le Capitaine est de retour on dirait !

Yann : Le Capitaine, oui, mais avant tout le mari !

6 jours qu'il tournait en rond, qu'il avait réussi à se faire loger chez un de ses amis qui n'avait aucun rapport ni avec le commissariat, ni avec ses amis, ni avec son mari. Il l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, et Kévin ne s'était pas fait prier. Il se laissait porter par les journées sans but, son pote travaillant très tard, il était seul la plupart du temps. Et la plupart du temps, il buvait.

Lui qui ne supportait pas l'alcool n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que celui-là pour tenter de dissiper son chagrin, de noyer ses pensées sombres et de les éloigner de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'alcool et diabète ne faisaient pas bon ménage, surtout dans un ventre vide. Il n'avait presque rien avalé cette dernière semaine, ne gardant rien d'autre que le liquide ingurgité, les yeux cernés par ses nuits sans sommeil à se condamner ; les joues creusées, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les liquides ambrés, son corps amaigri par ses turpitudes sans fin.

Pour la énième fois, il s'injecta de l'insuline rapide dans la cuisse. Car même s'il se laissait aller, la maladie était toujours présente, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse prendre le dessus sur lui. Il surveillait régulièrement sa glycémie ; l'alcool ayant une fâcheuse tendance à lui faire monter le taux de sucre dans le sang de façon vertigineuse.

Il déboucha de nouveau la bouteille, mais les verres n'étaient plus nécessaires. Le goulot était bien plus abordable dans sa situation. Ses mains tremblantes et ivres auraient renversées le contenu du verre en moins de deux, la bouteille était un récipient haut et sans aucun accroc. Il but jusqu'à la dernière gorgée cette 4eme bouteille de la journée. Il ne comptait plus. A quoi bon ? Son pote avait tout ce qu'il fallait en réserve et il en profitait.

Son envie de vomir suite à sa consommation abusive s'était dissipée, mais il ne s'en étonnait plus.

Avait-il fait sa seconde piqure ? Son insuline lente, cette injection qu'il se faisait une fois par jour et qui permettait à son corps de fonctionner correctement. Car l'insuline rapide était une chose, celle qui permettait à son taux de sucre de se stabiliser, et qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il mangeait ou qu'il était trop haut dans ses taux. Mais l'insuline lente, tous les jours à la même heure, d'une action de 24h, lui permettait de vivre. Tout simplement. Sans elle, son corps cesserait son activité.

Mais son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs alcoolisées rangea bien vite cette question au fond de son inconscient, et malgré l'énorme quantité de liquide ingurgité, il trouva la force de se lever. Noyé dans sa culpabilité sans limite, ses jambes trouvèrent la force de le conduire hors de cet appartement dans lequel il avait trouvé une valeur de refuge ces derniers jours.

Et sans savoir comment, un vague souvenir d'un appel et d'un taxi venant le chercher, il se retrouva dans ce lieu ou tout avait basculé. Cet entrepôt qui serait à jamais son exutoire, là où tout s'était écroulé, cet endroit ou son mariage s'était terminé avant même que Yann ne prononce les mots qui lui avaient fait réaliser son gâchis.

Il s'avança vers cette tâche maudite, noircie par le temps passé, et s'accroupit fébrilement en côté, posant délicatement ses doigts sur le sang séché. Sang que son mari avait versé. Son corps se mit à trembler, les larmes à couler, sa tête à éclater, et dans un dernier effort de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs, son malaise grandissant et l'emportant vers le néant, sa main se posa entièrement sur cette immense traînée, comme pour le rattacher au souvenir de l'être aimé, avant que son corps ne s'écroule et que sa conscience ne l'emporte vers l'inconnu imploré.


	22. Chapter 22: Don't give up

CHAPITRE 22 :

Mercier : Berthier !

Yann : Quoi encore ?

Mercier : Mais vous allez vous calmer, oui ?

Yann était arrivé avec Antoine deux heures auparavant, et déjà la Commissaire regrettait de l'avoir accepté aussitôt dans son équipe. Certes, il était Capitaine, et un bon Capitaine par-dessus le marché ; mais ses sentiments prenaient le dessus et plus que le flic, c'était le mari qui était entré en action. Secouant tout le monde, criant, rageant, secouant les branches avec une vitalité telle que jamais quelqu'un aurait pu croire qu'il venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Et Nicole était déjà fatiguée rien que de le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Yann : Et le pont de la Seine, vous y avez été ?

Antoine : On y a envoyé une équipe y'a 30 minutes Yann !

Yann : Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent alors ?

Antoine : Tu veux pas rentrer te reposer, là ?

Yann : Quoi, je t'emmerde peut-être ?

Antoine : C'est même plus une question de peut-être à ce stade ! T'es intenable depuis que t'es arrivé.

Yann ouvrit la bouche mais Antoine la lui bâillonna de sa main.

Antoine : .CALMES. .. . ! On apprécie ton aide, tu nous as indiqué pas mal d'endroits où on n'a pas été, c'est très bien, mais on prend la relève.

Il tarda à enlever sa main, mais voyant le visage de son supérieur se détendre, il finit par la retirer. Yann secoua juste la tête avant de partir s'isoler. Et Antoine de soupirer de soulagement, croisant le regard implorant de gratitude de Nicole Mercier.

Antoine : Ce mec je l'adore en tant que supérieur, en tant qu'ami, mais nom d'un chien je suis heureux de ne pas être PD. Parce que se le farcir en tant que mari, non merci !

La Commissaire partit à rire, suivie d'Antoine, le commentaire relevant un peu la tension qui s'était installée depuis 6 jours.

Alex franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, tête baissée, l'inquiétude traduite par ses traits tirés, Laura à ses côtés. Ils étaient partis en renfort de l'équipe de la B.A.C. pour aller vérifier les lieux que Yann leur avait indiqué, mais ils revenaient, une fois de plus, bredouilles.

Tous plus démoralisés les uns que les autres, sans plus de solution apparente. A leurs têtes, Nicole ne prit pas la peine de poser LA question, il était évident que les recherches avaient été, une fois de plus, infructueuses. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Comment tout cela avait-il pu atteindre un tel niveau. Un flic, un lieutenant qu'elle appréciait, malade, incapable de continuer le boulot qu'il aimait. Et elle ne s'était aperçue de rien. Moreno lui avait expliqué en détail toute l'histoire, du moins ce qu'il en connaissait et les choses dont il avait été le témoin, et elle, n'avait jamais prêtée attention au mal-être et aux malaises de son subordonné. Avait-elle été tellement accaparée par son travail ? Lorsqu'elle avait su, l'effet de la révélation avait été comme un coup de poing. Elle s'était alors promis d'enlever ses œillères et de faire plus attention à son Lieutenant, lui promettant une réaffectation de poste qui ne le changerai pas énormément, au même étage, dans les bureaux les plus proches, pour ne pas qu'il se sente isolé.

Oui, elle lui avait promis, et elle allait tenir sa promesse ! Du moins, dès que son équipe le retrouverait.

Yann releva la tête en entendant un coup frappé et la porte s'ouvrir. Devant le visage d'Alex, tout espoir s'envola et son visage se referma de nouveau.

Alex : Je suis désolé.

Yann : Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'il est bordel ! Vous avez tout fait, les lieux aussi personnels que quelconques. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est obligé. Il aurait déjà donné signe de vie sinon ! L'Alerte diffusée à la télé l'aurait au moins fait réagir ! Oh non…

Alex : Quoi ?

Yann se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait bien que son mari n'était pas suicidaire le moins du monde, mais est-ce que dans ce cas… était-il possible que…

Alex avait dû deviner ses pensées.

Alex : C'est pas son genre. Je dois t'avouer que j'y ai déjà pensé, mais non. Je ne le vois pas faire ça, aussi mal soit-il ! Une goutte de sang lui ferait presque tourner de l'œil et il déteste la violence, alors je le vois mal s'ouvrir les poignets ou essayer de se mettre une balle.

Yann releva la tête d'un coup. La phrase d'Alex avait fait mouche. Il se leva d'un bond, puis sauta sur Alex avant de l'embrasser rapidement à pleine bouche et de filer, laissant un Alex médusé.

Yann : T'es un génie Moreno, t'es un génie !

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Alex finit par mettre la première et partit en courant à la suite de Yann.

Alex : Ouais, je sais ouais ! Mais tu peux préciser génie de quoi exactement ?

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt. Le seul lieu dont personne ne s'était soucié, pas même lui. Mais si Kévin se sentait aussi coupable que Yann le pensait, le seul lien que son mari aurait pu avoir avec lui était son sang.

Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture, Alex à ses trousses, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir vers la bâtisse.

Yann : Tu fais le tour, je vais voir à l'intérieur. Le premier qui le trouve prévient l'autre.

Alex acquiesça puis partit en direction opposée à Yann, qui s'engouffra énergiquement à l'intérieur. Sa panique reprit le dessus une seconde, et il tenta de maîtriser les battements assourdissants de son cœur.

Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder aux alentours et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il s'était effondré quelques jours plutôt. Son cœur dans les tempes, il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'en tournant, il l'aperçut. Gisant par terre, inanimé, une main sur cette tâche si douloureuse, et une furieuse envie de vomir fit son apparition. Il déglutit tant bien que mal, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de son mari, se laissant tomber à genoux, le parcourant de ses mains pour une vérification nécessaire, avant de ne trouver aucune blessure quelconque. Frénétiques, ses doigts se posèrent à son cou, son autre main tapotant une joue fraîche dans l'espoir de lui faire recouvrer ses esprits. Et puis l'odeur lui parvint, les relents d'alcool engageants ses narines dans une danse désagréable. Non ! Pas lui, pas son mari. Lui qui ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Il se saisit de son portable et composa au plus vite le numéro des secours, dissertant avec eux, leur indiquant l'adresse, avant de raccrocher et d'appeler Alex ; comme promis, ayant pour seule réponse un « J'arrive » pressant.

Puis il reporta sa main sur la joue de son homme, la caressant, le capturant dans ses yeux émeraude, gravant ses traits au marqueur indélébile.

Alex : Mais il a fait quoi ce con ?

Yann se retourna, surpris par le ton colérique de son collègue. Mais à son visage, il sut que la colère était l'extériorisation de son inquiétude. Le bruit des sirènes se fit entendre, et Yann se demanda si, cette fois-ci, ils arriveraient à temps.

Et ils étaient arrivés à temps. Mais pas assez, visiblement, pour empêcher Kévin de sombrer dans un coma diabétique profond, aidé par la consommation accrue d'alcool.

Le Dr Anjak était venu expliquer à Yann la situation. Son mari avait fait une surdose d'insuline rapide ; pensant peut-être contrôler son taux au mieux, mais oubliant l'information concernant les hypoglycémies sévères suite à une consommation excessive. Car même si cela débutait par une hyperglycémie ravageuse, l'hypo suivait toujours derrière. De plus, il n'avait apparemment pas pris le soin de faire son insuline lente, et le tout lié à ses abus avait eu raison de son corps, empêchant la conscience de se substituer au néant dans lequel Kévin se trouvait plongé. Et plus les heures et les jours passaient, plus Yann devenait fou.

4 jours d'une attente insoutenable, 4 jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté son chevet, dans l'espoir de pouvoir replonger son regard dans ces deux prunelles océan qui le faisaient chavirer. 4 jours à perdre un peu plus pieds.

Car les médecins avaient été clairs. S'il ne se réveillait pas très vite, il n'y aurait plus rien à espérer. Et cette idée le terrorisait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son mari, cette pensée était nette depuis le jour qui avait suivi leur dispute. Kévin lui avait terriblement manqué, et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Jamais. Alors il s'accrochait. Pour lui. Pour eux. Il n'avait jamais lâché sa main plus de quelques secondes, celles qu'il prenait pour aller se soulager ; rien d'autre. Il parcourait son visage de baisers, comme chaque jour, un rituel qu'il espérait s'avérer utile. Il voulait que Kévin sente sa présence, il espérait que ça l'aiderait à surpasser ses démons et revenir vers lui. Si tant était qu'il avait encore le courage de lui faire face. Car les mots étaient toujours présents entre eux, et si Kévin s'était détruit à ce point en moins d'une semaine, Yann ne doutait pas de la raison. SA faute. Qu'il se devait de réparer à tout prix.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, il s'était mis à lui murmurer tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, s'excusant encore et encore à n'en plus finir, lui susurrant des « je t'aime » du plus profond de ses entrailles, lui demandant pardon, l'implorant de revenir à lui.

Et enfin, enfin, alors qu'il venait de s'endormir d'un sommeil léger et ravagé par sa culpabilité, il l'avait senti. Il se redressa, et serra une nouvelle fois la main douce qu'il venait de sentir bouger dans la sienne. Son regard se fixa sur les yeux clos de son mari ; et de nouveau un tressaillement léger se fit sentir contre sa paume.

Un sourire illumina son visage éteint depuis 4 jours, et il vit enfin les paupières closes essayées de s'ouvrir, de revenir vers et avec lui. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton afin de prévenir l'équipe médicale, et reporta toute son attention sur le visage de son mari. Et son cœur tressauta de joie à la vue de deux immenses yeux azurs qu'il se prit en pleine figure. Sans réfléchir, guidé par l'euphorie, il se pencha et se saisit des lèvres de son époux dans un baiser tendre et passionné, qui sans aucun mot utile voulait tout dire.

Il ne se sentit pas repoussé, et trop heureux de cette joie retrouvée, il s'éloigna de cette bouche tant désirée, l'émeraude plongeant sans aucune retenue dans l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui.

Et un seul mot pu sortir de sa gorge nouée par l'immense soulagement qu'il ressentait.

Yann : Je t'aime.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que l'esquisse d'un sourire avant que ses yeux ne se referment, mais il s'en contenta. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Kévin soupira. 5 jours qu'il était ici, 5 longues journées durant lesquelles il avait tenté de récupérer. Son coma avait laissé quelques séquelles. Des hypoglycémies persistantes et une envie de dormir quasi permanente.

Mais ses taux se stabilisaient et le Docteur Anjak était venu lui annoncer sa sortie pour l'après-midi même. Il avait eu le droit aux leçons de moral de Laura, Louis, Antoine, Marco, et Alex, surtout Ale, qui l'avait traité de tous les noms avant s'excuser. Même la Commissaire avait mis son grain de sel. Mais elle était partie en le rassurant, le mettant en repos forcé durant deux semaines, lui ayant fait la promesse qu'un poste avait été aménagé rien que pour lui. Consultant. Pas besoin d'aller sur le terrain, il ne savait pas en quoi cela allait consister, mais il occuperait toujours son bureau actuel, toujours en étroite collaboration avec ses amis, et rien que pour cela il avait eu envie d'embrasser Nicole. Au dernier moment, un soupçon d'esprit émergeant l'avait fait se contrôler, heureusement.

Il vit Yann arriver, le sourire n'ayant pas quitté ni ses lèvres, ni son visage ni ses yeux durant ces cinq jours. Il était resté à ses côtés, parlant de tout, de rien, lui demandant pardon. Simplement. Et Kévin ne comprenait pas. Le pardon n'avait jamais été donné à Yann car il n'en avait pas besoin, le seul fautif étant lui-même.

Et après les mots durs que son mari lui avait dits, sa réaction l'étonnait d'autant plus.

Yann : Tu es prêt ?

Kévin : Prêt ?

Yann : A sortir ! On rentre chez nous !

Aussi surpris soit-il, Kévin ne laissa rien paraître. Avait-il bien entendu ? Chez eux ? Dans leur nid qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir ? Auprès de son mari qu'il croyait avoir perdu ?

De peur que son rêve ne s'arrête, il ne dit rien, hocha simplement la tête, saisit la main que Yann lui tendait, et profitant de cette chaleur qui lui avait manqué, se raccrocha à lui comme à un rêve.

Le trajet se fit en silence, et une fois rentré, Kévin se retrouva face à ses incertitudes, ne sachant quoi faire, que dire, comment se comporter.

Yann : Tu vas pas rester planter dans le hall comme ça !

Kévin leva deux yeux malheureux vers son mari, qui, n'y tenant plus, s'approcha de lui et captura son visage de ses mains.

Yann : J'ai été le plus beau des salauds, Kévin. Tu n'as pas mérité mes mots. Je t'aime, et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'être avec toi, d'être ton mari. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Mais j'ai honte de moi, de ce que je t'ai dit, et je ne te demande pas d'oublier, simplement d'essayer de me pardonner. J'ai été terrorisé à l'idée de te perdre, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Je sincèrement désolé. Comme tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer.

Ses mots s'éteignirent, sa voix submergée par ses sentiments. Kévin posa ses mains sur celles de Yann, entrecroisant leurs doigts.

Kévin : Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Yann. Je ne peux pas… car tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je t'ai menti, malgré ma promesse, et même si tes mots m'ont fait mal, je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir. Tu es mon mari, je t'ai trahi ; je les ai mérité.

Yann : non Kévin, non. Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne dois penser ça. Je les ai dit sous le coup de la colère, j'étais mal, et apprendre ça… J'ai eu peur. Peur pour toi, peur en réalisant ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

Kévin posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari, l'intimant au silence.

Kévin : Si on a tous les deux dérapés, nous sommes tous les deux excusés.

Leurs regards se figèrent, et Yann embrassa son doigt comme s'il était l'objet le plus précieux à ses yeux.

Yann : Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Alors quoiqu'il se passe à présent, plus de secrets, plus de non-dits, je veux être là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi.

Et devant les yeux brillants d'amour et d'envie de son ange basque, il sourit.

Yann : Je t'aime

La bouche de Yann rencontra les lèvres sirupeuses de Kévin, tendres, chaudes, suaves, ces deux bijoux dont le manque s'était apposé très tôt à Yann. Avec toute son avidité à rattraper ces moments manqués, par ce bonheur de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à cette langue gourmande ; douce et expérimentée, Yann laissa ses sens le guider, demandant l'autorisation, sa langue franchissant ces barrières roses, les léchant presque timidement, les caressant, avant que la bouche de Kévin accède à sa demande et que leurs deux souffles s'unissent enfin, se supportant chacun, leurs corps et leurs mains s'agitant enfin, se collant l'un contre l'autre dans cette immensité qui s'offrait à eux.

Leurs mouvements comme un balai, leurs pas s'accordant sur ce parquet, leurs jambes se mêlant, se touchant, se rencontrant, sans jamais se gêner, leurs deux torses dévêtus se collant peau contre peau, chaleur de leur deux êtres se complétant sans mot aucun, continuant cette danse endiablée de deux âmes se retrouvant enfin, ayant faim l'une de l'autre, pressées de se donner à nouveau ; et sans jamais se séparer, sans jamais ouvrir leurs yeux, gagnés par cette aura les enveloppant de ses bras, rattrapés par cet éclair d'amour passionné, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, dans leur chambre, lieu de leur don infini. L'émeraude et l'azur se noyèrent enfin l'un dans l'autre, leurs hanches se collant, leurs cuisses se contractant au rythme de leurs bassins pris dans cette étrange valse de pureté, redécouvrant la sensation de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, comme au premier jour.

Et comme si le renouveau ne les avait jamais quitté, leurs ceintures se défirent, leur jeans valsèrent, leurs boxers s'envolèrent, et le désir brûlant leurs ardeurs, les mains de Yann s'attardèrent sur ce torse amaigri mais si toujours si fier, dessinant le contour de ce thorax ardent, l'emportant dans les braises infinies de cet amour surprenant, tandis que son dos se contracta sous le plaisir des caresses de son mari. D'un nouveau balais échangé, leurs bouches se dévorèrent, leurs sexes douloureux se rencontrèrent, et leurs hanches, leurs reins, leurs jambes bougèrent d'un accord commun non décidé, à l'unisson de l'autre, sans jamais se quitter, sans jamais se refreiner, accordant la cadence de leurs baisers, de leurs caresses, de leur excitation sur le mouvement adverse. Emportés dans ce nouveau torrent de cette passion à jamais ranimée, à jamais définie, mais toujours renouvelée, leurs gestes se firent plus saccadés, leurs mouvements plus dévorants, leurs désirs plus demandant.

Comme pour demander la permission, Yann s'arrêta un instant, son regard insistant, dans lequel son désir s'inscrivait, brûlant. Et Kévin hocha la tête, simple petit signe d'acceptation qui valait plus aux yeux de Yann que biens de mots. Ses doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche enflammée, et, ne détachant pas ses yeux du regard de braise de Kévin, il les suçota, les salivants à outrance, avant de guider sa main vers le bouton de rose de son mari, qu'il caressa, presque timidement, avant d'y entrer un doigt en douceur et en tendresse, lentement, profondément, intimement, pour aller au contact de cette sphère de plaisir qu'il savait réceptive. Et Kévin s'arqua dans un gémissement de plaisir absolu, s'abandonnant totalement aux caresses expertes, désireux de plus, voulant cependant garder ce contact si intime, si unique, n'appartenant qu'à eux.

Puis l'index vint rejoindre le majeur dans cette antre chaude, et Yann se mit à faire des va-et-vient innocents, se délectant de la réponse jouissive de son amant, en voulant toujours plus, réclamant encore et encore ce contact, se délectant de leurs ardeurs inassouvies.

Kévin : Viens

Ce simple mot fit perdre tout contenance à Yann, et retirant ses doigts délicatement, il apposa son sexe à l'entrée de ce corps totalement offert à lui, assouvit à son désir, demandeur de son ardeur. Dans un mouvement de reins délicat, il s'enfonça alors entièrement au plus profond de son amant, leurs cris se mêlant, la satisfaction d'une union retrouvée leur faisant perdre toute contenance.

Les jambes de Kévin se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de son corps, l'intimant d'aller plus profondément, leurs cœurs se mêlant et tressautant au rythme de leurs mouvements. Yann adopta une cadence saccadée, parfois accélérant, parfois ralentissant, gémissant en réponse à ce paradis dans lequel il était plongé avec son mari, et enserrant le sexe de Kévin dans sa main, il accorda le tempo de leur union magique, de leur balais unique avec l'idée en tête que ces épreuves traversées, les avaient fait se séparer pour me mieux se retrouver, les avaient déchirés pour mieux se réconcilier.

Dans leurs deux cris mêlés à une jouissance jamais encore égalée, leurs deux êtres se sondèrent dans la béatitude retrouvée, conscients que malgré la maladie, malgré les blessures, malgré certains mots, ils s'étaient une fois de plus retrouvés, ils n'avaient pas abandonnés, et de leur deux âmes tremblantes et abasourdies par cette union de nouveau scellée, ils eurent la certitude, à ce moment-là, que peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, leur amour les guiderait, car la vie devant eux s'étendait, et avec elle le bonheur d'être enfin heureux. D'être deux. A Jamais.

FIN.


End file.
